Circle of Destiny
by utsubame
Summary: [COMPLETE] Who was the fey creature with glorious eyes haunting newly crowned Heero Yuy's dreams? Finding a slave that looked like his dream was just the first step to realising destiny, like fate, was an unending circle. 1x2, 3x4
1. Meeting at the marketplace

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. It's a loan.

Warnings: Shounen-ai, OOCs, AU (what else do I write?), gloomy Duo (sorry, can't help it for now)

**Circle of Destiny**

**Part 1**

The trio strode through the market place, barely masking their disgust at the corruption that had besieged Kyrin Kingdom over the years. 

"Is this wise?" The dark haired of the trio asked, nervous eyes scanning the grounds for any signs of danger.

The tall man with a shock of auburn hair falling over one eye said quietly, "It is necessary. You are king now," he addressed the brown haired man next to him.

"He's right, Wufei," the young king informed his personal guard. "I need to see what has happened, what a cess pit my father has made this city."

Wufei made a small noise of discontentment but kept silent, knowing his liege was right. "Be careful, Heero," he needed to warn his king and best friend anyway.

The young king with a messy mop of brown hair and deep blue eyes nodded at the warning but continued on his way. He barely restrained a sigh of pain at the degeneration of the city. Barely a handful of years ago, Kyrin was a burgeoning city for merchants selling anything from silks from the East to precious gems from the West. Merchants, traders and basically everyone in the known lands came to Kyrin with their wares and it was fast becoming one of the richest cities in the known world. It was said that there were mystical creatures from Silver Myst that came from their forest to trade with the normal humans for their daily needs.

But that was all in the past. Right now, Kyrin was the central hub of activity, for human slavery.

Heero's jaw worked as his cobalt eyes took in the various cages that held their 'wares'. His father, the former king passed on to whatever hell he deserved a few days ago and Heero's own coronation had happened scant hours after that. For the past few days, the new king had worked to abolish the one thing that he had hated growing up, the 'tradition' of slaves. Many advisors in his court had belittled the king's decision, not seeing any weight in an eighteen year old's decision. Of course, His Royal Highness, King Heero Yuy wasn't someone to be trifled with. Within days, his father's advisors had been removed and those that had rebelled strongly against him had been quietly removed via his cousin's efforts, Assasin Trowa Barton.

"There seemed more than usual," Trowa muttered under his breath, his own expression betraying his cousin's shared distaste as well.

Heero's Eastern bodyguard, Chang Wufei, a noble himself snorted. "That's because they need to get rid of their stock before Heero's new decree comes into place."

"It's a pity your new decree doesn't force them to free the slaves," Trowa shot a glance at Heero that clearly questioned his decision of that.

Heero shrugged. "That will come in a few years. I will not allow any slaves in my kingdom but to stop slavery and stop the sale of slaves at the same time would be mean that the nobles would rebel against me." His eyes continued to scan the area with certain revulsion. "I need to further consolidate my position before I do anything that drastic."

Wufei and Trowa kept silent but they had to agree with Heero's reasoning. Heero's first decree was to stop the sale of slaves and from then on, there would be no more slavery within Kyrin, but those remaining would continue to serve their households until the day they die. There had been some uproar at that as the thought of _paying_ for the services of servants was too much to comprehend by the fat, lazy corrupt nobles within the court but since they would still own the slaves that they have, they would still reap benefits for another twenty years or so. Or at least that was what they thought. Heero was fully prepared to replace all these nobles with his own loyals within the next few years and free all slaves forever more. Anyone who disagreed would then speak with the side of his sword or Trowa's garrotte. Either way, the slave trade _would_ end with him.

His mind ran past through all the various whipping boys in his younger days. He was a prince of the realm and by no means be subjected to the various punishment normally meted out for young stubborn boys. Instead, his stand-in, the whipping boy had been sometimes tortured to a point past death. Heero had been very careful not to show any signs of affection for these slaves because he had made a mistake of being attached to one in his past and that boy had been purposely tortured as a lesson in having weaknesses by his insane father.

A loud commotion brought Heero out of his morose thoughts as all three men sought out the source of the disturbance. There was a growing crowd around a 'shop' that was nothing more than a collection of cages. 

Mueller's, the sign read.

Heero knew from reputation that this was one of the more cruel slavers in Kyrin. The castle never bought any from him. Most of the slaves from Mueller would be in ill condition and wouldn't fetch a very high price. These slaves were usually sold to mines and for other hard labour. He was about to dismiss the fuss when he suddenly felt Trowa's hand gripping his wrist urgently.

"It's just the slaver punishing some slaves, Trowa," Heero said impatiently. "Let's just move on." He really didn't want to see the legacy of his father's rule. This was just what he was trying desperately to stop and he didn't need to know that he was not particularly successful in that endeavour just yet.

"No, Heero, they are your people as well," Trowa insisted. "This is what you have been fighting for. We look." He didn't give his cousin any quarter and continued to drag him toward the source of the turmoil.

Wufei came over to flank Heero on his other side and nodded gravely, agreeing with his emerald eyed friend's argument. He personally felt Heero had been sheltered during his childhood, despite some of the horrors the dead king dished out to his only son. The harsh reality of life outside the castle was one of them. The former king had never allowed Heero in the market place and limited his outings to the country side and the forests around it.

"I…" Heero decided to save his breath, realising his friends won't be deterred, king or otherwise. He marched, a little unhappy at being forced into something he didn't want to be party to and not`iced his friends' hands tightening on their swords as they neared the press of the crowd. They were after all his bodyguards and they were in a very public place. Although he wasn't quite known at first glance to by the King of Kyrin, Heero could be recognised easily as a noble from his clothes and bearing, and amongst these parts, a noble was considered easy picking, even if the noble towered above all of them and had the most piercing blue eyes.

All three nobles stared in horror at the sight that greeted them once they were close enough to the slaver's shop.

"That's for crossing me, you bastard," Mueller growled in a harsh accent Heero recognised from the lower parts of the city. The slaver raised his whip and brought it down hard onto the slave's back, which already had scars crisscrossed all over it. The slave was tied by his hands and hung in midair while the slaver applied the whip to his back. The slave's back was facing the crowd, but the young king found himself admiring the pale flesh and the trim back. He noticed a large brown rope encircling the slave's neck. This would have been a fine specimen if that idiot slaver hadn't ruined it so.

Heero's mind did a double take. What the hell was he thinking? This was no specimen, this was a human being.

He winced as the whip came down on the back again and again. The slave uttered no word, no moan of pain and if his body didn't jerk every time the thin strip of leather connected, Heero would have thought he felt nothing.

"I'll teach you arrogant bastard a lesson," Mueller raged. 

"Please," a blond kneeling by the trussed up figure begged up to the slaver. "Please, let him go. It's my fault, please, master."

Heero heard his cousin's breath catching and a quick glance to his right found Trowa's attention riveted on the blond slave. The young king studied the kneeling blond, who had one hand wrapped around the ankle of the other. He seemed perfect. From that angle the blond was probably of average height, with soft silvery blond hair and when he turned, Heero caught a glimpse of the most glorious blue/green eyes. The sea, Heero thought, his eyes are the colour of the sea. The slave was slight, lithe but seemed muscular and with skin as creamy as the other one being whipped. What was their relationship?

"What are you doing?" Heero hissed under his breath when Trowa took a step forward, obviously moved by the blond in distress.

Trowa's jaw worked spasmodically. "I'm buying him. Mueller shouldn't be allowed to have such perfection in his hands." Without another word, Trowa marched up to the platform before Heero could stop him.

The king was speechless. Here he was issuing decrees about ending the slave trade and on the other hand, his family was purchasing a slave. He didn't know what to do but he agreed with Trowa, the blond was too frail to withstand Mueller's harsh treatment of slaves that were legendary in Kyrin.

~*~

"Slaver," Trowa called out idly, completely belying his inner rage. "How much for this one?" He gestured carelessly at the blond.

Mueller lowered the whip, his greedy eyes taking in the quality of the new customer's clothes. He recognised a noble a mile away.

"No!" The blond turned towards the newcomer with wide frightened eyes and hugged the other slave's legs tight.

"Shut up!" Mueller yelled, stretching out his leg to kick at the blond but was caught by a strong vice-like grip. He stared down at the noble, his eyes wide and a little intimidated. This was not a normal noble that had fat purses and even fatter behinds. 

"Don't damage the goods," Trowa warned smoothly. "I asked for a price." He flicked a quick gaze over the blond one and noted besides some fading bruises, he looked none worse for wear. In fact, for a slave, he looked damn healthy and totally delicious. 

Trowa's brain froze. Where did that thought come from? He had to admit, he heart lurched when he saw the angel kneeling at the mercy of a disgustingly cruel slaver, begging for mercy for his friend and had leapt to his defence. Now he found himself a little silly. It appeared, the blond almost didn't want his help. But he was probably the most beautiful thing Trowa had ever seen and no matter what happened, he will try and save this one slave from the cruel hands of fate.

"Probably want him for a bed warmer, huh?" Mueller speculated, watching the noble eye his slave almost hungrily while the blond gasped in shock.

Burning green eyes bored into the slaver. "What I want with him for is my affair. I ask you again and this had better be the last time. What is his price?"

Trowa knew the drill, the offer was, of course, completely ridiculous and the haggling began in earnest. He noted that every time he pushed the price down, glorious aquamarine eyes would grow colder and flintier as if insulted. The auburn haired man bit back a smile. So, the little angel wasn't a slave for too long. He still had spirit. They finally agreed on a price which Trowa thought was grossly overpriced if it had been any other than the blond slave and as he reached out to claim his purchase, the blond shrank against the whipped slave in fear.

"No, don't take me away from him. Please," the blond cast pleading looks at Mueller, who was too busy counting his gold and Trowa, who was moved by the distress in his new slave's eyes.

"Go," came a weak and raspy voice. "Go… with…" The injured slave gasped, unable to find the breath for words. "Go…" He managed.

"I won't!" The blond all but yelled. "Please," he turned the wide eyed, pleading look on his new master. "I can't leave him here, he'll die. I can't let him die." He boldly grabbed hold of Trowa's hand and squeezed it.

Caught between sympathy and disgust at the condition of the slave in question, Trowa threw a questioning glance at his king, who shrugged nonchalantly but he could see the seething anger in his cousin's deep blue eyes at the treatment of the slave.

"Throw in the other one," Trowa addressed the slaver who studied him again with renewed interest.

"This one is feisty and very beautiful. He's expensive." The slaver scratched his chin thoughtfully with the end of his whip and Trowa felt the blond shiver slightly. He didn't need to look at his slave to know the blond feared this repulsive man.

"He's damaged," Trowa said flatly.

"A little medical attention and…."

"I need a slave and not a charity case. You damaged him. You're lucky I didn't ask for compensation from you." The glare Trowa directed him was probably the last his victims saw.

That day, Trowa Barton bought two slaves which he had no use for.

~*~

"Cut him down," his new master tossed him a knife, which Quatre caught deftly and proceed to let his brother down.

"Duo, we're leaving," the blond whispered softly into the brown haired slave's ear as he severed the bonds. His stomach clenched as he saw the pained mask his brother's expression had become. Once again, to protect him, his brother was subjected to torture. When will this all end? When can they just go home?

Duo's prone body fell like a puppet with its ropes were cut and Quatre caught him before he landed on the floor of the raised platform. The pained moan issued from Duo was so soft that only Quatre's keen hearing picked it up.

"I'm sorry," Quatre murmured over and over, wanting desperately for his brother's pain to end.

Duo had become so weak over the past few weeks that it frightened Quatre. He was malnourished and pale. Listless and gaunt. Exhausted and dizzy at most times, rendering him unable to run when Quatre suggested they try to escape the slaver when he had heard the new king's decree of ending slave trade. If they had managed to run away, in two days they would be free but weakened, Duo got caught. 

Quatre gathered Duo up in his arms and picked the prone boy up like he weighed nothing, much to the surprise of his new master. The blond nearly smirked. His new master wasn't the first to think that of him based on his apparent fragility. 

"Qua… tre…" Duo opened his eyes a slit and his brother lowered his silky blond head. "Sorry…" And he surrendered himself to the comforting arms of oblivion.

Quatre stared at the form in his arms, at a loss of what to do. How could his brother apologise to him for something that was his fault? Tears hovered at the edge of his control but he stoically followed the taller form of his new master who kept glancing back at him with a slight question in his eyes. After a long list of owners, Quatre found himself actually curious about his new master. This lord didn't seem like a cruel owner and he was attractive with his dark brownish red hair that fell endearingly over one eye. His eyes! Quatre was shocked to find them the colour of newly sprouted leaves in spring. He had never seen them that colour before. His and Duo's were considered unusual amongst their people but his master's was truly breath taking. He was taller than Quatre was but he was sure in his real form, they would be of equal height, but there was whip cord strength in his new master that bespoke of a man accustomed to danger. It was an intoxicating mix.

"We will get him help," his master soothed, noticing the worried glances Quatre dropped to the unconscious figure in his arms. "What's your name?" He asked, for more of distracting Quatre from his worries.

"Quatre, master," the blond replied, lowering his eyes as was appropriate.

"That's a nice name," his master prodded gently. "But a little lonely all by itself. Isn't there anything after that?"

Quatre raised mutinous aquamarine orbs glare at his new owner, well aware that a transgression like this would warrant a beating very much like the one given to his brother. "Slaves have no need for family connections, _master_."

He noticed his master flinching from the barb as if Quatre had hurt him somehow with the truth. 

_Well, if you can't take the truth, then stop purchasing slaves,_ the blond slave thought maliciously.

"I'm called Trowa Barton," his master told him, recovering quickly from the earlier slip and deftly manoeuvring them through the press of people to where his party waited.

"Thank you, master for my new name," Quatre replied stiffly, knowing it was a platitude born from long tradition to have a slave's last name changed to that of the master's. "Quatre 'e'i Barton." The prefix before the last name meant roughly 'possession of' in the old tongue and it was tradition in the naming of slaves. If Quatre was lucky, his master would only require him to wear a collar with that engraved on. He had seen slaves that were not so fortunate and had them burnt into their thighs. He had been what most slavers called 'bed warmer' quality and many of his previous owners took pains not to mar his perfection but his brother hadn't been so fortunate. He had cried when he saw the mass of scars along Duo's thigh, each owner cancelling out the other's names with their own brand. And from the Duo's thigh, it was evident he had had a _lot_ of owners.

Dark thoughts caused Quatre to miss a step and stumbled, nearly dropping his brother in the process. A solicitous Trowa politely turned to help his new slave with the burden but was taken aback when the seemingly angelic blond hissed a warning, "No one touches him but me." He got a better grip on his burden and stood erect staring silently at the ground in front of him, waiting for his master's next move.

Trowa stared at Quatre, wondering again what the two's relationship were. Lovers? For some reason that bothered Trowa a lot. And when Quatre added the prefix 'e'i before his last name Barton, he felt like he had been stabbed in the gut with a foot long knife. He didn't want the prefix, he didn't… He stopped all thoughts before it went any further. Firstly, while relationships between same sexes were not frowned upon in that day and age, it wasn't encouraged either and secondly, Quatre, for now was his slave. Beautiful as the blond was, he was still a slave and Trowa was a noble. Not just any noble, he was second in line to the throne of Kyrin in the event anything happened to Heero.

"Master," Quatre prodded his master who seemed content to stand there and stare speculatively at him and his brother. He wondered if he was destined to be a 'bed warmer' again in this service. He hoped Master Trowa would be gentler with him than his previous owners, some of which were most definitely male.

Trowa continued to walk towards his king and the king's personal bodyguard.

Quatre followed placidly behind, not for the thousandth time in the say wondering what had he gotten into as he stared at the tall brooding man with messy brown hair and intense blue eyes. For some reason, he looked extremely familiar to Quatre and there was an unusual energy coming from him that the blond's muted senses could detect. That was quite odd in itself, Quatre's senses had stopped working for a long while now. He wondered about the oddness of it all until he laid his eyes on the other man, the guard, standing next to the odd one. He breathe caught and shocked weakened his arms and this time, he did lose his grip on his brother. The guard ran forward and caught Duo before he landed on the ground. 

The guard hefted Duo into his arms easily. "Your…" He began but cut himself off, casting surreptitious looks at the two men with him. "I'm Wufei, and we are going to help you brother."

Trowa's only visible eye widened with shock. How did Wufei know the brown haired man was Quatre's brother? There has been no time for proper introduction and yet Wufei knew. He continued to stare as Heero's personal guard held the unconscious man while Quatre docilely accepted Wufei handling his _brother,_ Trowa thought with relief, while he had nearly snapped his head off earlier.

He exchanged confused looks with Heero over the duo's heads. Something strange was happening here. 

Something _very _strange.

tbc…

Come on guys, show me it is worth continuing… You know the drill.

Whoop another 1x2. This has been in the works for months now… hehehe… just posting now. Bad Tsu!


	2. The mystery deepens

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. It's a loan.  
  
Warnings: Shounen-ai, OOCs, AU (what else do I write?), gloomy Duo (sorry, can't help it for now)  
  
Circle of Destiny  
  
Part 2  
  
Heero stared at the two newly acquired slaves with slight confusion. The blond was definitely pleasing to look at and had the interest of Trowa, if his cousin's dazed and besotted expression was anything to go by. But the blond slave with all his perfection didn't interest him, the other did. He found himself studying the unconscious man thrown carefully over Wufei's shoulder as they started the long trek back to the castle. The slave, Duo, he was told, wore nothing more than a pair of ragged pants that had obviously seen better days. His back was a mass of bleeding scars and old puckered ones. He couldn't see much of Duo's face, as it was laying against Wufei's back but he found himself admiring the mass of golden chestnut tresses that were bound in a dishevelled braid. The brown rope that Heero glimpsed tied around the slave's neck was actually the tattered remains of a once neat braid. The slave had so much of it but it didn't look all too healthy, judging by the lank and dull texture of it. It enraged him somehow to see such a beautiful thing in that condition. He would have never let it be this neglected. He remembered running a brush through it while Duo smiled at him with the most glorious violet eyes....  
  
Heero stumbled on an apparently flat piece of ground as Trowa caught hold of his cousin before he kissed the dust beneath his feet.  
  
"Are you feeling alright?" Trowa asked solicitously.  
  
Heero nodded his head distractedly while his mind reached for an elusive memory that was fast slipping out of his grasp. As quick as it came, it was gone. The young king was left to puzzle over the new slave. Was it a memory? Or a fantasy? Both possibilities brought a sense of disquiet to Heero. He has never met this new slave before and he sure as hell didn't feel anything for him.  
  
Something very strange was happening here.  
  
They deposited the two new slaves into a chamber beneath the main kitchens. It was obviously quarters for slaves but it appeared in much better condition than most that Quatre had been in. It appeared that the new king treated his slaves much better than rumoured. The blond had been rudely surprised when they marched into the castle without any of the huge looking guards challenging their entry. Then one of them had addressed the blue eyed one as 'Your Majesty' and Quatre had lost control of his jaw hinges. They had been purchased by the King of Kyrin, the one who was stopping slave trade, the one he had held onto hope that would save them all. He felt betrayed somehow. But, if Master Trowa hadn't stepped in to help them, Duo would be dead right now.  
  
"Your Highness," Wufei's soft respectful voice cut through the haze of thought.  
  
Quatre's head jerked up to clash with endless obsidian as he hissed a warning. "Not here, warrior," he warned. "I no longer have any claim to titles. I'm a slave now," he grinned humourlessly. "Besides, it would have been 'Your Eminence'."  
  
Wufei's eyes widened in understanding and bowed low. He looked at the prone figure on the bed, his dark eyes spoke of ancient pain. "How did he get to be like this?" He sighed heavily. "He used to be so alive. Now, look at him."  
  
"We need a healer, warrior," Quatre said, not taking his eyes off his brother, who now lay on his stomach on the small cot. He stroked the back of Duo's head, knowing his brother normally took comfort in that contact.  
  
"My mate is coming, You... Quatre," he amended when he saw the warning glitter in sea hued orbs. "She will help him."  
  
"You are mated?" Quatre beamed, a delighted smile shining through. "Any little ones yet?" He stifled the urge to laugh at the sight of the proud warrior blushing furiously.  
  
"No, Yo... Quatre." Wufei was fighting to bring his colour back under control. One doesn't go about embarrassed in front of the elite. It was a matter of honour and it just wasn't done. Men were not so easily embarrassed. And not in front of elites! "We are still trying."  
  
"The more the merrier," Quatre teased with a little of his old humour. He used to love to poke fun at the warriors with the absurd notions of honour and justice. He found them horribly embarrassed about the oddest things and procreation just happened to be at the top of their list. He had taken it so far once that Duo had had to step in between a flaming red warrior and a mischievously smiling brother before the blond got squished.  
  
Wufei straightened as the door swung open slowly. The warrior put himself in front of the duo in anticipation of danger. He had spent years looking for these two and he will not let any harm come to them. A head full of long blond hair peeked through the door and he relaxed his stance. "Knock first, woman!" He groused at his mate, the healer in the castle, Sally Po.  
  
"Please, you over muscled idiot, I'm here to..." The healer trailed off, taking in the other within the room before she gasped in between horror and joy, before falling to her knees. "By the... Your Highness," with that she flung herself into Quatre's arms, sobbing silently. "We found you, both of you," She lifted teary eyes to meet her mate's. "We found them. And..." She suddenly realised something. "They are slaves?"  
  
Quatre cupped Sally's cheek with one slim hand. "Please, no more, healer. We chose this, or something chose this for us. There is nothing we can do about our lives now," he glanced worriedly at his brother, who had yet to move since the incident at the market place. "I beg you, healer, see to him."  
  
Sally nodded and gestured for Quatre to move out of the way. Feeling a little lost, the blond slave moved to stand next to the Wufei and watched with anxious eyes as the healer began to apply salves and herbs to the bleeding lashes on Duo's scarred back.  
  
"Did you kill the slaver who did this?" Sally asked, her voice harsh, but the motions of her hands still gentle as she laid strips of salve soaked cloth against the unconscious man's back.  
  
Duo didn't even flinch.  
  
"We had more pressing matters to attend to," Wufei told his wife with a slight flick of his eyes.  
  
Sally nodded. "You had better go back there and do a thorough job of killing him, my heart."  
  
Wufei flushed at the endearment in front of the elite who smiled softly despite the current situation. "Woman," he hissed.  
  
"How did you get here?" Quatre asked, leaning against the wall, feeling suddenly weary. It had been an emotional day.  
  
"We came to search for Sil... for it," Wufei told him simply, realising his slip at the last moment.  
  
Quatre stiffened. He rounded on the taller man and grabbed him by the collar. "Never," he stressed. "Never use that term here. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, my Lord. I'm sorry."  
  
Quatre sighed, relenting. "I'm no longer your anything, perhaps your slave. Why do you think it is here? We... I," he amended. "Have been searching everywhere but I haven't found anything that felt remotely of... that."  
  
"It is different here," Wufei said. "Don't you feel it?"  
  
The blond frowned before opening his inner senses wide. He gasped in shock as he felt the Weaves, the Patterns, everything rushing to him. For the first time in years, he saw everything clearer than he had ever had before. He ran after it, that feeling, that ecstasy. The power swirled beneath the conscious surface and it danced, spinning around him. But when he tried to tap into it, he was met with a wall a mile high. When he came back to himself once again, he found he was cradled in a very worried warrior's arms while his mate was hovering over him.  
  
"Hig... Quatre?" Wufei called out anxiously. "What happened?"  
  
Aquamarine eyes blinked owlishly. "It's here," Quatre fairly breathed. "I can feel it, but I can't use it. Oh Duo, it's here, we found it! We can go home."  
  
Sally seemed sad. "Your highness, your brother... he's... he's..."  
  
The blond launched himself at the healer, shaking hands clutching at Sally convulsively. "He's going to be alright, right? He's going to get better, right? Tell me!!"  
  
The healer managed to disentangle herself from the blond and held him at arms length. "He is very weak. I don't understand it. Doesn't he have any of his tree with him?"  
  
Quatre paled at that and fumbled with a pouch that hung around his neck. It wasn't normally visible to the naked eye and he took great pains to perfect the glamour around it. That pouch held his survival and it was more important to him than anything in the world, except well, possibly his brother. When he left home, the pouch had been full to bursting, but over the years, the pouch had been reduced. He now worried he wouldn't be able to return home with seeds he had left before they ran out. "This is some of mine. We are of the same blood, it should help," he took out a one and offered it to Sally. "Help him, please."  
  
Wufei came behind to steady the shaking blond and they stared with some trepidation at the healer.  
  
"Wufei, I need your help to turn him over," Sally called out from her crouched position next to the cot.  
  
"I'm fine," Quatre told the warrior who then obediently walked over and hunkered down next to his wife.  
  
Wufei eased an arm in front of Duo and as gently as possible turned him over. A moan of pain issued from Duo's parched lips and the occupants in the room heaved a sigh of relief. It was a tiny indication that there was still life within the man.  
  
"Your highness," Sally leaned in close, holding the small seed to Duo's cracked lips. "Take this."  
  
Heavy lidded eyes opened a slit, taking in the blurred form in front of him and Duo let his head fall limp. "No... for... Qua... tre..."  
  
Quatre flinched as if he had been slapped. His mind ran through the events of the time since he had met his brother again. Duo had given him his own pouch for 'safe keeping' as he put it. Had Duo been saving the trees for him all this while at the expense of his own life force?  
  
"You have to, Your Highness," Sally insisted, forcing the small plant on Duo again. "You are going to die if you don't."  
  
"Des... erve... it," Duo choked out. "Qua... tre..."  
  
Sobbing, Quatre rushed forward to gather his brother into his arms. "Please, Duo, don't leave me alone here. We can go home now. It is here, we found it." He took the seed from Sally and coaxed Duo's lips open, dropping it in. He clamped Duo's jaw shut until the little seed released the recuperative powers of the tree that sustained them for life worked its magic on his brother's battered body.  
  
The blond could feel the power, although weakened now, rushing through Duo as he gasped in something akin to elation. The pain washed from his body as it relaxed completely, dropping into true slumber as his body started to heal.  
  
Sally released a sigh of relief as she took her patient from Quatre's protective embrace and laid him down flat again. She continued to work on the lashes, but this time it was more to avoid scarring than the fear of infection. Duo's blooding tree would ensure that he would heal from this.  
  
Weary to the bone, Quatre accepted the support from Wufei who practically carried the blond to the cot opposite the one currently occupied by his brother.  
  
"You need to rest yourself," Wufei told the blond gruffly, tucking the sheets around Quatre carefully.  
  
The blond felt a drowse taking over him but as Wufei got up to leave, his hand shot out to forestall the warrior. "Please, I haven't seen our kindred in a long time. Tell me about yourself?"  
  
Wufei smiled at this plaintive request for a bedtime story, then had to remind himself that this elite was still very young. "I left about the same time as your brother did. In actual fact, I was to find him and bring his runaway behind back. There were many times I actually thought I found him. I mean, how hard was it to track a man with a three foot long braid?" He continued to brush the blond's bangs while Quatre fought with sleep. "Your stubborn brother eluded me until now. He really pricked my honour. I was, after all, the best tracker amongst us and His High..."  
  
"Duo," Quatre corrected sleepily, stifling a large yawn.  
  
"Duo, has never been out of home before that. So I searched and finally gave up on looking for... Duo," Wufei tested the name on his tongue, feeling slightly sacrilegious to address the Elite that way. "... and decided to look for it instead. Where ever it was, I was sure Duo wouldn't be far behind." He stopped, realising the blond was now deeply asleep. He tucked the sheets even tighter around Quatre.  
  
"What are we going to do about them?" Sally asked, having finished with Duo. She stood close to Wufei, feeling a need for reassurance.  
  
Wufei hugged his wife, laying a bronze cheek against her soft hair. "I really don't know. How is Duo?"  
  
"He will survive, but for how long..." Sally lifted sad eyes too met her mate's.  
  
"I know. We are all running on a tight schedule as well."  
  
"Do you think we will be able to find it?"  
  
Wufei shrugged, exhaling explosively. "I really don't know, love. We have been searching for years now and this is the closest we have ever gotten to this feeling."  
  
Sally frowned, delicate arches drawing close together. "We don't even know what it looks like. How do we find something like that? I was barely able to read the Weaves before, much less now."  
  
"The only person that is able to tell us about it is..." Wufei's dark gaze trailed to the man currently resting on his stomach and dead to the world.  
  
"He is a shadow of what he used to be. He's damaged in more ways than one."  
  
"We have to protect them," Wufei stated flatly, his arms tightening around his wife.  
  
Sally leaned into the embrace. "I know, but we are going to have a hard time keeping them a secret for long."  
  
Wufei chuckled softly. "What makes you think they are a secret anymore? When I carried him in, I think there were at least twenty pairs of eyes trained on him."  
  
"I have had at least five requests just now to see them on my way here," Sally laughed lightly. "At the time I couldn't understand why."  
  
The couple stood there for most of the afternoon, watching the two men, no technically still boys, sleep.  
  
Trowa flattened himself outside the door to the new slaves' quarters, his hands tightening over the two slim collars he had intended to bring for Quatre and his brother. He closed his eyes, leaning his head against the wall. A feeling of... what? Disappointment? Betrayal? Sadness? Trowa couldn't be sure and he wasn't able to properly identify it but he felt something at knowing his friend, no, someone akin to his brother had a big secret kept from him and Heero.  
  
Now he had someone else to protect Heero from. While instinctively he knew Wufei wouldn't harm Heero purposely, but it appeared that the dark haired man's loyalty was obviously else where. At this point, Heero needed men that were absolutely devoted to him and if Wufei couldn't be trusted, Trowa would have to do something about it. It hurt him to think of needing to get rid of Wufei.  
  
His thoughts strayed back to the two mysterious slaves he had acquired today. The blond sparked his interest to the point of it being fever pitch. But it wasn't just Quatre. Despite looking like he had been pulled through the mud and having blood caked all over his back, Quatre's brother was still a very beautiful man, or was it, boy. Age was difficult to pin on the two of them. Beautiful was not exactly a flattering word to use on a man to describe them, but when it came to both Quatre and his brother, no other word was more suitable and more apt.  
  
Both of them had a certain delicacy in their features that was no doubt masculine but could hardly call handsome. It was too harsh a word to call them that. There seemed a soft glow on their pale skin that somehow made them seem more ethereal.  
  
He had noticed Heero's rapt attention at the brunet and he wondered at that. His cousin had never shown any interest of that sort to any of the males within the court and Trowa knew he wasn't lacking of any offers. More often that not, it was the women that held Heero's attention, so this was something out of character for him.  
  
To compound to their problems, now they would have to keep a closer eye on Wufei and his wife. This was getting to be a real headache fast.  
  
Trowa silently slunk back out the cramped corridor, collars in hand. He would have to speak to Heero about this soon.  
  
Duo, Quatre, Wufei, Sally.  
  
Just who the hell are you people? Trowa wondered.  
  
tbc...  
  
Whoa, thank you everyone!! I have never had so many reviews for the first chappie of a fic!  
  
I am very touched. I am writing this, but slowly, so more updates of the other two fics than this one. Okay?  
  
Later people! 


	3. Disturbing dreams

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. It's a loan.

Warnings: Shounen-ai, OOCs, AU (what else do I write?), gloomy Duo (sorry, can't help it for now)

**Circle of Destiny**

**  
Part 3  
**

"How much did you hear?" Heero asked, slouching in a chair in his private rooms.

He had left Trowa to deal with the new slaves and had retired to his study to deal with the messy paperwork. He didn't know why he was forced to go through the huge mound of papers when Trowa was the Court Steward, which meant, all administrative work would go to him. He had been quite angry with his cousin for bringing this onto him when he _clearly_ insisted that he didn't want any more slaves within the castle. What was the point of making slave trade illegal when he went around buying more of them?

Then Trowa had come barging into his study a while back with a gleam in his eye and _demanded_ to speak with him in private. Heero had learned earlier on never to ignore his cousin when he had that look on him. Since his rooms were the most private in the entire castle, Heero had long ensured that, they had retreated there.

"I'm not sure what I heard," Trowa replied, leaning against the wall and flicking his long bangs aside with a casual gesture of his hand. "But this is the first time I've heard Wu Fei address someone with such respect."

Heero frowned at that, realising the truth in that statement.

Chang Wu Fei, by all outward appearances, looked like he was from the Eastern Lands and was a competent soldier who eventually rose to become the head of Heero's personal guard. Over the years, he had become more than that. Wu Fei had managed to sneak past Heero's defences to become the then stoic prince's friend. One of the reasons he had managed that was because of the refreshingly lack of subservient attitude in Wu Fei. The Eastern man didn't appear to be intimidated by Heero's oft times brusque attitude and seemed to adopt a similar one himself. He had been honest to a fault at pointing out where Heero had gone wrong in dealing with all situations, ranging from his estranged father to the other soldiers for whom he was in charge of. Heero had turned into a brilliant commander with excellent foresight and strategic planning skills. He had changed from the sullen boy to a confident young king who was well respected by all those who met him, if not well liked.

Reflecting on the past, Heero could probably say that it was Chang Wu Fei who moulded the man he was today. For that he was eternally grateful, but he could never forgive Wu Fei if he turned traitor. Instead, he would send Trowa do serve him a merciful end. Heero hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"Who do you think they are?" Heero asked. He wouldn't normally ask anyone's opinion except for his most trusted, which were basically his cousin and until that day, his Master Guard.

Trowa shrugged. "My closest guess would be royalty of sorts?" He studied Heero's sceptical look before amending, "Well, at the very least, I would say they are Wu Fei's commanders, but they hardly look like soldiers. They are too delicate. He's too beautiful." The final sentence was issued with a soft breathy sigh coupled with a dreamy look.

Heero raised an eyebrow, catching the fact that Trowa had said 'he' instead of 'they'. He shook his head at his cousin's faraway look and realised how infatuated he was with the little blond slave. He personally had no interest in these sorts of relationships, while he knew that it ran rampant within his court. Everything done within the court of the king was for political advantage and in this day and age, it wasn't just confined to marrying for status. Married men would take male lovers if it would gain them political status and an audience with the king. Admittedly, when he was crown prince, he didn't lack for offers from attractive men and women alike, in hopes they would gain favour with the king, not knowing the lack of civility between father and son.

For some reason, while he may have been physically attracted to some of the men, he had refused all their offers and lavished his attention on the females instead. Even then, each affair had been short and unsatisfying. It was as if something was missing from his life when he indulged in it. Each was quickly terminated with nothing more that a cold shoulder turned in each woman's direction. It was from those encounters that Heero garnered the reputation of being a cold-hearted, motherless bastard.

"You don't even know who they are," Heero admonished.

"My instinct tells me that they are harmless," Trowa insisted and Heero probably assumed it was to protect his blond slave more than anything.

Heero sighed, rubbing aching temples with the tips of his fingers. "They might be, but Wu Fei isn't and if he were to protect them, they cease to be harmless any longer."

Trowa nodded in agreement, albeit a little reluctantly. "Wu Fei's sense of justice would drive him to protect those two, whoever they are even if it meant killing you."

A sense of disquiet descended on the pair as they reflected the consequences of that. While they both were adept at sword play, it was Wu Fei who had trained them both and was the Sword Master at Castle Feldrock.

"What should I do with them?" Trowa asked.

Heero hissed in irritation. "_You_ bought them, _you_ got us into this mess and you are asking _me_ what we should do with them?" He raked his fingers through his bangs, which was a nervous gesture for him. "How the hell am I supposed to know? Bed them? Put them to work in the kitchens? I don't know. You're supposed to be helping me in all this stupid administrative matters in Feldrock. You think of something." The young king started to ask something but stopped abruptly.

"The long haired one seemed alright. From what I gathered Sally was able to stem the possible damage of the lashing." Trowa bit back a short bark of laughter at the expression of intense irritation on his king.

"I didn't ask that," Heero muttered almost sullenly.

"You wanted to," Trowa countered and realised the folly of pushing his cousin too far. He found himself slammed against the wall, his head bouncing resoundingly against it.

Heero's piercing blue eyes gleamed like cold stone into Trowa's wary green ones. "Do _not_ presume you know what I want."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Trowa answered with a slight sneer on his lips.

Heero stalked to the other side of them room and waved at Trowa dismissively. "Go, and I don't want to see you until daybreak. You are to be responsible for the slaves and I don't want to see them anywhere near me. Do I make myself clear?"

Trowa, still stinging from Heero's mistreatment of his person, bowed mockingly. "Crystal, my Lord," before quietly exiting.

Heero sat there staring at the closed door for the longest time. He didn't understand why he was on such a short leash. Normally, he was able to hold his emotions and expression with amazing ease but something was upsetting his balance. He didn't know what it was but it was annoying him. He still needed to rip the current court up by the roots and destroy the weeds. He couldn't accomplish it if he couldn't maintain a calm mind. He sank onto the floor and began the relaxation techniques Wu Fei had thought him to help him through his nightmares when he was younger. As usual, a sense of lethargy filled him and he felt himself drift off into the comforting arms of slumber.

XXxxXX

"Come on!" A soft lilting tenor teased and a strong smooth hand tugged at him.

Heero almost groaned. Not this dream again. He couldn't handle this dream.

"Where are we going?" He found himself saying. He had no control what he did when he dreamt this particular dream and this one haunted him over and over and over for years now.

"To see something special." It was always the same. Heero could hear the voice, feel the touch, but the other man's features were always an indistinctive blur.

He heard himself laugh. "I've seen every inch of this place. You made sure of that," he resisted the playful tug of the hand and pulled the other man into his arms.

As usual, the gaping holes in Heero's soul, the gnawing pain he never noticed completely disappeared. It faded as pure contentment filled him in every pore of his body.

"I've a better suggestion of what to do," Heero nuzzled the other man's creamy neck teasingly, a tongue flicking out to lick a sensitive spot. He felt the other man shiver with anticipation but was pushed and held at arms length.

"No, not yet. I want to show you what I've been ordered to guard for the rest of eternity!" The blurry form laughed, and the sound rushed through every fibre of Heero's soul. He found he had missed that infectious sound.

That wasn't right, how could he miss something he never realised he knew? Did he know? Did he forget? How could he have forgotten _him_?

Heero smirked and grabbed the other man's hips, grinding his own with mysterious strangers'. "You can guard this for all eternity."

Abruptly, the other man's teasing demeanour vanished. "You don't have eternity."

The joy that filled Heero drained along with the other man's. "I could."

Hands were clasped hurriedly over his mouth as he heard a frantic whisper, "Don't say things like that _here._ I know you know about it, but you can't let anyone know you do know about it."

"What happens if you lose it?"

"We die, we all die. We lose eternity," came a soft and horrified tone.

Abruptly the scene changed. Heero found himself in the middle of a field of red flowers and they were rippling in the wind. On closer inspection, he realised that it wasn't flowers, but a sea of blood and it was lapping against him.

Hands reached for him, hands stained with blood, pulling at his clothes, painting them red.

"Traitor."

"Thief."

"Liar."

Fear clogged his throat and tore at his heart as the sibilant whispers continued.

"No, I'm not" once again he screamed his denial but the voices continued to taunt, to haunt, and to rip into his very being. "You have to believe me!" He yelled, wanting the one person that mattered to hear, to understand.

The one person that stood far away, stripped naked of clothes and the blood caking on a shivering body. The last thing Heero remembered of the dream before the hands pulled him into the tide of blood to drown was haunted violet eyes accusing him for all eternity.

Heero bolted from his nightmare, chest heaving. His pulse was hammering a wild tempo as he stared at the darkening sky. He rubbed a weary hand across his face. It had been years since he had this dream and as always, it disturbed him. There were times when he stared down at his hands and could literally see the blood coating his hands. That voice, those eyes, they screamed out to him to remember. But remember what? The only thing he remembered was why he stopped using Wu Fei's relaxation techniques. It always brought on the nightmare.

Those eyes, the burned him and he didn't know why his heart clenched painfully when he saw them filled with accusation and hurt. Many times he wanted to scream at that phantom, ask what had he done but as usual the dream was never in his control. He covered his eyes with a hand as he tried to calm his still racing pulse.

A sudden realisation hit him. The slave, the long haired one, he invoked the same feeling his dream had. A long buried instinct told him that he should stay away from that slave.

XXxxXX

Duo was floating in blessed darkness and for the first time in ages, felt at peace with himself. Oddly, he felt no pain but he was certain he was tied to the whipping post again yesterday. He left off pursuing that line of thought when a gentle hand threaded through his hair, stroking his forehead. It was gesture of comfort for him and he leaned into the touch with a soft smile on his lips. A soft murmuring filtered to his ears. It was a familiar tune and one he knew from his childhood. A low rumble started low in his throat and somehow on the way up turned into a purr of pleasure.

"Odin," he whispered, leaning into the touch more fully. The caresses stilled abruptly and something awoke in his mind. His eyes flew open as he bolted upright. Panic seized him as he stared into his brother's blue/green eyes.

Silence reigned except for Duo's heavy breathing as his panic receded a little. Had he actually uttered that name? Why did, after all these years, did he connect comfort with the man that ruined his life, his home and possibly the future of his people? Why did he still think of him? Why after all these years did the feeling reawaken?

Why? Why? Why?

"So, his name was Odin," Quatre said softly. He covered his brother's shaking hand with his own. "You never told me. You never told _anyone._"

Duo averted his brother's piercing look. "There's nothing to tell."

Quatre continued to stare at the top of Duo's bent head and decided that it wouldn't do him any good to push his brother into admitting anything. It was the main reason Duo ran away in the first place.

"Who bought us?" Duo asked at length after realising his brother wasn't going to pursue that line of questioning.

"The King of Kyrin's Steward," Quatre told him, seemingly dazed.

Duo's head came up in shock. "Where are we?"

"Castle Feldrock."

"We are in the damn castle!" That came out in almost a scream. "I thought the king was abolishing slave trade, if not slavery?"

Quatre shrugged. "Would you prefer if you died? Master Trowa was trying to save our lives."

Duo glared at him. "So it's Master Trowa now?" He sneered at his brother's easy acceptance of their new master. "So ready to climb into his bed and warm his sheets now?" His head snapped to one side as the flat of his brother's palm connected with his cheek.

"Do you think I enjoyed that?" Quatre hissed. "Do you think I want men and women alike to use my body? Do you think it is fun for me?" His chin quivered at the thought of his brother's sneer. Even Duo thought he used goods, trash. What was left for him? "I do the best I can…" His voice shook with the effort of holding back tears. "I… I…" his control deserted him completely as fat tears crept down his pale cheeks. He bent his head, his hands clenched into fists in front of him as the tears dropped onto the rough cover on the narrow cot.

Duo stared at his silently weeping brother as guilt ate at his soul. He had no right to accuse Quatre of anything when he was the one that brought this catastrophe on them all. He pulled his brother into a tight hug, resting his chin on the top of Quatre's golden hair. Quatre was a quivering mass in his arms as he tried to get his tears under control. He started whispering soothing nonsense and tracing random patterns on Quatre's back until the blond reduced his tears to the occasional hiccoughing.

"I'm sorry, Cat. Please, forgive me. I shouldn't have said those things," Duo apologised when Quatre finally calmed his tide of tears to listen. He sighed shakily. "If it would take all the pain away, I would have ended my life years ago."

Quatre clutched Duo's shoulders urgently. "_Never_ say that. You didn't do anything but fall in love!"

"With the wrong person," Duo muttered. "With a person that brought this stupid whole nonsense on us all. I shouldn't have been allowed to live. Father was too weak not to order my death."

Quatre hugged his brother tightly around the waist, burying his tear streaked face in Duo's thin chest. He could remember the days when his brother had strong muscles that were eye candy for all the women back home. "Don't say something like that. Father had long forgiven you. If I hadn't been so stupid to get caught and sold, we would have been home."

"If I haven't runaway, you wouldn't have needed to come and look for me. Then you wouldn't have needed to…" Duo was cut off when Quatre's arms tightened around his waist.

"No more recriminations. Let's just agree we are both idiots?" Quatre grinned cheekily at his brother, wiping away the remnants of his crying fit.

Duo answered with a small quirk of his own lips.

Quatre's grin faltered as he once again realised just how much his brother had changed over the years. The Duo he knew from before would have returned a grin twice the size and a hundred times cheekier but he guessed the years had effectively killed the child in his brother. What emerged was a cold and hard man.

"I remember Mueller," Duo frowned slightly. "I remember being whipped and then, then…" He tilted his head questioningly at Quatre, silently asking a question.

The blond gripped the front of his tattered shirt where the pouch was back under the glamour once again.

"You gave me a seed?" Duo shrieked. "What did you do a stupid thing like that?"

"Because I wanted my brother to live!" Quatre countered defensively. "I'm not going to allow you sacrifice yourself for me!"

Duo stared at Quatre sullenly.

"Just how long haven't you had something from your blooding tree?" Quatre asked with a defeated sigh.

Duo shrugged one shoulder.

"I want an answer," Quatre pressed.

"A month," Duo sounded like the words were dragged out of him.

"A month?" Quatre's voice climbed an octave. "You went without it for a month? Are you crazy?"

Duo flushed but remained stubbornly silent.

The blooding tree was part of every one of their people. A blooding tree was planted for each child born and their lives revolved around it. They spent their lives caring and nurturing their trees. If in the chance that their blooding trees were to wilt, so would their lives. They would have to be close to their trees, which was a source of their strength and their life force. When away from home, the trees would continue to nourish them by way of the blooding tree seeds. They would need to replenish themselves at the very least once every two weeks and anything less than that would be complete, utter suicide.

Which was what Quatre was accusing Duo of right now.

"I just wanted…"

"We can grow them now, so you will take them. Promise me!" Quatre shook his brother gently. He knew if Duo promised him something, he would do it. Duo _never_ lied.

Duo's impossibly azure eyes widened. "Grow? What are you…"

A sharp knock on the door ended all discussion as Duo's arms came around Quatre again, protectively this time as his eyes narrowed on the door.

Tbc…

Oooh, lookie, Tsu decided to continue to story. Aaaack! Too many stories at once! Haaaaalp!


	4. Mysteries

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. It's a loan.

Warnings: Shounen-ai, OOCs, AU (what else do I write?), gloomy Duo (sorry, can't help it for now)

**Circle of Destiny**

**Part 4**

Trowa met Wufei again outside the slaves' quarters. It appeared as if the Eastern man was guarding the entrance.

"What are you doing here?" Trowa asked a little suspiciously. Once again he carried the simple black collars for his new slaves and clothing for each of them. He wasn't sure if they would fit, but given the circumstances it was better than the mere rags he had seen them wear. It was criminal for such a beautiful body to be wearing rags. If he had anything to say about it, he would dress Quatre in all the jewels he owned.

He had nearly tripped after _that_ thought. Where had that come from? He barely knew the man and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the blond. That thought did make him drop the things he was carrying. _Spend the rest of his life?_ He shook his head to clear it of inappropriate thoughts of a certain blond slave. He wondered why all thoughts of Quatre somehow ended with edible cream of some sort being spread across his naked chest. He had never had much interest in relationships of this sort but it was not lacking for offers. After picking up the collars and the clothes, he continued towards the bottom level of the castle.

He worried for the other slave. He looked really bad yesterday and Trowa had no hopes for him being fully functional for a long time, maybe ever. The damage was a little too extensive. Once again he squelched the desire to hunt down the slaver and dole him a little justice Trowa's style. So wrapped up in his thoughts that he wasn't aware that his feet had brought him to his destination, where Wufei stood outside of in an extremely defensive position. His right hand was on his sword and looked ready to draw it at a moment's notice. A spark of resentment formed in Trowa as he took in the alertness within the other man that wasn't always present when he was protecting Heero. It wasn't that Wufei was remiss in his duties as the king's body guard but he never showed this level of suspicion in any situation. It was as if Trowa finally saw the real Wufei for the first time.

"I'm making sure no one goes into their room that's all," Wufei's tone was flippant, but there was something behind those eyes that told Trowa otherwise. The obsidian eyes were raking the hallway back and forth like a hawk.

"Shouldn't you be doing that to Heero's room and not the _slaves'_?" Trowa challenged, his eyes narrowed to slits.

Wufei snorted. "If Heero's guards aren't able to protect him, then I would be dead as well even if I was standing over his bed."

Trowa bit back a retort but knew Wufei had a point. His cousin's personal guards were handpicked and personally trained by the Sword Master. They were a deadly and an impenetrable force. They may not be as good as Wufei but if all of them were to miss an assassination attempt, the assassin would be either a sorcerer or an elf. These were the only two that were able to move stealthy enough and quick enough to get close to Heero without triggering a call of alarm.

"That still doesn't answer my question."

Wufei shrugged. "I subdued five of your servants that decided your new slaves were fair game."

Trowa paled at the image of his blond slave subjected to that sort of treatment.

_His_ blond slave? A part of his mind whispered mockingly.

"Where are they?" Trowa asked, his voice tight with rage. Whatever the reason, no one abuses his property. They were his to protect.

"Forget it, Trowa," Wufei told him evenly. "They have enough of a lesson from me as it is. You will be missing a few servants at your service today." There was a feral gleam of satisfaction in his eyes that took Trowa aback for a moment.

It was a look Trowa was sure was a slip on the normally calm Sword Master's part. The look quickly disappeared behind the calm façade once again.

"Is that for them?" Wufei levelled a dark look on the collars. Trowa knew Wufei's stand on slavery, he had always been extra gentle and kind with them but his almost enraged expression was new. "I don't understand…"

Trowa held up a hand to stave off any further argument. "They are still slaves until freed and these," he lifted the collars and flashed his family's insignia at the Sword Master. "… would provide them with the necessary protection until Heero frees him." He noticed his slip when Wufei quirked an amused eyebrow at him. "Them, frees them."

Wufei smiled speculatively at the now blushing Trowa and moved out of the way. "Don't hurt him," he warned in a low tone as Trowa moved past him.

Trowa stiffened, realising that he was transparent as glass when it came to the blond slave that somehow evoked such protectiveness in him. Taking a deep breath, he turned the knob and entered the room. Two pairs of equally unusual eyes stared apprehensively at him. He stifled a gasp when he realised the other slave had not only awoken, he appeared to be glowing with health. This wasn't the same slave he saw yesterday, all bruised and battered. Sure there were still signs of his ill treatment but the massive damage that was present yesterday was…. gone.

Trowa's green eyes travelled up the near naked body of the brown haired slave and wondered at the blood in Quatre's family. What was it that made the men in his family as different as day and night but equally exquisite? Where Quatre was golden, his brother was burnished brown, and he had so much of it all bound in an untidy braid right now. Sea coloured eyes clashed with the most intense azure Trowa had ever seen. Actually, he hadn't exactly seen eyes that colour before. Quatre was almost pale but his brother had a creamy hue to his skin. They looked about the same height with features perfectly formed to create an overall appearance of almost perfection. Quatre was perfect without a mar on his skin, but his brother…

There were scars all over his bared chest that spoke of torture in the past. His violet eyes would have been something to behold in the past but right now, they were so haunted and aged it looked out of place in that young face. In fact, they both had dull, jaded eyes, only in Quatre's brother, Trowa wanted to weep when he looked into them. It was almost… empty.

"Master Trowa," Quatre brightened considerably as he tried to disentangle himself from the cage his brother's arms made.

Trowa noticed Quatre's brother sneering slightly at that title but before he could snap a rebuke, the violet eyed slave's narrowed eyes flew open as he stared at something behind him. Without turning, he knew the presence behind him was Wufei. Once again suspicion rose. There was an odd jumble of relationship between the three of them and Trowa couldn't even begin to see where the snarl began to unravel it. From the corner of his eye, he saw the Eastern man inclining his head slightly and the answering, almost regal nod from the long haired man, no, boy. They both were still boys, though not much younger than Trowa and Heero. Wufei's age had always been indiscernible to them and after a while, they stopped guessing.

"My name is Trowa Barton," Trowa introduced himself to both slaves, more for the benefit of Quatre's brother.

"Our Master?" The chestnut haired man was definitely sneering and without caution.

If Trowa was a harsher master, he would have ordered the slave whipped for his insolence. Maybe that was the reason for all the old wounds that peppered his body. "Yes," he rammed that point in. "And also the man that saved your worthless life!"

"Duo!" Quatre turned and hugged his brother before turning and shooting a venomous glare at Trowa.

Trowa felt like a fist was clenched around his heart when he saw the near hate reflected in the blond's eyes. He wasn't sure what he said, only wanting to put some backbone into the seemingly ungrateful boy. Somewhere off to his side, Wufei hissed his annoyance, which in the past was a prelude to a slap on the back of the head. This time however, Wufei merely stood stiffly and silently behind Trowa. Ignoring the man, Trowa turned back to his slaves and was shocked to the core to see Duo, that was his name, huddled in on himself, his skin the colour of ashes and he had on a look that spoke of complete horror and guilt. Duo was shaking as his eyes were horrifying blank as Quatre clutched his brother to him, whispering softly and soothingly.

"Quatre," Trowa began hesitantly, taking a step into the room. He screwed up and he screwed up bad this time. He wasn't certain what he said but all he knew that it was the wrong thing.

"Stay away from us," Quatre snapped with unprecedented heat and venom. Then his expression softened. "Please, Master, for now."

Nodding tightly, Trowa left the two alone, and found him facing a very irate Wufei in the hallway. The odd thing was, the Sword Master didn't rip at him, something which Trowa fully expected him to do. They stood there in uncomfortable silence, the collars and clothes still clutched stupidly in Trowa's hands while he watched the muscles in Wufei's jaw working spasmodically. His hands were clenched so tight around the hilt of his sword his knuckles were white with the strain.

"What did I say wrong?" Trowa asked Wufei quietly.

"Everything," Wufei bit out harshly and turned resolutely away from him.

XXxxXX

Someone was singing.

It washed through him like a stream of pure joy.

Duo looked at his brother who was humming a soft tune. "Cat?" He asked uncertainly. Once again he fell into that deep, dark place buried within the layers of guilt. Then he remembered what triggered it.

Quatre stopped humming when he realised his brother was once again with him. He levelled Duo with a scathing glare. "You are not worthless!"

The other man issued a sigh but otherwise kept silent.

"It is stronger here," Quatre said in an offhand manner.

"What is?" Duo asked, not really interested in the current flow of conversation.

"The Weaves."

That caused Duo's attention to sharpen. "You can see them?"

Quatre nodded, his eyes slightly out of focused. "It is stronger here than I've ever experienced in a long while. It's here!"

Duo jerked as if slapped. "It _can't _be here." He closed his eyes and felt something inside him shift, come together and completing a part of his soul he thought had died.

"Maybe it became a family heirloom here or something. Maybe they don't even know what it is!" Quatre was definitely getting excited but Duo was filled with the same dread from so long ago.

Pushing the euphoria away, Duo looked warningly as his brother. "No, that is impossible."

"How so?" Quatre's brow wrinkled in confusion.

"It can only exist when Odin is here and he is _dead_," Duo said bitterly.

"Maybe he left it with someone or…"

Duo was shaking his head vehemently. "You will never understand what I mean. Forget it, it is not here. This is a mistake. We need to runaway," he told Quatre urgently.

For once, Quatre wasn't about to let Duo dictate his actions. "I am going to find it whether you let me or not. I will bring it home so we can all go home. I am not running away here. You can run for the rest of your life if you want, but I won't be joining you." He looked towards the door. "Wufei is certain it is here as well and he is going to help me find it."

"Wufei?" Duo asked softly, surprised at his brother's resolve. "The warrior? He believes it too?"

Quatre grabbed his brother by the shoulders and force Duo to look up at him. "We can go home now. We can find it and go home. You won't have to live with this guilt anymore." He cast a pleading glance at Duo. "Please, for me, let me make things better, for you and for everyone."

Unable to deny his brother anything, especially when those wide innocent eyes were wielded with such precision, Duo nodded in resignation. He had been a slave for so long, what were another few years? In a few years Quatre would realise that they would never find it simply because the man who had it was long dead. This was probably the echo of it. That mean Odin was buried here somewhere. Despite how much he hated the man, Duo felt something in his heart give way at the thought of seeing his grave.

XXxxXX

"You are to wear these," Master Trowa passed them the collars as Duo flinched from them as if burnt.

He stared at the beaten metal with a crest hanging from it. Duo guessed it was Master Trowa's family insignia, marking them as property. At least, no branding this time. He remembered the pain on Quatre's sweet face at the sight of his horribly disfigured body and he had wanted to crawl into the nearest hole and pulled the earth along to bury himself.

Taking a deep breath, Duo reached for the circlet and opened the clasp. He stared at the open collar for a long time, exchanging an anguished look with his brother. Once again, guilt ate at him. This was all his doing, this slavery, this torture.

He saw his brother nod imperceptibly to him and without thinking further, he put the offending circlet around his neck and snapped it shut. The weight of the collar lay heavy around his slender neck, as did it around Quatre's. He stood there with his head bowed low and once again lamented for the loss of freedom that he had brought on them all.

"These are clothes for both of you," Master Trowa continued after a length of uncomfortable silence. The long haired slave had lost all his resentment and was resolutely staring a hole in the ground.

"Thank you," Quatre reached out and took the small bundle from him.

What descended later was even more uncomfortable. Duo continued to study the ground, while he felt Quatre and Master Trowa staring at each other silently. He lifted his head and noticed Master Trowa staring from him to his brother to the stack of clothes in Quatre's grasp.

"You want us to change with you in the room?" Duo exploded, his eyes growing impossibly wide.

He saw a slight softening in Master Trowa's expression before realising that the eyes that was once the pride of his people could still be used very much like Quatre's. Also, his master was enough of a softie for that to happen. He quickly filed that information away along with a quick stifled smile. Maybe this master wouldn't be as bad as the others. But he didn't like the way he was staring at his brother. Noblemen were liars all of them and he didn't want the master to be touching sweet, innocent Quatre. He didn't want his brother to feel the same heartache and pain he went through with the traitorous Odin Lowe.

"We are all men, and I need to bring you to your duties," Master Trowa refrained from looking at the two of them, unable to stop the faint blush that coloured his cheeks,

Duo and Quatre exchanged amused looks with each other. Years of slavery had eroded any sense of embarrassment of their naked bodies. For Quatre, he was confident that it was an extremely attractive body and had been baring it for years to men and women alike. For Duo, his was a body scarred from years of whipping and branding. He had been humiliated with public stripping as a form of punishment for years now. The brothers proceeded to strip their rather tattered garments and dropped the rags in a pile in the middle of the small room. They each took a tunic and a pair of pants from the pile and put them on, finding it to be a good fit. Quatre rolled his eyes at his brother, noting his choice in clothing was once again dull black. Duo smirked at that familiar expression but otherwise kept silent. Once done, they turned in unison to face their master.

Master Trowa stared at them for a while and in that silence, some of Duo's long forgotten humour rose to the surface as he quipped gently, "Shall we go or do you want us to pirouette for you?"

That snapped Trowa into action as he nodded curtly and led the duo out of the small room. He met the amused expression of the once stoic Sword Master. The door had been tightly shut, but somehow, Trowa suspected he had heard every single word spoken within the room. Once again, the age old question ran within Trowa's mind. Just who exactly were these people?

This was the first time Duo and Quatre had seen the inside of a castle. Their usual owners were either merchants or noblemen but Castle Feldrock was a massive structure made out of granite. Though bleak, it had a beauty of its own. It was also teeming with life. The brothers tried to appear as unobtrusive as possible, knowing the less attentive they bring onto themselves, the better. However, Duo noticed they weren't completely successful in this endeavour as hungry eyes stared at their passage. Why were they here? Why were they _slaves_?

He swung a look at the following Wufei who silently returned the accusation with a calming stare of his own. There would be a lot to speak of later. The small crowd that gathered inclined their head as the brothers' passed them while a few reached out to touch their sleeves, pulling back when they were gruffly ordered back to work.

"Are you alright?" Quatre asked Duo under his breath. He knew Duo had never been comfortable with reverence from anyone, even after he was raised as Master within their people.

"Why are they here? Did I do that as well? Make them all slaves?" Duo had a pained frown and there were tense lines around his mouth.

Quatre gripped Duo's arm, but otherwise appeared to be staring at Master Trowa's back and following him to wherever their master decided was their duty. "There is a reason. You did not make them all slaves. They would have been safe back home." He stressed his statement with another squeeze. "We will speak to Wufei about this later."

Duo nodded.

"Here we are," Master Trowa announced, missing the entire conversation between his new slaves and threw open the stable doors. "This is where you will be working from now on."

For the first time in years, a true smile formed on Duo's lips as the sounds of horses neighing and dogs barking filtered through the massive room to his ears. Life, it surrounded him, seeped into his consciousness. He peeked at his brother and saw the same rapture on his pale face. Quatre was right, the Weaves were stronger here and they were present every where, in every facet of life at Feldrock. It was feeding into the two of them like drugs.

Quatre was right, it was here.

That meant, Odin was here.

Tbc

Hello! Circle and Heaven have been updated because I am going out of town. Reflections will be updated tonight.

See ya.


	5. Meeting Heero

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. It's a loan.

Warnings: Shounen-ai, OOCs, AU (what else do I write?), gloomy Duo (sorry, can't help it for now)

Author note: I am sooooooooo sorry about yesterday's mix up with the chapters. One should be forgiven for trying to update with their eyes half closed at midnight on a weekday. Sorry once again.

This is the real chapter. Enjoy.

**Circle of Destiny**

**Part 5**

Duo went through each stall, touching the silken nose of each animal who nuzzled his caresses contentedly. He laughed, delighted. The horses were stamping their feet, trying to get his attention, and he was kept busy for a while, soothing the tempers of stallions, mares and geldings alike. It had been a long while since he was able to work with anything alive. Most of the time he had been carrying out hard labour or working in the fields, but he was never assigned stable duty.

At the end, in the deepest, darkest part of the dusty stable was a large stall where a massive steed rested. Duo's feet took him to it and as he neared, he was shocked to discover a pure white stallion. He was beautiful, deep chested and a proud arch to his graceful neck. He also had a really bad temper if the threatening grunts and stamping of his feet were anything to go by.

"Be careful with that one," Master Trowa warned with some alarm. "That's Wing, the king's steed and he absolutely hates it if anyone else touches him."

A wide smile creased Duo's generous lips as he approached the stallion. "He's just a big pussy cat, aren't you?" He almost laughed as the horse snorted in affront, and started stamping his feet again, tossing his head in annoyance. He gnashed his teeth threateningly at Duo's approaching fingers, but the slave kept a soft litany of cooing. Wing nipped Duo's fingers playfully, but the slave knew the horse meant him no harm. He just had an ego and a reputation to maintain as the nastiest stallion in the stables. Duo chuckled softly as the stallion melted under his tender hand. He stroked the silken nose as Wing whinnied in pleasure. His hand wandered further down his neck, scratching at the spots the stallion told him was itching.

He heard Master Trowa gasped in shock at the placid countenance of the normally vicious stallion. Apparently, only the king can touch this temperamental steed without getting his fingers snapped off.

"He's a beautiful creature, isn't he?" Duo continued his praise.

"What are you doing!" A horrified yell came from another part of the spacious stalls.

Duo instantly backed away from the horse, much to his displeasure as Wing started kicking furiously at the low door. He lowered his gaze as he edged closer to Quatre and his master for protection. He had learnt early in the game that any raised voices directed at a slave invariably meant whipping at the end of it.

"Dermail," Trowa barked, noting Duo's distress.

The stable master halted in front of the Court Steward and bowed respectfully. "Lord Trowa, are these the new slaves?" He stared appraisingly at the longhaired one. The stable master had seen him touch Wing, the nastiest stallion he had ever encountered and seen the horse quiver under his hand like a puppy. This was no ordinary young man if he could reduce the proud stallion to a puddle of mush in seconds.

"Yes, he is. This is Duo and he will be assigned to stable duty from now on."

Two pairs of shocked eyes shot to him.

"What about Quatre?" Duo asked, a tremor present in his voice.

"He is to be my body slave," Trowa announced, not sure himself when he decided it. He woke this morning fully intending to keep the brothers in the same duty, knowing the blond would find comfort in keeping close to his brother. As the day progressed, he realised with a painful jolt he wanted Quatre tending to him, to be in his room. To wake up and see that little blond head hunkered in front of his fireplace, stoking the embers, the morning sun glistening off his naked pale skin.

Wait a minute…

"What?" Quatre whispered, the blood draining from his face as he stared at Master Trowa in complete horror. Had he been completely wrong about his master? He had judged Master Trowa to be a kind hearted man, decent and fair. But he had recognised the hunger in those emerald eyes a while ago, the same hunger in many of his previous owner's eyes, before they ravaged him senseless, leaving him usually in pain and in a pool of his own blood. For the times when his owners were women, it hadn't been any better. They had their own form of torture as well but for them, most of the times it involved mind games. Those twisted the reality and sanity of Quatre's mind, leaving him even more violated that the physical variety meted out by men.

Hearing the tortured whisper torn out of Quatre and the despair in those aquamarine eyes, Duo snapped. He launched himself at his master and grabbed him by the collar. "Touch him in any way, and I will kill you," he promised, death written clearly in his eyes, ignoring the warning yell from the stable master.

"Duo," Quatre grabbed his brother, fearful that his master would decide to punish his brother for this. "It's alright. It's okay."

Master Trowa took a step back and cleared his throat forcefully. "I would never hurt Qua… a slave like that. The only kind of bed partner I want is a willing one." That sounded like a promise. "However, I do need someone to tend to my personal needs other those that involve carnal acts of pleasure." He gazed intently at Duo. "Clear enough?"

Duo remained a little unsure, but nodded anyway. He didn't know what this young nobleman had in mind for his brother. There was attraction there, no doubt about it, but there was sincerity in everything Trowa had said so far. Still, he hooked his arm around his little brother and gave him a hug. He stepped back and watched the tall nobleman steer his brother toward the castle, unable to banish the odd feeling of dread that built in his chest. He saw so many similarities between this relationship and the mistake that was his own so many years ago. He worried for his, in his opinion, naïve and still rather impressionable younger brother. Despite years as a slave, Quatre still retained his innocence and his unfailing belief in all that was good in everyone. Nothing could wash the wide eyed wonder from those sea blue eyes and Duo strove to ensure that nothing ever will.

"He won't be hurt, Duo," Wufei muttered softly.

Duo started. He didn't even hear the silent steps of the warrior coming up behind him. He sighed deeply. Wufei had apparently elected himself to be his guardian. But then who would be his brother's? They were both at risk here in this foreign place.

"While Trowa is many things, he is honourable. He wouldn't hurt your brother for anything in the world," Wufei assured the still silent man, whose shoulders were disturbingly slumped. The warrior had never seen this Elite this dejected before, this defeated. He was their final hope and he had to be what he once was again. The light in their night. Whatever happens, Duo must survive, he must be saved from himself.

"Why are you here?" Duo muttered in a low tone, walking back into the stables. He was very much aware of the stable master staring at their curious interaction. What was a slave doing with the Weapons Master? More accurately, what was the Weapons Master doing, protecting a lowly slave?

Wufei snapped to attention, as one would a superior, though, in Kyrin, he was no one's subordinate, save the King and even then, others thought it was more from his suffering that any form of true allegiance pledged.

"I am here to protect you, my…" The Eastern man cut himself off, casting a surreptitious look at Dermail who was staring with interest.

Duo resisted the urge to growl at Wufei's loose tongue. He exhaled slowly and turned away from his protector, effectively ignoring him. "Master, this would be where I carry out my duties now?" He asked Dermail quietly.

The Stable Master nodded mutely before belatedly remembering his position and started firing instructions in Duo's directions. What he should do, what he shouldn't do, what must be done, so on and so forth. Wufei stood by, feeling his heart clench at the once proud Elite standing there so dejectedly, listening to this _man_ ordering him around. Once done, a rake and a bucket were shoved into the long haired man's hands and he was ordered to clean the stables up. Obediently, Duo started raking the animal waste from the ground. Wufei could only stare in disbelief, remember the defiance of this Elite in the past and how he would stand up to the warriors who threatened to squish his cheeky blond younger brother. Admittedly, Quatre had been very much of a rascal in the past, teasing the warriors as much as he enjoyed tweaking the tails of animals of prey in the forest. While the brothers were respected, a warrior's pride was nothing to be trifled with and many a time, he had complaints from his men about throwing Quatre into the nearest body of water. It was usually the older and more level headed Duo that stepped in to tease the sullen frowns away, allowing them to see the rather scant humour in the situation before hitting his brother upside the head and dragging him away by the ear.

This… person now mucking the stalls was a poor shadow of that memory. Gone was the spirited glint in violet eyes, his once proud bearing now reduced to a marked slump in the shoulders and the once almost incessant chattering mouth was resolutely closed. No, Wufei didn't know this person before him. However, he had laid the foundation of releasing Duo, his brother and all their kindred who sought sanctuary here by his order. He had raised a good king who would end the pain slavery brought and bring a new lease of life to those caught in the snarl.

"What are you doing here, Wufei?" Dermail asked, more curious that irritated at Wufei infringing on what he thought was his domain. The two had a rather amicable relationship. Either didn't bother with the other's affairs. However, Wufei was doing just the opposite in this case and Dermail felt he had the right to know.

Wufei leaned against a stall, absently stroking a gelding that wandered over, nuzzling his shoulder for attention and the occasional treat. "The new slave. They both seemed to be favourites of Lord Barton. I just wanted to make sure no harm came to them."

Dermail grinned in understanding. "Aah, you want him as your bed warmer as well but the wife is in the way?"

The glare levelled at the Stables Master could have pulverised rock. "Do _not_ interfere in things you have no comprehension of. I will not meddle in your domain. I am here to make sure he is safe that's all." He spoke in a low, menacing tone that warned Dermail he meant business. He wouldn't attack a man who had no way of defending himself, no matter how much he deserved it. It just wouldn't be honourable.

"Are you saying that I would harm him?" Unfortunately, the Stables Master decided to take what Wufei said the wrong way. His voice rose in affront.

Duo's head lifted at the sound of angry voices and immediately shrank into a corner. He dropped his rake and fled into Wing's stables, cowering under the stallion for protection. He had learned a long time ago that angry voices meant pain. When angry voices were around, hide. And he hid, cowering like a rat. He hated himself, he hated what he had become. He had lost every single ounce of pride and everything that made him alive. He hugged his knees close to his chest, rocking himself, trying to be as small as he could.

"Please, don't hurt me, don't hurt me. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Why couldn't he die? Why didn't anyone allow him to die? He stared at the old faded lines across his wrists. His moment of weakness, his times of forgotten vows. The times he broke his promise to his brother, that he would stay strong and return to his family. Why couldn't he just die?

Wufei turned at the sound of scrambling and saw the Elite running to hide in the King's stallion's stall. "Damn," he muttered, taking off after Duo.

The large horse seemed to have taken a liking to Duo and was now protecting him, rearing on its hind legs. Wufei had to dodge the deadly hooves as Dermail shouted out a warning.

"What the hell happened?" Dermail pulled Wufei out of the way of the descending hooves.

"I don't know," Wufei tried once again to get to Duo, only to be pushed back by a shrieking horse. "Duo, please, come out from there. You can get hurt!" The panicking horse wouldn't allow Wufei any closer as it continued to buck, its legs kicking frantically at the side of the stall. Wufei noted while the stallion seemed crazed, it was taking pains to avoid hurting the cowering, shivering, thoroughly terrified Duo. He backed up a little, pulling Dermail along with him. Wing instantly calmed a little, snorting at the two of them in warning. It was as if the horse was reacting to Duo's panic and _protecting_ him. Or, it could sense how deadly Duo could be when pushed over the edge. While looking for all the world like a lost waif, Wufei could see a wiry strength radiating through that thin body. When backed into a corner, Duo could and would lash out. Wufei had, in the short time Trowa acquired the two Elites, found out as much he could of their past only to be distressed to receive information that Duo had been known to kill his owners when threatened. Some of them had just disappeared. Among the slavers, Duo had been a curse more than a prize. No one wanted to be in possession of him and was more than willing to let him go at a reduced price, except for that greedy leech Mueller.

"We need to get him out. Wing will trample him to death," Dermail argued, straining against Wufei's restraining arm.

"No, the horse is trying to protect him," Wufei tried to back them both as far away as possible, noting that Dermail's cries had brought an audience, which was effectively riling up the horse again.

"Calm the King's steed and get that slave out of there!" Dermail screamed at his assistants who surged to action.

One of them grabbed a rope and proceeded to lasso the rearing head of the stallion.

Wufei ran forward with them, trying to make them stop. He knew instinctively that this was a bad idea and a huge mistake. There was something shaking in his very bones that spelled disaster. It was as if terror was rising from the very depths of his soul and spreading out to the land. The pandemonium erupted even more when Wing's struggling cracked the stall of his stable.

"Noooooooooooooo…" Duo screamed, covering his ears from the sound of angry, screaming men.

Suddenly, everyone surrounding the stables flew backwards, landing on their backs. Wufei landed with a thud and laid there winded for a while. What in all that was holy happened? As fast as the attack came, it ended just as abruptly. The Weapons Master didn't even see where it came from. He moaned softly, lifting his head, realising with some panic that he had lost sight of Duo. To his utter shock, he found the long haired slave, still curled under Wing, who had a distinctively smug look on his equine face. Both of them were unharmed. The air around Duo shimmered for an instant, providing Wufei with a split second glimpse at the Elite without his glamour. Magic, Duo was using magic. But Duo wasn't supposed to be able to use magic, not anymore.

Worry gnawed at him as he finally understood the last part of the report regarding Duo. If Duo was still able to wield such power, albeit rather uncontrolled, then his former masters didn't disappear. They were reduced to nothing in the face of his fear. That meant Duo had to be kept calm under all circumstances or he could very well destroy the entire Kyrin at the blink of an eye. But how? Their kind had been severely weakened but yet… True that Duo had been raised a Master, but without _it_, even Quatre was powerless, and the blond was next in line to being the Master.

"Duo," Wufei called out calmly, not wanting to spook the high strung horse anymore. "Please, come out of there, no one is going to hurt you." He held out his hand to Duo, who seemed to be coming to himself a little.

"Warrior?" Duo whispered, a little confused. "What am I…" He blinked, realising where he was and what had happened.

"Come, Duo, I promise, no one will hurt you. On my honour."

"I did it again, didn't I?" Duo whispered brokenly, guilt written on every line of his face.

Wufei winced. _Again._ This wasn't the first time. He had killed before. Wufei couldn't imagine the guilt laying in Duo for taking a life. The Master revered life in every form and to take one so wantonly was possibly damaging his soul to the very core. "It's alright, Duo. Please, reach for me, come out. Wing is not very happy with us right now, but he won't hurt you."

Duo's expressive eyes darted uncertainly, not wanting to give up the safety the stallion could provide. It was odd, but Wing made him feel secure. It was a very familiar feeling but the memory was a fleeting one.

"Come," Wufei continued to coax, silently debating with himself if it was safe to crawl into the stall to drag Duo out. He inched closer and instantly backed off when the huge animal threateningly stomped near his hand, missing by mere inches.

It was a warning. Wufei couldn't speak to animals, he had not the talent but he understood enough of them to respect when they decide to show their displeasure. Wing didn't want anyone to touch Duo and that was final.

"_Get the hell out of there_!" Dermail, ego bruised by having the once obedient Wing, at least with him only, throw such a temper tantrum, yelled at Duo. He wasn't about to let a slave upstage him. While the King strictly forbid whipping of slaves, there were other ways to punish them. Of course, he learned in that split second that yelling at Wing was a disastrous mistake. Once again, the stallion surged to anger, bucking wildly within the small confined space.

"Dermail, you idiot," Wufei cursed, at a loss of how to get Wing to calm down. He noted angrily Duo was once more cringing in the corner again, a dazed look returning to his expression.

Suddenly a sharp whistle pierced the air. Wing immediately settled down, calming and stared expectantly at the entrance.

_Thank the Spirits for Heero,_ Wufei thought. The only one that could command Wing in this manner was Heero. He sighed as a very angry King stalked into the stables.

"What is going on here?" Heero asked, his expression set in stone.

XXxxXX

Duo huddled behind the stallion while it threatened to knock down the once sturdy wood panels. He couldn't believe how low he had sunk to be afraid of raised voices. But after years of 'training', it was difficult not to be.

Wing was sending a steady stream of words of comfort to him even as he set his mind to protect this one little insignificant slave that sought refuge in his stall. Why this horse bothered Duo would never know, but there was something hauntingly familiar about this steed. It was as if he met an old friend. Years on enslavement had dulled his memory of the past and he just couldn't place where he had seen Wing before. If he hadn't met Quatre, he doubted he would be able to remember all that he was past the very sketchy details.

The shouting continued around him. He could hear the Stables Master yell out indignantly. Duo almost moaned out loud, knowing his next round of punishment would come from this man.

Through all the chaos was when he heard a sound shot a stream of pure dread through his entire body.

That whistle. It was so hauntingly familiar. Shaking the detachment off, Duo scrambled from under the now docile stallion, looking in the direction of a new arrival.

"What is going on here?" The stranger asked, his voice cold.

Duo's breath got caught in his chest. That mess of hair, those piercing blue eyes, the voice that could be as warm as a summer's day. Even when he lied through his teeth. He stumbled back, his knees feeling weak. He thought he was ready, he knew since _it_ was here, there was a big chance…

He felt his breath coming raggedly. Memories long buried pushed themselves to the surface, crowding his head, screaming for him to remember. To remember the lies, the betrayal, the abandonment.

A strong presence was suddenly beside him. "Duo, what's wrong?" Wufei asked urgently, holding him by the crook of his arm.

Something bubbled out of him, crashing against his chest. He saw red. Pushing Wufei aside with a strength he thought he wasn't capable anymore, Duo stalked up to the stranger, yet not and punched the messy haired man.

Hard.

"You bastard!"

tbc.


	6. Of the past

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. It's a loan.

Warnings: Shounen-ai, OOCs, AU (what else do I write?), gloomy Duo (sorry, can't help it for now)

**Circle of Destiny**

**Part 6**

Quatre followed his Master apprehensively behind. No, he wasn't at all frightened of what would happen to him behind the closed doors of the bed chamber; he was more than used to that. His previous owners had been less than kind and more than creative when it came to the pleasures of the flesh. He had seen the worse of what they had to offer but yet, he was nervous about his new master. From carefully lowered lashes, the slight blond studied Trowa. He was attractive, no doubt about it and Quatre couldn't dismiss the attraction. He was shy about this attraction either, unlike some of the people he had met. He was brought up to understand that sexuality was irrelevant in all cases.

There was a mysterious air that clouded Trowa wherever he walked. That thought stopped him for a while. He was thinking of his Master as _Trowa_? That has never happened before. He never thought of the cruel, smelly people who used him mercilessly by name. That would be placing an emotion to that person. That wasn't done. He was taught earlier on by the other pleasure slaves to never get emotionally involved. It made the parting harder when they got tired of him. While aesthetically pleasing, Quatre had never been in possession by one master for more than half a year each time. His brother had been the same, but Duo had been oft times violent. So, the lithe blond would wait for the day when this master got sick of him. Instead of feeling a sense of elation for feeling a few fleeting moments of freedom, that thought made him ill.

Trowa had shown him and his brother nothing but kindness since the first time they met, which was only a few days ago. But it took a much shorter time for most of his masters to show him the inside of their bed chambers. So far the tall nobleman had been unfailingly polite and even extremely courteous in matters relating to him.

And now, he had just been told that he was to be Trowa's body servant.

While he felt slightly betrayed, Quatre was still under the impression that this man wouldn't hurt him. He was led into a rather large chamber which was sparsely furnished. The only thing that looked like a luxury in that whole room was the bed. It was large and plush with a multitude of cushions on it with a soft satin coverlet covering the entire bed. It reminded Quatre of Duo's room back home some how. While his brother had no use for decorations deemed necessarily to fit their station, he had insisted on the most decadent bed Quatre had ever seen. They had spent countless mornings rolling around under the sheets, burrowing through it like a puppy and shredding the pillows to feathers at each opportunity. That sweet memory brought a bittersweet smile to Quatre's lips. It was one of a few precious memories of freedom he allowed himself.

"What made you so happy?" Trowa asked, smiling lopsidedly. To Quatre's surprise, his master looked pleased to find him in good spirits.

Quatre immediately ducked his head. "Just fond memories, Master."

The blond noted a vein in Trowa's jaw tightened at the term. He wondered if he had said the wrong thing.

Trowa walked over to Quatre, towering over the slave. "I think it is time for some rules," he said seriously.

Quatre couldn't stop the dread that passed through him at that announcement. While his instinct told him that he had nothing to fear from his new master, ages old training conditioned him otherwise. He fell to his knees, cowering. "My apologies Master for not asking what you wished to be addressed. I will accept any punishment." Thinking to appease his master's anger, he crawled to Trowa's, rubbing his entire length against the taller man as he stood. He could feel his Master's erection; he quite evidently was attracted to his new slave. Experienced hands teased Trowa's body and Quatre could hear the increased raggedness of his breath.

"Qua… tre…" Trowa grated out, catching hold of the blond's talented hands. "Stop… please." The last came out as a plea. It taught the nobleman not to mistake Quatre's angelic features as innocence. He was anything but and it was their kingdom that trained Quatre to what he was today, an experienced pleasure slave.

The slave cringed again. "Did I displease you, Master? I will learn, I promise, Master. Please don't punish me."

Trowa felt his heart clench. It was such a painfully small voice. So woeful. There was a dejected slump of Quatre's shoulders, almost as if he expected to be punished at any moment. And that was exactly what the blond said. Trowa felt his jaw tightened and wondered what kinds of 'punishment' was carried out on this fragile body. Sighing deeply, he caught Quatre' s shoulders gently, one hand forcing the blond's chin up.

"That's not really what I meant when I said rules, little one." He smiled softly as clear, confused aquamarine orbs stared imploringly into his own. "In the privacy of our chambers, you shall call me Trowa." He noted the surprise on Quatre's face at that announcement. "I said I needed a body servant, not a pleasure slave."

Quatre looked positively poleaxed. "But… but…"

Trowa smiled, closing the blond's slightly ajar mouth. "I know that body servant is a more polite name for pleasure slave but I was serious when I said I wanted a body servant."

Frowning, the smaller slave looked around. "You don't look like you need someone cleaning after you." The room was pristine.

"Well, I have my moments," Trowa coughed, embarrassed, a soft red hue staining his cheeks. Of course, he couldn't very well tell the delicate looking blond about his nocturnal activities that sometimes left him coming home stained in blood. While those times were minimal, like he said, he did have his 'moments'. He also couldn't tell Quatre that he thought he was too fragile to do any of the hard work around the castle. Somehow he knew that would hurt his slave's feelings, and seeing those glorious eyes clouded with hurt just wasn't on today's schedule. Actually, it wouldn't be on any day's schedule. He didn't want anything to happen to Quatre. Why, he didn't know yet.

"I'm sure," Quatre laughed, trailing one finger over the massive fireplace to fine it spotless.

Trowa lounged on his bed, studying his new servant. "How did someone as intelligent as you get trapped into being a slave?"

Quatre stiffened, colour draining out of his already pale face. He took a deep breath, unsure of what to say. His former owner didn't really care about him, only of his talents.

"You _and_ your brother. If I am not mistaken, the two of you must have been at least from a quite well to do family," Trowa continued, seemingly unaware of the reaction he stirred within the blond. He was surreptitiously gauging Quatre's reaction. The slave was like an open book. Everything he felt was written across he delicately moulded features. And right now, he was frightened.

"Ma…" At Trowa's slightly admonishing look, Quatre amended. "Trowa, please don't force me to lie to you. I…" He trailed off, a slightly dazed look overtaking him. A horrified gasp burst out as he rushed toward the window.

"What? What is wrong?" Sensing something amiss, Trowa crossed the room to where Quatre stood, his vivid green eyes scanning the area outside for some kind of threat. The countryside that his window overlooked appeared calm.

Quatre had his eyes clenched tightly shut and he appeared to be listening for something. "The stables," he muttered before taking off.

"Wait!" Trowa grabbed a slim wrist. "What is wrong?"

"Let me go, Trowa. _Now,_" Quatre swung to face his master, no trace of his previous placidness.

The tall assassin was shocked to find an almost feral look in once limpid blue-green eyes. Something told him that even this slave would be potentially dangerous. "No," he decided to stand his ground. "Tell me what is wrong." After all, how could one slight man like Quatre hurt him?

"Let. Me. Go. _Now_," Quatre growled, throwing his master effortlessly over his shoulder and onto the bed. He disappeared out of the door in a flash.

Trowa laid there, stunned. _Slight, fragile, delicate my ass_, he thought sourly. The feeling that something was odd about the two brothers was once more reinforced. He took off after Quatre in a hurry.

XXxxXX

Heero felt a fist connect his jaw and he went flying backwards, landing on his behind. For a moment he sat on the ground, the wind knocked out of him.

"You bastard!" A cold, angry voice yelled at him.

The King looked up from his undignified position, holding his aching jaw to look for the first time at the new slave Trowa acquired. A shaft of pain shot through his chest at the sight of the average height slave with a ridiculously long rope of hair and odd coloured eyes.

"Your majesty," Dermail blurted, coming over to help him to his feet.

Brushing off the Stable Master's assisting hands, Heero stalked toward the slave. He felt a moment of betrayal when he saw Wufei holding onto him, restraining the seemingly irate man. He was clad in one of the uniforms of the castle servants, the dark collar stark against the fairness of his slim neck, his chest heaving in exertion.

"No, Duo, stop it!" Wufei said, shocked.

"Let me go. It's entirely _his _fault," Duo, Heero assumed was his name, continued to shout and rant, straining against Wufei's arms. Then a long litany of words flowed from his lips that wasn't all too flattering, judging by the horrible sneer on Duo's expression and the shocked one on Wufei's.

"Duo, what's wrong with you. He's the King, he's the one that saved you and your brother!"

Heero felt a burst of rage at being treated so by a common slave. He stalked right up to Duo and raised his hand, fully prepared to teach this disrespectful _slave_ a lesson. Instead of the fear he normally invoke in all his subjects with his baleful glare, Duo stared at the King with defiant violet eyes. His hand swung down.

"Heero, please!" Wufei pleaded, but it fell on deaf ears.

The slave still stared at him with all the hatred in the world shining in his eyes, waiting for the cruel punch to descend.

Moments of silence passed. It dragged and lengthened. No one spoke a word and Duo continued to stare defiantly up at Heero, but the young king made no move, his hand suspended in mid air. Heero felt host of emotions running through him. Something about this slave was familiar but it was like a dream, the images hovered at the edge of his consciousness and he couldn't really grasp at it. Slowly, he let his hand drop, no longer certain he had any right to be angry at the slave.

Wait, of course he had every right to be angry. A slave actually raised his hand to him. A slave _hit_ him. No, not slave… never a slave. How could he have ever thought this person was a slave? Those eyes, those wide violet orbs filled with revulsion, filled with utter disgust for him, fill with betrayal. Where had he seen those? A low ache that started at the back of his head started to spread to epic proportions to the front, causing him to see white. With a low moan, he fell to his knees, holding onto the aching head. He felt a rush of people next to him, holding onto him, asking after his welfare. It was noisy and confusing as hell, but one thing remained constant, the slight man in front of him, looking down at him with as much loathing that he could muster. As the pain overwhelmed him, his sight blurred, and only the slave's eyes stood out in sharp contrast.

His dream! Those eyes were from his dream.

"Nefros…" He gasped before the world faded before him.

XXxxXX

Heero awoke in his own room with a slight ache in his head and confused as hell. What had happened?

"You are awake, Your Majesty," Wufei's wife, the Healer, Sally stood at his side. She bent over, feeling his forehead.

Annoyed, he slapped Sally's questing hand away. He made to get out of bed, swinging his long legs over the side of the bed before he was stopped by the Healer.

"No, Your Majesty. You should rest. You collapsed in the stables," she puttered over her collection of herbs and medicines. She retrieved a vial from her tray and dropped part of the contents into a cup which she then brought back to Heero.

"I didn't collapse," Heero corrected in irritation. "I _fainted._" He raked his hair back from his head in one frustrated swipe. He had _fainted, _in the stables, in front of all his servants, like a female. How was he ever going to live this down?

Sally stared silently back at him. There was a hint of worry in her expression, but was trying to cover it up with professional detachment.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Heero snapped, ignoring Sally's silent order to stay in bed. He had to find out about this slave. There was something about him. He, Heero knew instinctively, was the key to unlocking the mystery of the dream he had since he was a child. Those eyes were a dead giveaway. No one he knew had eyes like that, and in came a slave with the exact eyes and the same look of betrayal from his dream. Unfortunately for him, the hurt was replaced by revulsion, which didn't sit right with Heero. There was a deeply ingrained instinct to try to stop the slave from looking at him like that. Anything to have those beautiful eyes look at him with love once more, with longing and desire.

Heero stumbled on his way out of his room. What? While the pain from earlier was tempered to a soft dull ache, it intensified a hint as he tried to search his memories of someone like that. No, he knew no one and loved no one like that. And he preferred maids.

"Heero, are you alright?" Sally asked, not bothering to hide her concern now.

There was a name attached to that face. He knew it, it was on the tip of his tongue. He strained for it, trying to reach for that illusive…

"Nefros…" He whispered. It didn't come out quite how it sounded. It was as if the name wasn't built for a human tongue. But it was clear enough to Sally.

Sally gasped, her hand tightening painfully around Heero's forearm. With amazing strength, she pulled Heero to face her. "What did you say?"

"That's his name, isn't it?" Heero asked triumphantly.

The colour drained from Sally's face. She shook her head vehemently. "How… it's… impossible, you can't know… How…"

"Sally," Heero steered her to a chair and sat her down. What was wrong with her? Why did she react so strongly to that name?

"His name… his name is Duo," Sally stressed weakly.

"No…" Heero started to protest. No matter what he was called now, Heero knew the slave was known as Nefros.

"His. Name. Is. _Duo,_" Sally snarled at Heero.

Heero's blue eyes narrowed suspiciously at the sudden vehemence of his healer. In all the years he had known her, she had always been placid and accepting. Perhaps not around Wufei, but around the little boy who was heir to the throne, she had coddled him like the mother he never had. To have her snap at him like that over a slave made Heero doubly angry at this _Duo_ and not to mention extremely jealous as well. Just who was he that everyone felt the need to protect?

"Who is he?" Heero demanded, holding Sally firmly by the shoulders.

Pinned by the intense stare of her king, the healer bit her lower lip painfully. Heero could see the indecision in her eyes but he knew she wouldn't tell him her secret.

A commotion from without the door drew both their attention. Heero released Sally abruptly as they both turned toward the door. Suddenly, the wood panelling was being pounded with undue force.

"Please, Your Majesty, help him, please!" An urgent voice called form beyond the door.

"Quatre, calm down." Trowa, Heero could recognise that voice anywhere.

"Let go of me, Trowa."

Heero started. His cousin was allowing slaves to call him by his given name? Not just any slave, the braided one's brother, the one who was called Nefros. Heero strode to the door and yanked it open, overturning a blond into his room. He was left with no choice but to catch the slight slave before he met with the hard stone floor.

"Please, Your Majesty," Quatre clutched at Heero in panic. "Please don't have my brother flogged, please. He didn't mean to hurt you. He has been… sick." Huge imploring aquamarine orbs pierced the cold armour of Heero's heart right to his soul.

Who could deny this little angel anything?

The blond slave was suddenly pulled from his arms.

"Quatre, stop it." Trowa had a firm grip of the wriggling blond who was still begging Heero not to flog his brother.

_Flog?_

"_Flog?_" Both Heero and Sally yelled in unison, aghast.

"Whose orders?" Heero stalked down the hall grimly.

The others followed quickly, their shoes clicking down the hallway.

"Dermail," Trowa reported. "He is my slave, but I have given the Stable Master full authority to do as he pleases with those under him." He anchored Quatre to his side but the blond was determined to run ahead. "I can't undermine his authority for something as insignificant as a slave."

Heero stumbled to a halt at the sound of twin slaps. He whirled around in surprise and saw both Sally and Quatre in front of his cousin. Trowa was staring in shock at the two smaller beings in front of him and both his cheeks were suspiciously red.

"Duo is not insignificant!" Quatre and Sally yelled and took off running.

Heero stared, dumbstruck for a spell before running after the two. "I won't let him suffer anymore for my mistakes," he muttered, not really knowing why he said that.

XXxxXX

Duo hung from ropes tied to his wrist. He felt faintly reminiscent of the position _he_ found him in after such a long separation. He suppressed the urge to laugh but it was more from irony than any form of mirth. He steeled himself from the whipping that had become the normal routine for him. He just didn't expect it to start this fast.

Dermail was gloating. The Stable Master was parading around in front of him, holding the whip and staring him down as if he didn't know where to start. The administration of the castle was extremely odd in a sense where even someone as powerful as Trowa couldn't meddle into this affair, since Duo had been ordered to work at the stables. It was laughable that this form of democracy was ingrained into _his_ head by Duo in the first place. He never knew it would come back to bite him in the ass after so long.

Wufei had been restrained by some stable hands but even they looked uncomfortable at what Dermail was doing. It wasn't that Duo felt he didn't deserve the punishment. He did hit his master, well technically not his master but it was the relish in which the man was trying to mete it out that bothered them.

The Stable Master was not a cruel man, but he sure looked it now. The others didn't understand the sudden change in character. How were they to know that Dermail felt threatened by this slight young man with his mysterious ability with animals? He even had the King's foul tempered stallion eating right out of his hand. Dermail was useful to the King as the only person other that the King to be able to handle Wing, but with this pest around, where would he be anymore?

Duo attacking the King was the best way to get him out of the way. Since no one could enter his domain when he was reprimanding his subordinate, except the King, Dermail could do as he pleased. He highly doubted the King would bother about this slave.

"Dermail, you are going to regret this," Wufei strained against the hold of the two burly stable hands.

Dermail shot Wufei a glance before turning back to Duo. "There is nothing you can do. He is my responsibility to punish as I see fit."

"I will get you for this!" Wufei promised, inwardly shuddering at the way Dermail was caressing the long whip. "Stop him!" He implored the two next to him. They hung their head in shame, knowing that if they tried to help the new boy, they would be punished as well. While most of the time Dermail was fair, he was a hard taskmaster and unreasonable when riled.

Dermail shrugged. "Well, too bad he is my stable boy. I can do whatever I want with him." He took satisfaction in the defeated look on the slave's elfin face.

"And if he is my body servant?" A deep but slightly breathless voice cut through the afternoon air.

Dermail spun around, paling considerably. "Your Majesty!"

tbc


	7. Staking Claim

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. It's a loan.

Warnings: Shounen-ai, OOCs, AU (what else do I write?), gloomy Duo (sorry, can't help it for now)

**Circle of Destiny**

**Part 7**

Heero passed Sally and Quatre, something within him urging his feet faster than he ever thought possible. He wracked his mind on exactly _why_ he cared so much for this slave, and he finally settled with the fact that this man had something to do with his recurring dream. He had to find out what his dream meant.

He skidded to a stop when he saw Nef… Duo hanging from the ropes. How could… He heard every single word his Stable Master said. How wrong he was. He had thought that giving autonomy would instil responsibility not tyranny. How could Dermail do this? Without even thinking, he stepped in and mirrored Trowa's action of Quatre by claiming the braided slave.

He stood there, staring down Dermail while Wufei and Quatre quickly cut Duo down. A quick assessment of the pale young man showed Heero he was none the worse for wear but still alarmingly unresponsive.

"What do you think you are doing?" He growled at the cringing Dermail.

"You… Your Majesty, I… I…" He stuttered.

"You took it unto yourself to punish someone that I haven't decided to punish yet. You used your position to harm someone of less fortune than you. For that, I will not forgive," Heero said coldly.

Dermail lunged forward to tug at Heero's pants leg. "Please, King Heero, you have to understand, that's not how it is!"

Heero pulled away, kicking at Dermail's clutching fingers and ordered Trowa to have this filthy specimen of a human being thrown out of the castle walls never to return. He would not take anyone abusing anyone else within his own home.

Duo felt a great detachment and the amazing irony that the person who was responsible for his predicament would be the one person to save him. He stood within the sheltering arms of the warrior and his brother but at the peripheral of his vision, he saw a host of other people hovering close by. However, they were cautiously discreet about their presence. He didn't understand why everyone felt this need to protect him, the one person that caused them all this pain in the first place?

"Are you alright?" Quatre whispered softly in the familiar lilt of their native language.

That helped to snap Duo out of his stupor. "Not here, Nov… Quatre," he hit his brother softly. "Never here!"

Duo was too emotionally drained to feel more than resentment when Heero finally turned to him. He was glad that Dermail was gone, but he couldn't feel any gratitude to the royal. After all, it was he who got Duo into this huge mess in the first place.

"Duo…" Wufei called out from his other side, his voice filled with concern.

"I'm fine, warrior, just completely disgusted with the company you keep," Duo raised his voice, his ire increasing with the presence of the man he wished never to see again in his entire life, burning away his lethargy and whatever fear he had for men. It was as if he was alive again.

Quatre realised with surprise that something had changed with Duo. The once lifeless man before him had _transformed._ His brother's once dull eyes sparkled brightly once more, reminding Quatre of the bright gems he had seen in their father's treasure rooms once. They had shone and sparkled like that too. The blond passed look of light scrutiny over the King. He had done this. He had brought back the brother he had missed all these years, but who was he to have that kind of power over Duo? His brother had been living in a self imposed state of guilt and self flogging for such a long time. Nothing he had ever done had been able to heal Duo's flagging spirit and desire to live, but Heero, all he had done was show up and his brother had punched him.

However, not everyone was as thrilled at Quatre at Duo's renewed spirit, if the horrified gasps were any indication. Wufei and Sally were looking at him with widened eyes, as if they couldn't believe what he had just said in regards to their liege. Trowa looked like he just ate something that didn't agree with him. He shot his cousin a cautious look, half expecting Heero to unsheathe his sword and lop the head off the slave.

Surprisingly, Heero had a look of slight confusion coupled with a soft _indulgent_ look? What was going on? The King had a quicksilver temper and was more likely to resort to violence at the merest hint of a threat. While this slender, almost thin, slave couldn't be considered a threat but he had actually raise his hand to Heero and his extremely volatile cousin did nothing to exact retribution for that disrespect. It was completely mind boggling.

Heero strode up to the slave, and towered over him, his expression serious. His hand shot out suddenly, grasping Duo by the forearm. A thrill of _something_ shimmered through his body at that touch and from the look on the slave's face, he felt it as well despite his defiant expression. The King frowned. There was an obvious connection between them but for the life of him, Heero couldn't remember when he had ever met Duo before that fateful day at the market place. There was definitely mystery surrounding the two brothers and since their arrival, Sally and Wufei as well.

"You are coming with me," Heero ordered, pulling him along.

Duo reacted almost instantly, pulling back and struggling at the stronger hold Heero had on him. "Let me go, you brute!" He swung his free arm back and targeted it at Heero again, who was currently turned away from him.

Heero turned easily and caught the flying fist. "Do _not_ do something that you will regret. I don't need to whip you to make you regret your actions." He had _felt_ that movement from Duo and not seen it. It was odd, it was as if he could read Duo's actions somehow. As he turned, he saw amazed looks being passed around. He had a keen instinct, he knew, but this was beyond keen. Almost magical.

"I already regret them," Duo muttered dejectedly and allowed himself to be led away from the group.

The King knew he was not supposed to overhear but he was shock to the core at the depth of pain in that simple statement. There was more hidden meaning to what the slave had just said and for some reason, he knew he was part of it. But how? Just what secrets did this stranger harbour and brought into his household?

He pondered these questions as he brought Duo to his chambers to teach him the duties that were necessary for a body servant.

XXxxXX

Quatre woke as usual as he had for the past month, at the crack of dawn. He quickly dressed, took a bucket and went to get some water from the well in the courtyard. It was just one of his many duties to take care of Lord Trowa. He found out many things about his Master during the last month of servitude. Lord Trowa was an extremely private man, to the point of mysteriously secretive. He allowed no one into his rooms, except for Quatre. Normal duties like preparing bath water fell to Quatre, who learned Trowa did it himself prior to taking him on as a servant. He didn't mind the duty, since there really wasn't much he did for Trowa. It also defined his sagging muscles. He once had a body of a warrior but since his enslavement, he had been kept like a precious pet and never had to lift a finger for something as simple as relieving himself.

But now, despite the collar around his neck, Quatre was free. He could go where he wanted, do what he wanted and talk to anyone he wanted without fear of being punished. His collar gave him Lord Trowa's protection and allowed him a semblance of the freedom he used to enjoy. His Master was an enigma. He didn't appear to have any vices and was wildly loyal to King Heero. The tall auburn haired man was extremely gentle and soft spoke, especially around Quatre and treated him more like a trusted friend than a slave.

Still, Quatre couldn't deny the strong attraction that had build during their month of close living. He couldn't and wouldn't overlook the apparent careless caresses Lord Trowa _accidentally_ gave him, or the sometimes burning stare from brilliant green eyes over dinner in his direction. Though Lord Trowa had never asked anything of a personal nature from him, Quatre wondered if it was polite to offer. He had never had a master that denied himself like that before and he knew not the decorum in a case like this. He definitely didn't want to be turned away; he had pride after all. There was no mistaking in the oft times hungry look Trowa directed at him, which he would mask if Quatre happened to turn to face him but the blond slave had more to his disposal than eyes. In this place, far from his home, his dormant gifts were slowly reawakening. He had quickly learned to rebuild the shields around his mind or risk going insane from the constant barrage of emotions from those within the castle.

That in itself was odd. There was something within these walls that bespoke of a strange magical energy that was akin to what they were looking for… yet not. It was as if it was slightly tainted. With what Quatre has yet to find out. He knew his brother was fully aware that their search has ended and exactly where to retrieve their treasure, but Duo refused to tell them anything.

He suspected it had something to do with the King but he couldn't be sure. At the thought of the King and his brother, Quatre sighed deeply. Duo, in his younger days, was a renowned prankster and had been dragged many a time to their father by the ear. However, he had mellowed as he grew older and that role fell to Quatre, who was a hundred times better than him. Something about Heero brought out the beast in Duo again. Only this time, it was more malicious that in good fun. Duo had been upsetting Heero's balance in the month they had been together. Robes sleeves had been sewn shut, shampoo changed to dye that left Heero with green hair for ages, and countless more that caused the blond slave to cringe when he thought of it. At the first bellow, Lord Trowa had grabbed him and pushed him behind his taller physique. Quatre had felt a warm heat rushing through his body at this blatant show of protection.

Heero had come barrelling out of his room with naught but a pillow covering his most private of areas, his face flaming with embarrassment. With his longhaired slave nowhere in sight and in the presence if giggling servants, Trowa quickly divested himself of his long cloak, throwing it over his embarrass cousin. Quatre had gripped Trowa's sleeve worriedly, asking if he could help Duo escape, knowing the King would kill him, or at least throw him into the deepest, darkest corners of his dungeon.

To everyone's shock, Heero merely walked into his chambers, slap Duo on the back of the head and ordered him to scrub the stone floors of his chambers, twice. Quatre had to reach forward and close Trowa's hanging jaw. The tall young lord was totally confused at his cousin's passiveness at the slave's nastiness. Quatre was told that this was out of character for Heero. If anyone was to treat him in the way his brother had, he would have been severely punished and extremely sorry.

There was a certain dynamics in that relationship that still boggled the mind.

Quatre inclined his head politely at a young servant girl, curtseying deeply. He groaned inwardly, not really needing someone to see this sort of behaviour. He hastened his pace toward the well. Once there, he started pulling the bucket up from the depths of the well.

"Let me help you, my lord," a soft voice came from his side and helping hands assisted him in drawing water.

Quatre thanked them graciously, having given up a long time ago to stop them from calling him by his title. Since it was early in the morning and no one was the wiser, he let them call him whatever they wanted. They knew caution when there were others around and if it made them happy, why not? He returned to Lord Trowa's chambers and prepared the bath water, noting that his master was still asleep. Once done, he tiptoed out of the room and headed toward the gardens. It was his routine to make a trip to the gardens before heading to the kitchen to prepare Lord Trowa's breakfast. It was another quirk of his master to not let anyone touch his food. It seemed like he was afraid of being poisoned or something.

The gardens were some distance away from the main castle. According to Wufei, when they first found it, it was in total disrepair. It was covered with weeds and what trees were left was being choked to death. That was when Sally planted her first blooding seed. Since then, they had tended lovingly to the garden, which had blossomed with amazing fertility. That merely reinforced their belief that _it_ was here.

The garden was different now. Where it had been beautiful before, under the relentless care of those that lived there, it now had an ethereal quality. It was due to his brother, Quatre knew. While everyone was slowly fading, there was some of their magic still alive in Duo and while Quatre couldn't use it, it was apparent Duo could.

He found his brother hunkered by a small tree, singing softly to it and watering it with a small basin. It was Quatre's blooding tree and it was growing at a phenomenal rate. In fact, the entire garden was blooming with life right now. The air around it was different and the atmosphere reminded him achingly of home. It was under trees like these that the two of them grew up together, played together, and practiced their craft together.

"Duo," Quatre squatted down next to his brother. "Good morning."

Duo threw a smile at his brother. He had started to smile more often and he looked more the Duo from before. It was a sudden change, from the tortured creature he was and he just seemed to blossom overnight. Quatre wasn't sure what brought this about but he wasn't going to question good luck. While there was still a great deal of pain and hatred hovering behind his eyes, Duo was becoming the person he was, the person that held so much power, their Master.

"Yes, it is a good morning, isn't it?" Duo continued to croon softly to the plant.

Quatre touched the soft, green leaves lovingly. "This is mine, isn't it?" He felt a connection with the plant already. It was feeding him needed energy and providing him with much needed senses of his surroundings.

Duo nodded.

"Where is yours?" Quatre asked, unable to quell his worry. He knew his brother still thought himself unworthy of being alive sometimes and he knew that his own seeds were in very low supply.

Duo shrugged. "I don't need them anymore."

"What? Duo, please stop all this self-castigating. You deserve to live." He gripped his brother's arm tightly.

Duo shook his head, smiling sadly. "No, it is not a matter of living or not. I truly don't need them anymore." His eyes took on a faraway look, a ghost of memory reflecting in them. "Something else is sustaining me right now."

A thrill of excitement leapt through Quatre's veins. "You found it! You know where it is, right?" He pulled his brother to face him. "We can go home, right? Right?" He got increasingly concerned when Duo refused to look at him. "Duo, Nefros, please, tell me."

Duo jerked at the use of _that_ name but he did nothing to admonish his brother. "I found it," he admitted softly. "But I don't know how to take it back."

"Steal it. It was ours anyway and stolen from us."

Duo shook his head, reaching out a hand to cup his brother's soft cheek. "I allowed it to be stolen in the first place and there is no way I would be welcome home again."

"That's not…" Quatre started but was silence with a look from his brother.

"I have killed countless of our people with my stupidity. I will not be welcome home again, nor will I dare to return." He stood abruptly, cleaning the soil off his trousers. "I will do my best to get it back," he swallowed painfully at that, Quatre thought, as if getting it back would hurt him a great deal. "Then they can all return."

He left before Quatre could utter a single word of protest. The blond watch his brother's retreating back in worry. In the past, despite his brother's flagging spirit, Quatre knew Duo would live on to protect him. He had promised Quatre that they would find it and they would go home. Now it seemed that it had been found, and Duo had no intention of returning with him.

Wishing the trees one last good bye, Quatre started back to the castle and to Lord Trowa, who, judging by the angle of the sun, should be awaking soon. His feet took him down a familiar path but his mind was miles away.

No one knew what how the thing they were looking for looked like. That knowledge was reserved for the Master Weaver, and that was Duo. Only the Master can manipulate it while the rest of them can only tap into its powers. Many assume it was a jewel that stood guard in the deepest part of their Forest home, other rumours purported it to be just mist. Quatre believed the former more than the latter. There was no way mist could be able to summon that much power to sustain them all indefinitely.

He came back to the present when he found himself standing in front of Lord Trowa's chambers. He opened the door and cautiously peeked in. He didn't expect his master to be awake yet but all the same, experience taught him that if he were to barge into his master's room unannounced, he was likely to have a knife thrown in his face. It had happened before. His master had been stricken to think how close he had come to killing Quatre, but the slave wasn't going to admit manipulating the weaves of air around the knife to miss him completely, Lord Trowa had looked troubled enough as it was. Since then, his master had been able to discern his footsteps and further mishaps had been avoided.

This morning was different than other for his master was awake. Lord Trowa stood in front of the mirror, cleaning off his morning shave with a towel. Unlike most of the noblemen Quatre had seen, his master preferred to have his personal need dealt with by himself. Lord Trowa had jokingly admitted of being uncomfortable with a stranger hold a sharp object to his exposed neck. Quatre thought his master extremely paranoid.

"Come in Quatre," Lord Trowa greeted, not turning.

Quatre obediently slipped in, staring at the almost perfect physique of his master, droplets of water still trailing down the smooth skin, disappearing into the waist of his pants. He felt suddenly hot and the organ in between his legs flared to life. Years as a pleasure slave had enabled him to control his desires easily but this sudden reaction was unexpected. He had admitted to finding his master attractive, and wouldn't mind satisfying both their pleasures as gratitude, but this was more than gratitude. For the first time since his enslavement, Quatre _wanted_ someone. His master's kind heart and tender regard of him had worked under his skin far more effectively than an aphrodisiac. Just his presence alone was heady and intoxicating.

As if Quatre suddenly lost control of his body, he found himself striding across the room and pulling a rather shocked Trowa into his arms. He stretched up and fused their mouths together.

"Quatre," Trowa protested weakly, pulling apart. "Stop."

"Please," Quatre begged, his eyes aflame with desire and lips swollen with the frantic kisses they had shared. "Let me do this." His hands tore at Lord Trowa's pants.

With all the self control Trowa could muster, the gripped his slave's arms tightly, stopping further exploration and thus loss of further self control to the desire that has been plaguing him for the month of close living. It was more than attraction, Quatre was just something he had never expected to meet. He had a heart of gold and despite being sexually used for who knows how long, the blond still retained an air of purity around him that touched his heart.

"Please, I don't want to use you," Trowa gasped. Unable to stop himself, he raised his thumb to gently caress those sweet lips that had just touched his own moments before.

"But," Quatre protested, hurt and confusion present in every line of his face. "I…"

He trailed off as the door of his master's chambers burst open. A breathless and panicked Sally bolted in and practically peeled Quatre off Trowa. In her state, Quatre even doubted she noticed the highly inappropriate embrace for slave and master.

"Prince Novhir, you have to help the King. He is dying," she yelled, pulling Quatre along with her.

As they disappeared through the door, Trowa's mind riveted on one thing. _Prince Novhir?_

It was then he realised the nature of Sally's panic.

Heero was dying?

Tbc…


	8. Revealing the Truth

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. It's a loan.

Warnings: Shounen-ai, OOCs, AU (what else do I write?)

**Circle of Destiny**

**Part 8**

"What happened?" Trowa asked Wufei tightly, not taking his eyes off the injured man lying in the bed.

Heero was unconscious, his face pale and dotted with perspiration. His breathing was laboured and quite honestly, he looked on death's door. Bloodied rags littered the floor and basins of water coloured the same hue sat near the bed. Sally worked frantically to staunch a horrendous bleeding wound in the young king's side while Quatre sat close to his head, mopping up the perspiration. Duo stood a way apart with an odd expression written across his face. Trowa had neither the time nor the inclination to try to decipher the oft times mercurial slave's many moods.

Wufei hung his head in shame. He had failed to protect his King.

"Answer me," Trowa snapped.

"We had managed to track down the boar we were looking for," Wufei answered, standing stiffly, knowing it wasn't his student he was talking to, it was his Lord as well. He had failed in his duty and now would not be accorded any of the privileges of courtesy. "I was too far away when the boar went crazy after that first spear caught him. His Majesty appeared… distracted and its tusks caught him against a tree. He was thrown into the air before landing on the boars tusks one more time. It was after that we managed to subdue the animal." He took a long shuddering breath. "I am sorry, punish me as you wish."

Trowa exhaled loudly, unsure of what to do. Wufei was not only a teacher to them, he was the closest thing to a father to both of them. Their childhoods had been lonely with only each other as company. Their parents were too mired in court intrigue to bother with the rearing of young children, thus they had run unruly but the appearance of the Swords Master from the East changed that. Wufei had firmly brought them back in line, imparting his sense of honour and justice into them as well as teaching them ways to protect themselves and others so they can live the way they wanted. He was also the one that introduced Trowa to one with the skills of an assassin. Up until then, Trowa had little thoughts of what he wanted to do with his life. He had just imagined staying by his cousin's side all through his life but Wufei had explained the whole concept of hand and glove to the two young nobles. Trowa had been intrigued and volunteered willingly. Heero had been rather uncomfortable about marring his cousin's soul but he too had seen the wisdom in that suggestion. Years later, it would prove to be a wise tactical move that helped secure his position as monarch.

However, if anything were to happen to Heero due to Wufei's mistake, Trowa, as regent would have to punish him, and the usual punishment would be death.

It seemed that Sally came to the same conclusion as well. She threw herself at Trowa's feet, begging for mercy for her husband. "Please, my Lord, don't. He is all that I have left, please."

Quatre threw a look at his brother, who watched the scene rather impassively. It took someone who knew him very well to see that pain and indecision in his eyes when he looked at Heero and seeing him unresponsive. Were all those seemingly malicious pranks all for show? Did his brother care for his master more than he showed?

But as violet eyes flicked toward the stiff Wufei and the crying Sally, Quatre saw something else, compassion, and determination. But what could Duo do? Quatre wasn't able to halt the damage, it had been too extensive. Heero Yuy was dying and there was no two ways about it. With _it_, there was nothing they could do.

And Wufei would be executed the moment Heero took his last breath.

Heero moaned, arching his back. His hand clenched the soft tick mattress in agony while his head tossed on the feather pillow, as if caught in a nightmare. Duo knew for a fact that it wasn't just the physical hurts that pained Heero. The young king would never be free of his past, the Silver Myst would ensure that. Duo sighed deeply. He knew this day would come. He raised a hand to stop Sally who made to rush back to Heero's side.

"Your Highness?" Sally asked in surprise.

Duo smirked. It was evident that neither Sally, nor the others ever expected him to step forth to help Heero. They hated each other too much. No, he hated Heero too much. He knew there were nights when Heero would stand by his cot and stare down at him, unsure why he was so drawn to the rude, violent slave. Sometimes, he could feel Heero reaching out and playing with the tip of his braid, just like _he _used to and something in his heart just ached.

"Who are you?" Trowa snapped, clearly at the end of his patience.

Duo ignored him and hunkered next to Heero. He ran a tender hand across the injured man's forehead, brushing back his unruly bang from his sticky skin. Gasps of surprise echoed around the room as Heero settled, unconsciously leaning into Duo's touch.

"So you do remember," Duo murmured softly. He placed his other hand directly on Heero's chest. The life force he remembered so well hovered just below the King's skin. Apparently, it remembered him as well. The light split into five separate Weaves of Fire, Water, Wind, Spirit and Earth. With the ease of a true Master, he tied Heero's Spirit to his body while he forced the rest of his body to heal. Only a Master could heal effectively, the rest weren't able to harness the Spirit Weave well enough and Duo was a Master. He watched impassively as Heero's agonised features slowly relaxed as he receded into an exhausted sleep.

"Ne…fros… sor…ry," was the last thing Duo heard from him as he faded away.

Duo abruptly jerked his hand back, stunned that Heero would actually _still_ remember. Their treasure didn't work that way, it wouldn't retain any memories… would it?

Trowa stumbled forward in shock as he saw Heero's horridly torn flesh close over right before his very eyes. Whatever these people were, they weren't human. No one has ever been able to bring a person back from the edge so flamboyantly as the slave Duo had done. He watched as Heero's laboured breathing eased and his cousin muttered something under his breath. The longhaired slave jerked back, his long tapered fingers lifting from Heero's chest and a bright light erupted in the room. It was blinding and warm as it swept through the enclosed space. After a spell, Trowa was able to see again, albeit a little blurrily.

What he saw took his breath away. Before him were four beings of extreme perfection. They had the faces of the people he knew but they were definitely not human. It was like he was seeing them for the first time. His little blond slave, now not so little, turned to him in surprise, realising he could see them, as in see _them._ Quatre was his height, damn it. The soft blond hair still framed the smooth skin of his face but the soft boyishness of his features had been eroded with chiselled cheeks and a defined jaw. But most shocking of all were his ears, all of their ears.

It was delicately pointed at the tips.

They were elves.

As the light dissipated, so did the true image of them.

"Now you know," Quatre said softly.

XXxxXX

Heero knew only pain. He also knew he was dying. He had lost concentration on the hunt today. He could only be glad that no one else was hurt besides him. The moment those tusks hit him, he was plunged into darkness and burning agony.

He found himself screaming silently in his unconsciousness, stuck in a never-ending dream, unable to wake.

He was dreaming again, but this time there would be no waking up. He would stand there in that field of blood, the crimson hue soaking into his clothes, enduring the screams and looks of betrayal thrown his way. But what was more painful was that lone figure standing there wrapped in pain, his violet eyes looking at him. This time his face wasn't a blur of features he was used to. This time, in that split instant before his death, the blurriness coalesced into utter clarity. It had to be his obsession with his slave, and the mystery that constantly surrounded him that caused the figure in his dreams to take on Duo's face. However, the accusation faded slowly as Duo offered him his hand.

"I'll make the pain stop," he promised with a sibilant whisper. "Come with me."

Heero huddled in the middle of all that distraction, his arms wrapped securely about himself, feeling lost and trying to stop the emotions that were coursing through him. He caused this, he carved the lines of pain permanently into Duo's face. Wait, he didn't know Duo… how…

"Take my hand, Odin," Duo whispered again, a warm smile shaping his lips.

Cautiously, Heero reached out and firmly grasped the other man's. At that connection, a burst of light filled them. It was a warm, comforting feeling that reminded Heero of being safely wrapped in Duo's arms. He gasped, seeing Duo, no Nefros for what he really was, the fairest elf in all of Silver Myst.

"I'm sorry, Nefros," he murmured, another burst of power and he felt blood congealing at his feet wash away.

Soon, only darkness was left.

XXxxXX

Sally tucked the covers more securely around Duo. She brushed soft tendrils of chestnut brown hair away from a pallid face and sighed deeply. Their identity had been exposed. They were no longer safe here. She flicked a look over at the bed in the middle of the vast room, where the king still lay resting, but totally unconscious. Duo had assured them Heero would live and would awaken when he was ready.

Ready for what?

For some reason, Sally suspected Duo knew exactly what that meant. After a quick check, she had confirmed that Heero was completely healthy, more so than the swaying, pale Duo. Quatre's quick reflexes caught his brother before he hit the floor. They had settled Duo into a cot close to Heero's bed, thus reducing the distance Sally needed to travel to take care of the two of them. While she was sure Heero didn't need much tending; Duo had seen to that, she felt better being close by.

"How is he?" Wufei asked quietly, his hand resting on the pommel of his sword. He had nearly failed once, he would ensure that whatever harm came to Heero would have to go through his body first.

"Exhausted," Sally informed her mate, still stroking the pale face tenderly.

"Was… that what I think it was?" Wufei asked, awed at the earlier display of mastery.

Sally nodded. "It was what we have been looking for, the Silver Myst. That was the only way our little prince here was able to control it so well."

Wufei's obsidian eyes widened as it swung to the prone figure on the bed and back to Duo. "Heero's the treasure we are looking for?"

"I don't think so," Sally shook her head, her blond braids swinging slightly. "I don't know what is going on here, but I don't think it is Heero. The only thing we can do is wait for our prince to awaken."

The tall dark haired elf inched closer. "What is wrong with him? I thought it would be simple for him to use the Silver Myst."

"Healers are the ones that do all the Healing," Sally explained. "Weavers maintain the balance between magic and nature. You know that. That is all we do. Since he tipped the balance, he is paying for it."

"Then he did it to save Heero?"

Sally shook her head in frustration at her seemingly dense mate. "No, Wufei, he did it to save you," she stopped. "Then maybe, Heero was part of the equation. I don't know. Once again we will have to wait for him to tell us. If he ever."

Wufei crossed his arms in worry. His orders were to find the missing treasure and the two princes and return them back home. It was apparent that he had found all three but there was more to this story than met the eye.

XXxxXX

Trowa sat at the edge of his bed, his elbows resting on his thighs and his hands hanging limply in between his spread legs. His mind was a massive turmoil right now. He had been brought up to believe that tales of the mystical creatures of Silver Myst, the elves were just tales. He also had been told that if he wasn't good, the creatures from the Silver Myst would come out of their forest and eat him.

He threw a surreptitious glance at the blond standing a few feet from him, staring resolutely at the floor. He couldn't believe it, Quatre, his little slave, was an elf. Reflecting on it, he realised that Quatre, without the glamour of human guise, was almost his height. In fact, all of them, Wufei, Sally, Duo, they were all tall and statuesque.

He had always thought Quatre as perfect, but the Quatre he had seen just a while ago was beyond perfect. He wasn't all that angelic either, at least not in the way angels were depicted in churches but more an avenging one.

"Quatre…" He called to the dejected blond.

The slave's head snapped up. "Yes, Lord Trowa?" He seemed excited, willing to please.

Trowa held out his hand, offering it silently. He watched as the hesitant blond inch forward and cautiously took his hand. It was as if Quatre feared some sort of retribution. Then it struck him, slaves were to be truthful at all times. If they were caught lying, their masters had the right to punish them, usually severely.

"Come here," he patted the empty space next to him with his free hand. Once Quatre was seated gingerly next to him, their hands loosely clasped. "I'm not going to punish you."

The trust in Quatre's beautiful eyes was heartbreaking. "Really Mast… Lord Trowa?" His wide aquamarine orbs gazed happily into Trowa's. "Because I really didn't mean to do it, we had to choice, if we didn't we would be hunted down. Everyone wants elves and we are looking for the Silver Myst and if we find it we can go home and we can be happy again, and Duo won't have to be tortured like he did. Father would forgive him I am sure an…" He blinked at an open mouthed Trowa. "What?"

"I have never seen you talk that fast, or that much." Trowa laughed softly. Somehow, he knew he was seeing the real person, no elf, beneath the ravage of slavery. Unable to help himself, he reached out to cup Quatre's soft cheek, his thumb idly caressing the well defined cheekbone. His mind made a leap to earlier, before they were interrupted and dwelled on the kiss they shared. It was mind blowing, explosive and something he had been fantasising about for the past few weeks.

Like his stoic, almost emotionless cousin, he didn't believe in love, much less love at first site, and definitely not with a man. But this little thing staring up at him with such an innocent expression had grabbed his heart at the very first meeting at the slavers. It had taken him so long to admit to himself it wasn't more than lust. And even then, he was afraid to say anything. It was a taboo for master and slave to love each other.

His mind stuttered to a stop. Did he just admit to loving Quatre? He felt his breath coming in panicked gasps. He can't be in love with Quatre, how long have they known each other? And he just found out today they weren't even the same species! He was an assassin, he can't afford to love, he mustn't, he…

"Trowa?" Quatre asked, holding the taller man's shoulder in a tight grasp. "What's wrong?" He cupped his master's face, forcing Trowa to look into his face. "You have to calm down. Breathe." He ordered Trowa to inhale and exhale mechanically.

Soon after, the tall auburn haired man calmed considerably but found himself seeing stars. He was honestly embarrassed. He had never suffered a panic attack before, even when faced with a hard kill but to be reduced to a gasping pile in front of a blond seemingly ball of fluff was unacceptable. What would his teacher think of him now? He came back to himself with the pleasant feel of Quatre's firm hand rubbing his back, urging him to slow his breathing.

"Thank you," Trowa muttered with faint embarrassment.

"What happened, Lord Trowa?" Quatre asked, concerned. His master had turned white and now pink in turns. While he found it amusingly adorable, he could see that something was wrong.

Trowa shrugged. "Nothing, I've never had a panic attack before."

"A panic attack!" Quatre gaped. The silent man before him had a panic attack? What brought that on?

Trowa ducked his head. "Yes, it's not everyday you realise you have fallen in love with an elf you know…" Belatedly realising what he had just said, Trowa clamped his hands over his mouth, horrified. Carefully, he stole a glance at Quatre who had the most beautiful look of stunned surprise on his face. His eyes told Trowa everything, the joy, the elation, the wonder.

"You what?" The blond stuttered. "You could love something like me?"

"You're not something, you're an elf," Trowa reassured, needing desperately to get the look of overwhelming sadness from his slave, no his love's eyes.

Quatre shook his head, downcast. "I meant a pleasure slave." He picked at his tunic nervously.

Trowa lifted Quatre's head with two firm fingers under his chin. "No, Quatre, you're a Prince apparently, a Prince of Elves. You are no one's pleasure slave." He searched those aquamarine orbs anxiously, willing the fragile creature before him to believe. Taking a deep breath, he leaned in and carefully touched his lips to Quatre's. He had kissed many people before, but kissing Quatre was completely different. This was the first person he wanted to impress, this first person that he wanted to love him back. And this was the first person who pressed himself ardently back at him, trying to give him the love _he_ felt, desperately asking to be loved.

"Please, Trowa," Quatre moaned. "Don't turn me away again."

With a soft tug, Trowa fell onto his back, pulling Quatre on top of him. "Never, little one, never again." Hmm, perhaps 'little one' was a wrong term of endearment since he was sure Quatre was able to pin him to the ground with little effort. But it did his ego good that Quatre, in human form, was smaller than him.

It was as if their bodies had a mind of their own as a flurry of limbs extracted clothes off each other and soon, their bare skin were in tantalising contact with each other. Frantic kisses were exchanged as they explored each other's body with alarming intensity. Trowa was afraid of hurting Quatre but his little blond elf lover gave him no opportunity for being gentle as he arched into Trowa urgently.

Trowa felt the blood pounding furiously in his head as he body reacted to the writhing of Quatre's lithe limbs and the pleasured moan issued with each burning thrust of his hips. This wasn't just pleasure, this was utter bliss. He wondered if this was what heaven felt like. Completion came explosively for both of them, bathing each other with heat. Ignoring the wet stickiness that coated them both, Trowa gathered the limp slave into his arms, smiling at the low purr that was being emitted from him.

He dropped a kiss on Quatre's sweaty forehead. "I love you, my elf."

Quatre's head came up, bumping his new lover's chin. "Don't ever say something like that, Trowa. Not here. Elves have been hunted for centuries now. Everyone wants an elf for a slave."

Trowa sighed, hugging his shaking lover closer. "I know, I'm sorry, but I was just teasing." Suddenly, realising something, he pulled slightly away to stare down at Quatre. "Just how many of you are there in the castle?"

"Don't worry," Quatre hedged. "We have found what we needed to find. We would be leaving soon." His heart nearly broke when he realised he was going to leave his master, his Trowa behind. But this was what has to be done. They needed to bring home the Silver Myst before all was destroyed.

The lord pulled Quatre even tighter to him, not ever wanting to let him go. Quatre won't ever leave him, he could never bear that.

Ever.

XXxxXX

Heero knew he was asleep.

However, he had been wandering in the darkness for some time now. He had been feeling a comforting presence beside him, but it refused to reveal itself.

Far ahead he saw a soft glow and a door. He had seen it once, a long time ago when he was very sick. He had wanted to see what was behind that door but something had barred his way. This time, _nothing_ would stop him.

"No, Heero, stop," a soft voice he recognised as Duo, Nefros, or whoever stopped him. "Come back, don't go through that."

Heero turned defiantly in the darkness, finally realising who was with him. "No, I need to find out why you hate me." Flinging off unseen arms around him, Heero fled to the door and threw it open. Bright lights filled his vision as he went tumbling through that door.

"Are you even listening to me, Odin?" A harsh voice cut filled his ears and he felt a sharp rap on the head.

Odin? Who was Odin? His memories adjusted, the hole within it filled with missing pieces, long lost details.

Yes, he was Odin, Odin Lowe, eldest son of the Duke of Kyrin.

"We need to find the treasure of the Silver Myst as a bride price for Lady Cardiff as decreed in the marriage contract!" His father, the Duke admonished him sharply for his inattentiveness. "You are going to the Silver Myst to find it."

Silver Myst, yes, that was where it all started.

"Bring back an elf or two," the Duke leered. "They would make excellent slaves."

Tbc

The names were found through a Middle Earth name generator and I picked the one that was the least stupid. I can't really remember what combination of Duo Maxwell I used to come up with 'Nefros'.


	9. Past Lives, Past Memories

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. It's a loan.

Warnings: Shounen-ai, OOCs, AU (what else do I write?)

**Circle of Destiny**

**Part 9**

Nefros sighed wearily, stepping out from his cottage from where he had been taking care of the elves' most treasured possession, the Silver Myst. Many in the outside world and most of the elves assumed that this treasure of theirs was a priceless gem, or at least something tangible that they can steal. It was laughable. Just days before, the elven border patrol had apprehended a few humans thinking to sneak into their realm to do just that.

Even then, it was kept in the middle of the vast forest known also by the same name. It was an almost ghostly feel to the place where their treasure was kept. It was perpetually misty, like a heavy fog that settled around that area. Most elves avoided that area too. Legend said that it was haunted and there were ghostly creatures attacking at every corner.

Nefros knew for a fact that these legends were perpetuated by previous Master Weavers. They did it to protect the secret of the Silver Myst. And it was because of their action that Nefros was bored to tears. There wasn't anyone here and he was so bored. The other Weavers aren't allowed here, only the Master was to remain. The rest were in the elven city some ways north of here. Weavers were an odd bunch. The elves believed that the world was made up of five elements, namely Fire, Water, Wind, Spirit and Earth. They made up the tentative balance of nature. Spirit was the main factor of 'magic' as the rest of the world knew it. The stronger the Weaver, the more control they had over Spirit. The stronger the control over Spirit, the more effectively they were able to Heal. Of course, the Master Weaver had the strongest control of Spirit. It wasn't in their culture to Heal anyone this way. It went against the laws of nature. An elven Healer could offer herbs and other tonics to aid the body to mend itself, but outside interference was frowned upon, if not forbidden.

Most elves could choose their path in life but Weavers were born with the capability to see the Weaves of the elements. When an elfling was confirmed to be able to see these Weaves, they are taken into training. Nefros had managed to stave off training, which he thought was boring, for a good ten years. He was always a mischievous child prone to pranks and finding trouble, so was therefore overlooked for any position of import within the elven community, despite him being the King's eldest child. It was his cousin Solo that had the King's favourable eye. Solo was a kind elf and extremely wise. He was a good heir to elven King's position.

It was because of Nefros' unassuming personality that caused such a stir when he was finally tested and recognised as a Weaver. When he was elected as the Master, the Elf King was heard to have moaned the fates of the forest.

"I'm _bored_," Nefros yelled loudly, knowing no one, except for the myst and the forest creatures could hear him.

The myst shifted slightly and Nefros could hear a slightly teasing tone that only _he_ could make out.

_As if you could stay put in one place longer than a few moments, Master._

Nefros felt uncomfortable for the relic of power to call him Master. He was no one's master. "There is nothing to do here. And you aren't exactly a fantastic conversationalist!" He complained.

_And what would you prefer to be doing than baby-sitting me?_

The elf Weaver cringed at the term. When he had first received this duty, he had called taking care of the myst baby-sitting. Of course, he didn't know that the myst was alive and sentient. When he found out he communicate with it, the myst had indulgently teased him, a much younger being about _baby_-sitting. It was completely embarrassing.

"You just sit there and scare people and you are not really funny," Nefros sniped, tossing his long hair over his shoulder in irritation. As a mark of his position of Master, he was allowed to leave his hair halfway down his back, while all other male elves were required to maintain their hair above the shoulder. Nefros thought it was a rather silly concept but since it was tradition, he wasn't going to say anything that would get him snapped at. He had enough the last time in a fit of boredom, coaxed all the trees to sprout pink leaves with bright yellow dots on them.

He was saved from a serious paddling from his father only by his position. One just did not spank the Master of Weavers.

"I'm going back home for a while," he muttered stalking out of the Misty Forest. "Don't go anywhere."

_Right, I am going to float off with the next strong breeze._

"That would make my life so much easier," Nefros muttered taking off toward the elven city.

_I heard that._

"You were meant to," the young elf grinned, sticking his tongue out at apparently nothing.

The soft myst shifted, coalescing into something slightly more substantial and hitting Nefros across the back of the head.

"Oi!" Nefros protested, rubbing his aching head.

The myst however, wisely stayed silent.

Through the trek back home, Nefros reflected on the apparent cheekiness of the one force that banded their lives together. His teacher had never mentioned its penchant for pranks. Therefore, he could surmise that it took on the character of its guardian. The previous Master was a dour old elf who was strict and ever so serious. When he was first told of his duty, the myst settled around the two of them, swirling slightly as if testing him out. It had scared him because of how eerily sombre the entire forest felt. It was later that he felt the atmosphere around the forest change. Animal life, birds and such started to frequent where it was dead silence before. While still outwardly oppressive, the myst didn't sent shivers down Nefros' spine any longer.

He could hear the sounds of the city long before he saw it. The clamour of speech, the slight tinker of children laughter, the normal sounds of everyday life. He didn't know how much he missed it until he heard it. The city came into view and the young elf heaved a sigh of relief. He was home. It didn't matter that he was the Master Weaver for over three hundred years, this was still his home, where he could come home to and see… his baby brother taunting a warrior!

Novhir was the youngest of the royal family and was probably by consensus, the most adorable elite in the entire forest of Silver Myst. Elites were what the warriors called the Weavers. Where they came up with the name Nefros couldn't even imagine. But right now, his precious blond haired blue-green eyed baby brother was standing in front of a warrior who wielded a very long, very sharp, potentially deadly sword, smiling innocently at him. As he opened his mouth, the warrior turned a very odd shade of peach and started darkening with every word Novhir said. At first Nefros thought his brother was angering the warrior but then he realised the warrior was blushing! That was a hundred times worse.

Taking off in a panicked sprint, Nefros tried to reach his brother in time, knowing that a teasing Novhir meant an embarrass warrior meant asquished little brother, or a severely bruised one. Either option was not acceptable. His violet eyes noted everything, the consistency of the ground, the little elfling that ran into his path, the basket of vegetables next to him. He leaped over the basket, skirted the little elfling and made a desperate grab at his brother, one hand clasping over his mouth, another secured around his waist. Then he lifted his muffled, protesting brother off the ground and started carrying him away.

"Sorry, just ignore what he said. We forgot to put his brain on this morning," Nefros muttered a quick apology to the now amused warrior.

Once they were a safe distance away, Nefros put his wiggling brother down.

"That was so uncalled for!" Novhir glared at his brother, pushing him away. "I was having fun!"

Nefros crossed his arms in front of him. "Don't you know how dangerous it is to taunt something like a warrior?"

Novhir shrugged. "I wouldn't know, since you dragged me away before I could find out."

Growling softly, Nefros hit his brother upside the head.

The irrepressible elf smiled blindingly, rubbing his bruised head. "Why are you back here? Aren't you supposed to take care of _it_?" His brother asked, aquamarine eyes shining with curiosity.

Nefros bit back a smile. His brother, like everyone else, would never stop asking about the myst. They want to know everything about it, how it looks like, how powerful it was, and basically everything. It was his duty to keep everything from them.

"It can take care of itself," Nefros teased. "It's not like it's going anywhere."

His baby brother opened his mouth to ask another question but Nefros covered the blond's mouth. "No more questions. I won't answer any."

Novhir's famous pout spread across his face. It was an adorable expression that basically got him what he wanted. It was a weapon to be reckoned with. But training, especially in this matter, had conditioned Nefros to be slightly immune. The look earned Novhir another affectionate slap on the back of the head and a brotherly arm around his shoulders.

"You are not going to get anywhere with that pout," Nefros smiled dragging his brother along. "Tell me what you have been doing."

Smiling happily, Novhir launched an excited monologue about his accomplishments of the day. Nefros grinned, feeling the weight of boredom lifting from his shoulders as he enjoyed the company of his brother and his people, even if it was the incoherent babble for his adorable younger brother. While he was the terror of Silver Myst, Novhir was the apple of everyone's eye. If he hadn't been chosen to be a Weaver, Nefros knew his brother would make a very charismatic leader. At least, he wouldn't spike visiting delegates' wine with laxatives.

He shuddered at that thought. That little prank had gotten him _spanked_ and locked in his room for over two months. He had been fed on a steady diet of bread and water until his 'sentence' was complete.

"Sprung from prison?" A deep voice that seemed to be suppressing laughter called out to them.

Both siblings turned to see their cousin, Solo walking toward them. Like all elves, Solo was tall and extremely pleasing to the eye. He also had a rather royal air around him that was missing from the two imps now grinning at the heir to the throne.

Nefros playfully stuck his tongue out at Solo. "Baby…" He looked cautiously around. Being hit on the head once today was more than enough. "It was boring there, taking care of that thing. I wanted to see how my family was." With that he lunged forward and grappled his taller cousin for a bear hug. "I missed you."

"And me?" Novhir mock pouted.

Nefros suppressed a smile and looked over his shoulder. "Who would miss a whiny little brat like you?"

Solo laughed, bracing himself to be tackled to the ground by his younger cousin. Seconds later, three bodies hit the ground as Novhir jumped the two other elves, pushing them to the ground. Solo knew he shouldn't be indulging in this kind of horseplay but he found himself involved in a mock tussle that left him looking less than pristine. They had wrestled like that a lot when they were younger, but ever since Nefros had been elevated and he acknowledged as heir, these episodes were getting less and less. More often than not, it was a loud booming voice of Treize the elven King that stopped them in mid grapple.

As it did now.

"What are you _children_ doing?"

The three sprung apart guiltily, their clothes in disarray and leaves stuck in their hair. All around them, elves were merely moving out of their way, having seen this kind of behaviour more often than not in their youth.

Nefros cringed at the displeasure in his father's tone as all three looked sheepishly at the tall, imposing figure of the elven King. He stood quickly, and tried to rearrange his messy self into something more acceptable to his immaculate and serious father.

Treize stood in front of his cringing children and his embarrassed heir. In truth, he found this situation to be as hilarious as anyone of them. Two elites and a future king playing in the dirt like little elflings. That in itself was amusing. However…

"Solo," he barked. "Go clean yourself up. Novhir, back to training, your teachers were looking for you." Then his eyes landed on his eldest. The one he respected the most. "Nefros," he nodded a greeting at his son.

"Father," Nefros mumbled.

Treize suppressed a smile. Right now, his eldest child was staring at the ground, kicking at the leaves fully expecting a scolding. "What are you doing back here?" He asked evenly.

Nefros shrugged and mumbled something under his breath. It wasn't that he wasn't welcome here, it was that his father was extremely anal about issues such as responsibility. Since he wasn't allowed to run around so much when he actually had a responsibility…

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" Treize asked, bending over a little, trying to look his son in the eyes.

The sound of an alert brought the entire community to attention.

"My lord," a dark haired warrior came running. Nefros recognised him, he was mated with their Healer, a blond woman named Minuniel who wore her hair in two loose twists down both her shoulders. They called him the Dragon for his fierce prowess in battle. "There are intruders in the forest."

"How many?" Treize asked, dropping the veneer of a father and that of a king.

That change was also evident to the warrior, Luinatar and he snapped to attention. "Not many, probably not more than ten."

Nefros felt himself relaxing. Ten was a token number and definitely no match for their army. Why were these humans so stupid to constantly try this? Instead of pondering this, the elf found himself staring at Luinatar's pony tail. It was tied so tight and away from the warrior's face. He wondered if that was the reason Luinatar's eyes were slanted upwards.

"Despatch a patrol. Do not hurt them if not necessary."

Luinatar saluted smartly and started calling out orders.

Treize noticed his son's sudden interest at the proceedings and immediately took steps to head of whatever plans his mischievous offspring had. Lashing his arm out, he quickly grabbed the back of Nefros' collar. "You aren't thinking of going _anywhere_, are you?" Cold blue eyes glinted.

Nefros shook his head with a weak smile. "Of course not. Why would you think something like that?"

"Good." The King hesitantly released his son and his stance relaxed once he realised Nefros wasn't going to fly off into the direction where his warriors had just disappeared to.

"Father," Nefros announced with respect. "Perhaps it is time for me to return to my duty."

Treize nodded in approval, glad that his son was finally growing up. Still, experience taught him that his eldest was mercurial at best not to mention devious at times. He walked his son to the edge of town before motioning two of his own personal guard over.

"Father!" Nefros whined, not happy at being treated like a child and needed to be escorted back. The two guards would also effectively curtail his plans.

Treize ignored his son and ordered the two guards to ensure Nefros didn't stray. Not to make sure his son was safe. He knew that the young elf would be, if his own sense of adventure didn't kill him.

Soon, Nefros found himself trudging a sullenly back to his 'prison' with two of his father's most trusted guards dogging his heels. He needed to lose them before the excitement died down. He had never been part of a patrol guard before and he found the notion terribly exciting. Of course, he knew those two behind him wouldn't allow him to escape their evil, boring clutches. That meant asking for help.

He noted a small squirrel on a tree, eyeing the elves with curiosity. All woodland creatures held no fear for elves, they wouldn't intentionally hurt anything living if not out of extreme need.

_Can you help with something, little one?_ Nefros knew that a lure, a bribe would be something to entice the little furry creature.

The squirrel stared at the tall elf with his beady eyes, keeping silent but not letting up on his vigilance of these intruders into his domain.

_There are some nice little walnuts involved if you do_. Nefros smiled, knowing that the animal would need more 'convincing'.

_What do you need me to do?_

Aaaah, success. _Well, I need you to distract those two behind. Can you do that?_

_How many walnuts?_

_A tree full._

In an instant, with a soft chatter, the squirrel disappeared, its bushy red tail swinging behind him. Nefros continued to walk, slowing down a little. After a few more feet of silence, he began to curse the flighty squirrel before hearing some rustling in the bush. All three froze.

"It sounds too big to be a small animal," one of them whispered, drawing his sword.

The other stepped in front of Nefros. "Stay back, Your Eminence. We will deal with this."

Without another word, the two guards jumped into the underbrush, leaving a rather exultant Nefros behind, with a grin that threaten to split his face in two. Those two were so easy. Once his babysitters were conveniently distracted, the cheeky elf ran in the direction he saw the patrol leaving. Besides, he was being guided by the trees who were nice enough to provide him with instructions to where the battle was currently raging. He found his heart racing as he watched, from behind a tree, the warriors battling with the humans, and effectively forcing them to leave the forest.

Nefros studied the smooth, graceful movements of the elves as they wield their weapons and felt a pang of regret. He was in that same position just scant years before. Before he got caught and put into slavery.

_I resent being called a slaver._ The myst poked gently into his consciousness.

He jumped in surprise but decided to ignore it. He was too enthralled with their skill. Of all the men, one caught his eye. He didn't know why, nor did the man look any different from the rest of them. But something about his posture, the way he held himself drew Nefros' attention and captured it. The quality of his clothes and his bearing told Nefros that this person was a noble and apparently injured. Violet eyes watched as the man limped away from the clamour. It appeared that the warriors didn't deem him a threat as they efficiently removed the rest of the humans. Nefros stared at the messy mop of brown hair framing a bright flash of deep blue of his eyes, nibbling his lower lip in uncertainty. He didn't understand what was so bad about these humans and why his father was so insistent of throwing every single one of them out. He studied the man, who was now crawling away from the battle, his leg having given out on him. He looked pretty harmless and elves, especially those his father trained were known for their viciousness in battle. The human didn't look like he would make it.

Nefros battled with his conscience. He wanted to help the man. He was injured and definitely wouldn't last another minute under the warriors' care and besides, he was curious. But, if he got caught, his father would definitely have his head. However, what harm could _one_ human, and injured as well, be any harm to him?

He took a deep breath and made his choice. As the limping human neared the underbrush where he was hiding, his hand shot out and pulled the injured man in.

"Hide here," he hissed.

tbc


	10. First Contact

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. It's a loan.

Warnings: Shounen-ai, OOCs, AU (what else do I write?)

**Circle of Destiny**

**Part 10**

Odin limped desperately away from the murderous elves. He couldn't believe it, a party of ten experienced soldiers, nine gone in a blink of an eye. He had fallen off his horse the moment the elves jumped out of their perches in the trees and because of that, he had been spared. But spared what? The elves didn't exactly kill anyone… yet. But they had run after his fleeing soldiers. What was there to stop these cruel creatures from slaughtering his friends? He had come this far he could leave now, he couldn't afford to. He needed the Silver Myst. His entire family was counting on him to bring the coveted jewel home. The jewel that ensured eternal life. But he didn't have any interest in it. Who wanted to live forever? However, his father wanted it and therefore, it was his duty as the only son and heir to fulfil his father's twisted wishes and marry this unknown maiden.

He had to get out of the clearing, at least to get to somewhere where he could nurse his aching ankle. But he could not, would not leave the forest now that he was here. It had taken great odds to get through the wards set up by the inhabitants of Silver Myst. It had cost two great sorcerers most of their powers and nearly one of his life. He wouldn't go back now. He had a mission to accomplish and by all that was holy, he would overcome these odds and this rather barbaric and cruel race. If anything, he would just take the jewel to spite them. Where did they go off treating humans like they were some sort of inferior species?

He was suddenly hauled out of the clearing by a slender arm.

"Hide here," his saviour whispered.

Odin sat on the ground, staring at the back of the head of his saviour, noting the long golden brown hair and trim back. He couldn't say for sure if the person who saved him was male or female, but he was certain that it was an elf, if the delicately pointed ears were any indication.

"You're an elf!" Odin blurted, unable to help himself. After the brutality he just witnessed a moment ago, he couldn't believe one of _their_ kind would be willing to help him, hide him.

The creature turned slightly, and Odin realised that the elf was definitely male, albeit a very delicate looking one. From what he saw, all these barbarians looked half female anyway, even if they didn't act it. How can something this beautiful be this heartless? Wait… did he actually think this elf was… no, it was a product of a tired mind. After travelling almost a week without proper rest, Odin was tired. But he wasn't tired enough to deny that those large violet eyes and long shimmering curtain of brown, gold and red was a pleasing and attractive combination. Yes, the elf was indeed very easy on the eyes.

The elf chuckled softly, flashing white teeth at the man. "The last time I checked. You're in Silver Myst. Did you expect to find something else?" He was most definitely amused.

Odin was taken aback. The elf could speak his language. True, it was laced with a soft lyrical accent, but the elf knew the language of humans. He, instead, was frustratingly ignorant of the elf's tongue. Unfortunately for him, thoughts of the elf's 'tongue' started to lead his mind in a totally different direction. As did the pleasant smile that curved the other being's lips. And suddenly Odin found that he had lost control of his body. How the hell did that happen? He had never in all his twenty years of existence been attracted to a male. It was not only disgusting to be, it was also immoral. This elf must have cast a spell on him. That can be the only explanation.

"Shh… they're coming back," the elf hissed at him, pushing him low onto the ground, the slender body covering his.

Odin struggled under the surprisingly firm grip of the elf. The creature looked like he could be snapped in half but appearances were deceiving. The elf was stronger than he first appeared, Odin would have to keep that in mind. However, things started to change after a while. The elf wasn't paying any attention to him, that he was sure. Bright and alert violet eyes were watching the returning elf warriors poke through the area surrounding the clearing for any signs of the humans. Discarded weapons were collected and blood splatters were hastily cleaned. Soon, there were no signs that Odin could discern of a battle, scuffle or even a small struggle in that area. The forest was as pristine as when they first stepped in.

But that wasn't the problem. Odin had other concerns than to gape at the wondrous clean up the elves were currently carrying out. He was trying very hard to ignore the hard body pressed up close to him and the soft breath that was blowing slowly into his sensitive ear. So far, it wasn't working. What kind of love spell did this elf put over him? And for what purpose as well? Their dukedom was impoverished, hence, needing for him to make an advantage marriage to Lady Cardiff to bolster their family fortune. He needed to break free before this elf dragged him down any further.

Abruptly, Odin flung elf off of him and scooted away from his overwhelming presence. He found himself backed up against a tree with the seemingly young elf staring at him in mild shock. He was told all about their kind. They were flighty, sneaky and should not be trusted under any circumstances. For this elf to help him, there had to be an ulterior motive. There had to be. Maybe this creature needed him for some sacrifice or something.

"You are lucky that they are gone," the elf looked back at the now empty clearing. "What is wrong with you?"

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Odin scrabbled for his sword, only to find it missing. He dropped his sword? What kind of knight was he?

The elf smiled. "My name is…" Odin presumed that the soft high tinkling sound that came from the elf's lips was actually a name but he couldn't for the life of him repeat that. "And I don't want anything from you. Apparently you seem to be the one that wants something from me instead." His sparking eyes dropped down to Odin's swollen ankle. "You are hurt." He reached for the man and frowned when Odin shrank from his touch again.

"Stay away from me."

The elf narrowed his eyes. "You need help. You are not able to hobble out of here without being food for the animals that come out at night. I am not going to hurt you." He offered his hand tentatively to the man again.

Odin's gaze alternated indecisively between the offered hand and the elf's expression. He couldn't see a hint of guile written on that delicately handsome face or that fine porcelain like ski… He quickly clamped down on that thought. He decided then he would follow this elf, whatever his name was, even if it was to release himself from this love spell he had been enchanted with. Then he would end this foul creature's life. First, he would need to find another sword.

With a low huff, he stuck his hand out to the elf and allowed himself to be helped to his feet. His arm was slung around the creature's shoulder. Odin was shocked to realise that the elf was taller than him. He had never been shorter than anyone. That wasn't fair. First, that thing had to go and look so elegant and wonderful, then he had to be taller than Odin was. Wait… elegant and wonderful? Where did those horrific thoughts come from? Damn that stupid spell!

He was being carried deeper and deeper into the woods, and noticed that his surroundings got increasingly mistier. Something about the whole situation made him uneasy but he couldn't say from what. Perhaps it was the mist. It obscured his view and Odin was someone that only believed in what he saw. That was the reason he didn't believe in this jewel that was supposed to give a person eternal life. No one lived forever. However, it must be a gem of great beauty and great value, therefore it would fetch a great bride price of Lady Cardiff. For that reason alone, and for the future of his family he would obtain it at all costs. Even if it meant lying to this creature now helping him limp along to wherever he was being taken to. He had no qualms about it, after all, barbarians like this elf over here had no right to such a priceless gem.

Or so he kept telling himself.

The creature next to him stiffened and suddenly he was pushed behind a large tree.

"Quiet," the lyrical voice urged.

Gritting his teeth at such indignities, Odin did as he was bid. The reason for the elf's actions became clear when two others came running toward him. The young noble took the opportunity to study his nemesis. Did all these elves look so much alike and so perfect? The other two were clearly guards or warriors of some kind. Their bearing bespoke as much as did they way they carried their weapons. It spoke of long years of experience as well as tireless training. These were not to be trifled with. No wonder his guards failed so miserably in their task. But the one that saved him looked completely non-threatening. He didn't look anything like a warrior, so Odin would be safe if he needed to run. The elf that saved him also looked different from the rest of them. For one, he had ridiculously long hair that fell over his shoulders in a shiny wave. There was also a difference in bearing, his elf looked somehow more regal… wait… _his_ elf? Where did that insane thought come from?

From the back, the elf looked suspiciously like a woman, despite the strong and wide shoulders, slim hips and long sexy legs… what long sexy legs? They were sticks, pure and simple and those shoulders were rough and ugly. Odin shook his head, trying to clear his mind of the rather unbecoming thoughts for the elf. He once again cursed the creature for casting a spell. He really didn't need to be placed under a thrall.

The three were speaking in that same musical language the elf used to tell him his name earlier. Odin didn't understand a word of it and found he lack the talent to reproduce the sounds made. From his body movement, the long haired one was definitely lying, or at the very least hiding something but it appeared that the other two was completely ignorant of that fact. In fact, there merely nodded at the explanation and respectfully bowed before leaving. The longhaired elf stood there for a few more seconds, making sure that the other two have disappeared before ducking behind the tree to retrieve him. Once again, the moved on.

"What did you tell them, elf?" Odin asked, not trusting the elf one bit. He could be planning to cook him for his next meal.

The elf shot Odin a curious glance. "You don't trust me at all, do you?" He smiled, flashing off pearly teeth.

"Why should I, elf?" Odin looked away, unable to meet those wondrous eyes. It disturbed him, shook his resolve that all that lived in the Silver Myst were evil and were better off dead. There was an alarmingly lack of guile written on the elf's handsome face.

What? What handsome? Not handsome!

"Well," the elf continued. "I just told them a little fib so they won't find you and eat you."

Odin was stunned speechless by that revelation. The elves _did_ eat human flesh! He was so shocked that he almost missed the softly muttered, "Now I have to find a whole tree of walnuts."

"Walnuts?"

A most spectacular blush crept across the elf's fair skin, covering right up to the tips of his ears. Odin felt a little sick to realise he found that sight awfully adorable. Abruptly, the elf turned and leaned close to Odin, his violet eyes boring into deep blue.

"You. Did. Not. Hear. That."

Odin thought he was drowning in those deep unfathomable orbs before realising that it was all part of the spell. Now the elf was trying to make him forget. He shook his head sharply, trying to clear his cobwebbed mind from the magical suggestion the treacherous elf tried to implant in his mind. He kept quiet soon after, allowing the elf, who still hadn't told him his name in a language where the human tongue was able to reproduce, to drag him deeper into the woods.

Soon they were so far deep into the forest that Odin had completely lost his sense of direction. The heavy mist coating _everything_ didn't help matters either. It was so thick and he felt it sticking to his face. It also got increasingly harder to walk through it. The mist was like a palpable wall that didn't appear to be very welcoming at the moment. But that was crazy. It was just mist, insubstantial in every way. Yet… it almost seemed _alive._ Odin shook himself again. He was being silly and it was all the elf's fault. The elf had scrambled his mind.

"Where are we, elf?" Odin whispered. There was something vaguely oppressive about this place and like being in a place of worship, he found himself speaking in a low voice.

"We," the elf hefted him easily and carried him to a large looking cottage in the middle of nowhere. "…are home."

Odin stared at the large structure in disbelief. The house wasn't grand by any standards but it was amazing that the elves had the knowledge to construct something like this. What happened to all the stories of them living in huts and eating human flesh? Were they all a lie? They were supposed to be barbarians, right? Uncouth creatures with no grace and even less manners.

"You will be safe here," the elf easily manoeuvred the door open, one arm securing Odin to his side. He took them into a modest but cosy looking room with a plush sofa and various throw pillows littering the carpet in front of a large fireplace. "No one is allowed here."

"Except for you?" Odin asked, firmly hinging his jaw back on. This was just a house. Just because he found out that elves were civilised was nothing to be particularly shocked about.

The elf shrugged and busied himself gathering some bandages and a tray of what appeared to be salves.

"Your people hate you, elf?" Odin asked maliciously. It had to be the reason. No one would want to live out here in the fog all alone if he hadn't done something truly reprehensible to be ostracised and banished. This elf must be more dangerous than he had initially thought. He resisted panic at the thought of being left in the mercy of this creature and tried to think of an escape route.

The elf raised a well-sculpted brow in his direction. "Why do you persist in calling me elf? It seems like an insult more than anything. Is my name that hard to pronounce?"

"Well… yes."

The elf blinked, shocked. "What?"

"All I heard coming from you is some sort of tinkling sound."

The elf blushed. "Oh yes, I forgot the human tongue isn't made of elvish speech. Let's try again." He shaped his lips carefully, speaking his name again.

Once again, all Odin heard was a soft sound that completely slipped his ears. He shook his head. "Stupid elves are so damn secretive. Even your names are hard to pronounce."

The elf smiled, amused. "My, someone got up on the wrong side of the bed today. Alright, let me see," he appeared lost in thought for a while. "The closest I can get to your language is… Duo."

Odin wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Duo? That is an odd name."

Duo didn't seem the least insulted and merely shrugged. "Some things just don't translate too well." He gracefully hunkered in front of Odin, lifting his aching ankle and propping it on a soft pillow. He poked at it carefully, pressing on certain areas and easing up when he heard Odin groan in pain. "Some swelling, a bad sprain but nothing broken. Not too bad for someone who fell off his horse," the damn elf suppressed a grin.

The young lord found himself colouring in embarrassment. He couldn't believe that the elf… wait, Duo had saw what had happened. He was an accomplished rider, it was mortifying to know someone saw him inelegantly unseated. He lowered his gaze and stared as competent hands wrapped up his ankle. Perhaps these elves were slightly more advanced than he gave them credit for.

"You know," Duo smiled warmly up at the sulky Odin. "It is customary to exchange names, and since I have already given you mine…"

Odin stared at Duo, glaring at him but the elf merely continued to smile at the childish pout he had on right now. That effectively helped to snap the human out of it. "My name is Odin." He left it at that. No family names, no ties, nothing.

Duo nodded. "Nice to meet you, Odin. I won't even bother to ask you why you are here. There could only be one reason."

"Yes, I lost my dog," Odin cut in. It sounded stupid even to his own ears and from the increased mirth dancing in the elf's eyes, he knew he hadn't misled the other as well.

"Interesting description. I have never thought of it this way as well." Duo was in the midst of controlling his laughter when suddenly, he lurch forward a little. Odin watched in fascination as the elf's eyes glazed over as if caught in a trance. Abruptly as that happened, they eyes cleared, the elf lifting his hand to rub the back of his head.

Odin heard a softly muttered 'spoilt sport' before Duo moved away.

"I'll get you some food and get you settled down for the night. You won't be able to move for a while yet." Duo started walking around the room, gathering things and speaking to Odin a mile a minute. "When you are well enough, I will show you a way out of here without getting yourself killed. And as for your dog, give up. You are not the first who tried and definitely not the last who will fail." Duo looked over his shoulder. "Do me a favour and don't get yourself killed?"

Without another word, the elf moved away, leaving Odin completely floored.

XXxxXX

Morning came to that small patch of misty forest. Though it wasn't that bright, with the mist still obscuring everything and all, but it was morning, from the sounds of the birds and the forest coming to life. Odin sat up from the comfortable bed, looking slightly confused. It was when his eyes fell on his bandaged foot that he realised what had happened. He had been injured and kidnapped by an elf.

But where was the elf?

The room was empty and there didn't seem to be anyone in the house. This would be a good time to find out where this treasure was. He hobbled to his feet, realising he couldn't put much pressure on his injured limb. He cursed silently. It was then his eyes fell on a beautifully wrought cane leaning next to his bed. It was made from some sort of dark wood and perfectly polished. Odin gasped at the sight of it. He had never seen something so exquisite. He reached out for it, running his fingers over the smooth surface reverently. It was as if the wood was still alive. This cane shouldn't be used, it should be placed in a glass case and admired.

However, he was one foot short and needed some support. With an apology to whoever made this, he started hobbling out of the door. The day was almost perfect if they had some clear sky. However, that didn't reduce the homeliness of the cottage, or the sense of peace nature exuded. That didn't include the fog. Odin was still convinced that the fog was profoundly unnatural and it didn't like him one bit. He was more than willing to pass that off as more elvish black magic. That and the increasing power of the spell Duo placed on him. While he had a rather restful night, he couldn't control the dreams that assailed him. They weren't bad dreams, and at any other times, it would had been a nightmare, but he realised that being under a spell made having erotic dreams about someone, particularly an elf rather normal.

He hobbled closer to the front door, his gaze passing over some wooden carving of various animals. Odin began to have nasty suspicion that the cane he was currently using was wrought by none other than the elf Duo. Why did that creature had to be so thoughtful when he was desperately trying to hold onto resentment and long deep seated belief that all elves were cruel and evil? It was the same with the animals on the low table. They all seemed to shine from within and there was definitely life in the wood. More elven magic?

As he got closer to the half closed door, he started hearing some voices. More like one voice and followed by incessant chittering. The voice he recognised as the smooth tones of one elf Duo. The chittering, he didn't know. This was curious. It almost sounded like Duo was talking to some small woodland creature and this creature was replying. Sure, right, elves can speak to animals as well. Isn't this perfect? The next thing he would find out was that elves lived forever and were omnipotent.

He carefully walked to the door and peeked out. He definitely didn't want to disturb anything. He was met with a most curious sight. One that nearly sent him into convulsions of laughter.

The elf was kneeling down in front of a small pile of walnuts, a small group of squirrels on the other side of the pile, facing Duo. They were glaring at each other and if looks could kill, the two parties would have been buried long time ago.

Odin couldn't believe his eyes. The elf was having a showdown with a bunch of squirrels?

The word was definitely coming to an end.

Tbc…


	11. Revelations

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. It's a loan.

Warnings: Shounen-ai, OOCs, AU (what else do I write?)

**Circle of Destiny**

**Part 11**

"Why did I have to be that curious?" Nefros muttered to himself, trudging to the forest at dawn, his arms full of walnuts. "And I don't want any opinion from you!" He warned the myst before his own brand of humour was thrown back in his face.

The forest was eerily silent after that.

"I promised those bratty creatures a tree full," the elf looked mournfully down into his arms. "This is all I have." Nefros looked up. "It's all your fault, you did this to torture me!"

The silence lengthened.

"Well?" Nefros asked expectantly. "Say something?"

_I was commanded to silence._

Nefros growled at the myst and trudged off. "If I found out you have hidden all the walnuts…" He trailed off, hoping that it was a threatening tone.

_I don't hide walnuts._ The tone was lofty and it made Nefros want to punch someone.

_Master, I think keeping the human is a mistake. He will be your downfall. _The Myst was serious right now, and the forest around him plunged into semi darkness.

Nefros stilled. "You can see this?"

_Not really seeing, but I have a bad feeling about it. I can almost foresee the fall of the elves in this young man's fate. Master, please, let him go._

"He's injured, he won't be able to walk for a week at least. I will let him go then." Nefros couldn't understand the sudden pang of pain that assailed him at that. But the warning from the myst also caused a frisson of fear to shoot through his entire body. There was never an occasion where the myst was wrong but how could someone that look as harmless as Odin could cause the destruction of an entire race?

_Please, Master. Do not get involved with him._

Nefros flushed deeply at that. "Wha… what makes you think that I would be attracted to him?" He stuttered.

_I can see the attraction he has to you. And you are extremely intrigued by him. Perhaps it is more than intrigue?_

Nefros continued to walk back to his cottage, his back stiff. He didn't want to admit it, but it didn't make it any less true. It was more than intrigue. This Human, with his round ears and smaller stature. He was different from elves, from what Nefros was used to. Besides, this Human didn't see him as something to be in awe about, he was just another annoying, rude, barbaric elf. He knew the human perception of their kind. He had been fed tales from various warriors chasing off their kind for him _not_ to know that all humans thought they lived in mud huts and ate their meat raw. Fire was supposedly a new creation only come into being a few years ago. Religion and philosophy was of course nonexistent and anyone who challenged that thought was instantly burnt at the stake for heresy. In Nefros' opinion, they were more barbaric then what the humans assume the elf to be.

This human, Odin that he took in was little different. He had all the same ideas the rest of the world had about Nefros' kind, but there was something, a light in Odin's deep blue eyes that showed the elf that his beliefs were wavering.

XXxxXX

Nefros felt completely ridiculous. He was standing there, negotiating with small furry animals the size of his foot, with a small pile of walnuts separating them. It was all he could find, and he had a big suspicion that the Myst had actually hid them all. That was the reason, no less than five squirrels stood across him, in a classic stand off.

_I've seen tree fulls, and this is not is!_ The squirrel chattered, irritated.

_This is the best I can do!_ Nefros shot back.

_We got rid of the Smelly Ones for you._

The Smelly Ones, that was the name the animals gave humans. Though there weren't exactly smelly, they did have a particular scent about them, often not pleasant. For the highly developed senses of the animals and elves, it could sometimes be passed off as 'smelly'. Though Odin didn't really have that overwhelming smell most humans have. He apparently took care of himself, and personal hygiene appeared to be high on his list. He must be a noble of some sort.

_Yes, and as payment, these are all the walnuts I can find for now_, Nefros hoped he sounded properly contrite. Otherwise, he would be looking forward to months of tricks played on his cottage. While the Myst took care of predators for him, he highly doubted a bunch of thieving, mischievous rodents would qualify as predators.

It took a little bit of fast-talking but soon, the squirrels descended on the pile, and fleeing with their booty. Nefros let out a sigh of relief, watching his troubles run out of sight.

"Well, that was rather… odd."

The sound of laughing whipped Nefros around, to see the Human leaning against the doorframe, overtaken by mirth. A slow flush stole across his cheeks. The Human saw his humiliating display with the bushy-tailed rodents. Not only that, he saw how he had glared at them… and how they had glared at him. Aaah, no, this can't be happening, how can the Human, Odin be impressed when he had seem them in a glowering match… and the squirrels _won_.

Nefros mind went blank for a moment. He wanted to impress the Human? But why? He was the Master Weaver, he didn't need to impress anyone, much less a lowly human. He cringed as years of conditioning towards the human race came rushing to him. Alright, perhaps Humans and Elves had more in common than he was willing to admit. At least, they both had been thought to discriminate against the other.

"And what do you find so funny?" Nefros put on his most intimidating glare.

Odin was gasping for breath. "You… squirrels… you… lost!" He held his stomach, laughing almost uncontrollably.

Nefros tried to hold onto his irritation but watching Odin giggle like a small child, he found his own control slipping as well. So the forest was filled with the insane laughter of two opposing races. After their fit, the elf helped Odin hobble back into the cottage, with a stern scolding about wandering around an unfamiliar forest in an injured state. Odin, surprisingly, didn't argue but endured the almost nagging with equanimity.

"What was that all about?" Odin asked.

Nefros was currently kneeling in front of Odin, and checking the swelling of his ankle as well as the various cuts and bruise the human had collected from his little trip off his horse. The trees were telling him that the Human's stallion was still wandering in the forest, looking for his master. The elf was impressed at the devotion of the equine to this one, in his opinion, rather spoilt human. If an animal can care for Odin this much, there has to be more than meets the eye.

"What?" Nefros asked, confused.

Odin motioned vaguely toward the door. "The squirrel showdown and the pile of nuts."

Nefros flushed as his senses were silently attacked by ghostly laughter from the myst. "Nothing you should concern yourself about."

"I recall someone saying something about walnuts yesterday."

"As I said, it has nothing to do with you," Nefros stressed, looking resolutely at the injured limb.

Odin grinned, finding this elf very amusing, adorably so. Duo's cheeks turned a soft peach when embarrassed. It gave the elf a glow of health. Odin had long resigned himself to the fact that the spell the elf cast on him was stronger than his own will. Even if he did anything, it would be the elf's fault. But as long as it didn't cloud his judgement and his mission, he was fine with it. Every endeavour requires a sacrifice.

Duo looked up at him abruptly. "Why are you here?"

Odin was taken aback. He never expected the elf to question him so suddenly. Flustered, he fumbled for his explanation and to his utter chagrin, it was the same, lame one he provided the elf yesterday. "I already told you, I'm looking for my…"

"…Dog. Yes, I am aware of that." Duo looked completely serious. "We both know exactly what this so called dog is. Why do you want to find it?"

The human stared hesitantly at the elf. He couldn't very well tell Duo that he needed to get the 'dog' to secure a bride and a fortune, therefore, saving his flagging family name. He chose the next best thing. He lied. "My King decreed it."

Duo tilted his head to the side, confused. The silky strands of chestnut gold draped a fair cheek while the rest shimmered with each movement. Odin found himself wondering what it would be like to touch such glorious hair. The people he knew, especially women found no desire for things to be natural and they usually had their hair coiffed to the point of death. Perhaps they did have more beautiful hair than this elf in front of him, but right now, he was under the treacherous elf's wicked love spell. He had no choice but to find every part of Duo enchanting. It was one of the requirements written in the spell he was sure.

"Your King decreed it?" Duo muttered, incredulous. "So if your King asks you to cut off your own head, you would as well?" He sniffed condescendingly.

Odin opened his mouth to issue a sharp retort and found himself rendered speechless. His answer was a conditioned 'yes', but the more he thought of it, the more stupid it sounded. Did anyone deserve so much control over another person's life, even if the person was King? And just what was a King? Someone who was born in the right place, at the right time. Someone who was acknowledged as leader by the people, and the same people that felt now oppressed. It was their current monarch that was sucking the Lords' fortunes dry so he could widen his hunting grounds and his palace. And he was also the reason Odin had to marry the Lady Cardiff, which led to his eventual presence in this place, being judged by this elf probably didn't know what he was talking about… right?

Nefros stared at the human's apparently shock, which dwindled into contemplation. There were many things he didn't agree with the monarchy of their kind, they were too authoritarian to the point of being over dictatorial. Didn't these people know to think for themselves? Why didn't they fight for their own freedom and right to carry out their own lives? If his father was to ever act in that fashion, his people would have long revolted and thrown him into the deepest, darkest prison that could exist in Sylver Myst. Perhaps it wasn't so wrong to say that humans were weak?

"We are… more… tolerant…" Odin finally said, albeit rather weakly.

Nefros bit his tongue to avoid blurting out the rather scathing remark that would involve animal excrements and pouring them down someone's blue-blooded throat. "In other words, you don't have a brain of your own?"

Odin bristled at that but even he couldn't find a proper retort to that. It was true that he did think the laws of his country, and endless obedience to a King who only thought of himself rather stupid. So, what he doing here trying to find a jewel that no one has ever survived looking for? He was beginning to feel more and more foolish. Instead, he decided to take the more direct approach.

"What does this thing do that everyone wants it?" Odin asked, now unbelievably curious. There was so much myth and legend behind this thing it was ridiculous. But he noted the question stunned the elf before him as well.

Nefros stilled, his hands hovering over Odin's injured foot. "I think you know. Otherwise, you wouldn't be here now, would you?"

Odin stared at the elf and sighed. "I heard that it does many great things. It can bring a person back to life, it can give you endless riches, and most of all, it can make you life forever."

The elf smiled wryly at these pronouncements. "First of all, no one can bring back the dead, this jewel or otherwise. Next thing, endless riches, knowing Humans, riches come in the form of material goods and gold and other precious gems and metal. And finally, living forever is not all that is cracked up to be. Besides, living forever means your life is one big funeral."

"What would you know about living forever? Who wouldn't want to live forever?" Odin snapped.

Nefros smiled, taking a deep breath. "Tell me, how old do you think I am?" He asked, smiling softly.

Odin felt a weight in his stomach and it came with a sickening feeling. He studied the elf in front of him for the longest time. As far as he could tell, Duo was only a boy, perhaps a year or two younger than him, no more. But something was telling him he was dead wrong. "I don't want to guess."

The elf smiled even wider, almost a grin. "Three guesses and if you are right, I give you cookies?"

"I'm not a child, I don't need a reward," Odin snapped. "You're about my age, perhaps a little younger."

"I'm almost five hundred years old." Nefros failed to suppress the snort of laughter at the almost horrified expression on Odin's face. "My father is twice that. So you see now? If you live in a society that 'lives forever' as you put it, sure you have nothing to lose, but you humans are so fragile. Your lives are merely a blink of an eye to us. So if you want live forever, your life would be one endless funeral." The elf finished the bandage and got up. "Think about it," he said, before walking away.

Tbc…


	12. I Have A Dog

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. It's a loan.

Warnings: Shounen-ai, OOCs, AU (what else do I write?)

**Circle of Destiny**

**Part 12**

Odin knew that he had to find a way to break this love spell that Duo had put him under before he fell more deeply in love with the elf. He had been living with the elf for almost two weeks and he heart was undoubtedly ensnared. He was someone that pride himself of withstanding many emotional attachments but this time, he didn't blame himself. He blamed the horrible magicks that the elf threw at him. Why the stupid elf wanted to make a _male_ fall in love with him, Odin didn't know.

He also knew that his time was running out. He needed to report to his father either on his success or his failure. He wasn't sure when he realise it but he knew he couldn't bear to steal from Duo. This Silver Myst thing that everyone wanted, he couldn't take it, he couldn't lie to Duo. It could be a side effect from the spell, but he just couldn't. It would probably cost him his family's fortune but he believed he could rebuild his lands if given the freedom. Unfortunately, there was no freedom for him, he lived under the painful yolk of his monarch's whims. He had treasonous thoughts of what he would accomplish if he were somehow, one day, King of this land.

The elf opened up a whole new world of something Duo called, democracy to him. It was in the very least shocking but it was a logical step. Then again, Odin questioned the elf how their community had democracy when there was still a monarchy, an elf King sitting on the throne? Duo merely smiled, looking extremely pleased about something and also extremely proud. Odin wasn't sure what he just did though, all he did was challenge the elf before him.

He sat up from bed, looking out the window. Despite the constantly overcast sky, there was a certain beauty to the woods around him. He had been sleeping in Duo's bed for two weeks and he wondered where the elf slept at night. He felt vaguely guilty for taking up Duo's space but he was told that 'injured' people needed a proper bed. However, he thought, testing his foot, he was 'injured' no longer. That meant he would have to leave soon. But did he want to leave? Damn the stupid spell that was screwing with his mind. After changing into some rather foreign looking clothes that he now identify as 'elvish', he went looking for Duo.

He found the object of his affection standing on a hill near the cottage. Duo was facing east, his eyes faraway. Odin found it odd that almost everyday, the elf would stand at that exact same spot, his eyes trained to a horizon far away. He was always lost in thought and a million miles away. It was times like these that Odin found himself staring intently at the elf, wondering how something so perfect could exist in this dark and filthy world. Duo had on a simple white shirt and soft dark leggings, his long hair whipping around him, the gold and red in the brown flashing and reflecting off the sun. A soft breeze lifted the long mane of hair, carrying like a shining banner in the morning sky… Until a cross breeze flicked some of that long mane into the elf's face.

Odin swallowed a laugh at the sight of a spitting Duo, trying to get stray strands of hair from his mouth.

"I don't understand why I need this stupid length of hair," Duo snarled, pulling his hair from his mouth and trying to tuck it behind elegantly pointed ears.

Duo swung around, glaring at a laughing Odin. "It is _so _not funny!" He gathered his fluttering hair and tried to tame it while stalking back into the cottage, to the safety of the windless living room.

Odin smiled, stifling any further laughter in fear of being beheaded by the indignant stare of the elf. He watched as Duo angrily stamped into the cottage, picked up a brush and started pulling it through the soft length of hair roughly. He made a small sound of distress and moved in behind Duo.

"Stop it," Odin ordered gruffly, snatching the brush from Duo's hand. "It's already dead, you don't have to kill it any longer."

Duo turned and shot Odin another glare. "You try having hair that falls almost to your waist and have a wind ruffle it."

"You do look like a dog that has run through the field and have…" Odin picked a stray leaf from the elf's long mane, "…all manner of weeds…" He cut himself off when he felt a killing aura rising from the elf in front of him. To avert potential death, the man started brushing the elf's hair for him. There were two reasons he did this. One was because he had found himself fantasising running his fingers through the heavy hair for days now, and second, one cannot commit murder to the person pulling his hair. He noted the elf slowly relaxing slowly into the chair as he ran the brush through the slightly snarled hair. There was so much of it, and it was so _soft_.

"You are pretty good at it," Duo breathed softly, almost purring like a contented kitten. He couldn't remember the time when someone brushed his hair like that. He absolutely hated people touching his hair, even his little brother but he was willing to sit through this from Odin now.

Odin's hands stilled. "My… my mother had the most beautiful hair. I remember brushing her hair for her and making a mess out of it." A bittersweet smile curved his lips as he resumed pulling the brush gently through Duo's hair. "She would just smile and repair the damage after telling me I did a wonderful job."

Duo remained silent, staring surreptitiously at Odin from the corner of his eye. There was more to this story.

"She… died." Odin closed his eyes reflexively. His mother died when an epidemic swept through his homeland and they didn't have enough money to source for the proper medication needed to cure her. That was another reason why he needed this alliance, this marriage. So other children wouldn't lose their mothers like he did. But at what cost? To lie to this wonderful person? To betray him? He found pain squeezing his heart at the thought of it. But what choice did he have? He needed this alliance with this woman he has never met before. He hated the thought of it, but he needed it. He ran a soft hand down Duo's hair, confused. Can he do it? Can he steal this thing and run away? Yes, his mind affirmed. No, his heart whispered. He didn't have a choice in the matter anyway.

"I'm sorry," Duo eyed the man. The elf was rather confused. He couldn't deny the healthy dose of attraction he felt for Odin anymore than he could ignore the myst. He didn't know what drew him to Odin but he knew that if he wasn't careful, he was going to fall for the Man, if he hasn't already. He was getting used to the Man calling him Duo until he was thinking himself as such. This Man was really not good for him.

Odin smiled, nothing more than a forced quirk of his lips. "How about a braid?"

"Bread? Are you hungry?"

Odin suppressed a sigh. "A braid, a plait."

Duo grinned mischievously. "I knew that."

The man shook his head in resignation and started separating the elf's hair. His hands worked methodically, remembering his mother's quiet instruction while he did the same for her years before. He tied off the end of the long rope of hair with a piece of twine.

Duo pulled the braid to rest on one side of his shoulder. "Not bad at all." Then he flicked it onto his back.

Odin stood behind the elf, staring intently at his now naked nape. Just one, he told himself. He needed to know how the elf tasted. Throwing caution, his mind and whatever else to the wind, Odin bent forward, pressing his lips softly against the pale neck at the same time inhaling the scent of the elf's that was a mixture of the trees and the sweet smell of a fresh spring. He heard Duo gasp and coming back to himself abruptly, Odin moved away.

"I'm sorry," Odin quickly babbled an apology, though he wasn't all that sorry truthfully.

Duo stood stiffly, turning around to face the human, his hand lingering on the spot that has been kissed. That area of his neck felt hot and it slowly travelled down the length of his body. "No, don't be," the elf smiled, finally accepting what his heart was telling him from the moment he saved this man.

_Master, this is a mistake._

_I can't help it._

And he couldn't. Love had no reason, no meaning.

XXxxXX

Duo had tried to explain what exactly the myst was to Odin, but most of the time, that conversation was held in the comfort of their bed and to be brutally honest, there were more interesting activities to be carried out there then talking. So most of the time, Odin could only let what Duo was saying sail over his head. Also, he was uncomfortable with Duo sharing the elves' deepest secret with him. From what he gathered, this jewel was nothing like anyone has seen before. He was meant to guard this 'thing' for all eternity and no one was supposed to know what it looked like except for him… and he was willing to share it with Odin. It made Odin feel all the more horrible to know that one day, he would have to leave here, possibly with the jewel, possibly without it. He was now caught between loyalty to his father and love for this wonderful being.

Over the past two weeks he learned more and more about the mysterious beings that lived within the Silver Myst and found out that they weren't exactly that mysterious after all. In fact, they were just as human as he was. They had the same feelings, the same desires as he did. The only difference was that they lived seemingly forever. Was it because of the treasure they had?

"Odin, where are you?" Duo poked his head in, his braid, draping over one shoulder. Ever since Odin tied the elf's hair in this fashion, Duo hadn't seen it necessary to wear it any other way. Besides, it was less a pain. No hair flying into his eyes and mouth, no strands getting caught in his buttons or various crevices, none clogging up the plumbing or forming large evil hairballs everywhere.

Odin snapped out of his stupor at the sound of the elf's call. He stood up, smiling softly as Duo walked in, looking like he had been running through the fields of flowers – again. If he had learned anything from Duo all these weeks, it was that he did know how to have fun. Duo was after all, still a child in the eyes of his people.

"What are you doing in the house on such a… nice day?" Duo grinned sheepishly at the foggy morning.

The man looked out of the window and had to admit that despite the almost perpetual gloom, it _was_ a relatively beautiful morning. It had been an even more beautiful night. Odin didn't want to say something lame and insipid like their love making was mind-blowing and wonderful. It was different but because he truly loved the elf, it had felt like they were creating something beautiful together, but last night…

Last night something changed. He finally realised something, that everything that he did with Duo was all him, whatever he felt was his own emotions entirely. There was no love spell, no love potion, nothing. At first, he felt vaguely sick. Then he understood what Duo had been saying to him about love having no meaning.

"Come on," Duo grabbed his hand and started pulling him outside.

"Where are we going?" Odin protested, but allowed himself to be pulled along.

"To see something special." Duo kept pulling Odin along. The elf was determined to show the human something and Odin knew when Duo's mind was set on something, he didn't let go of the idea so easily.

Odin laughed, happy to see Duo wriggling excitedly like a puppy. "I've seen every inch of this place. You made sure of that," he resisted the playful tug of the hand and pulled the elf into his arms. "I've a better suggestion of what to do," he nuzzled Duo's neck teasingly, a tongue flicking out to lick a sensitive spot. He felt Duo shiver with anticipation but was pushed and held at arms length.

"No, not yet. I want to show you what I've been ordered to guard for the rest of eternity!"

Odin stilled. "What?"

Duo tripped to a halt, one hand clamped over his mouth. The colour drained from his face as he realised he had said something wrong. He knew it was probably hovering beneath the surface, wanting to share his secret with someone, especially Odin, the first person he had more than familial feelings for. He had been alone for such a long time, and it felt good to have someone to speak with. But he hadn't expected this to pop out. Besides, he had the biggest mistake of falling for a human, a mortal and someone that had the life expectancy of an ant. More than anything, he wanted to be with Odin for as long as he lived, but what if he can make Odin live longer? Was it so wrong that he wanted to be with the person he loved forever?

Odin turned Duo around to face him. There was something wrong with the elf for a while now. He always seemed to have a secret he wanted to say or something. "What do you mean?" He looked around the deserted forest. "Have you been banished here to guard something?" He had a sinking feeling he knew what it was. He knew that it would be around here, but he never guessed the person he would have to cheat it from was so close… to his heart.

"I… have… a… a…" Duo looked away, now uncertain. It felt good that he was on the verge of telling his secret but he was now also afraid. He was the key to the most sought after price in all the known lands. "…dog."

Odin was stunned. No, it can't be. Despite hearing it from Duo's mouth, he still couldn't believe it. He needed to steal it right from under this person's nose? His mind tried to banish the look of betrayal that would surface on the elf's eyes when he finally realised what Odin would do.

"That way…" Duo forged on despite the pole-axed expression on Odin's face. "That way we can both have eternity." He grabbed Odin around the arms. "You are the first person that I want to be with forever but you… you don't have forever, I can give it to you!"

"What happens if you lose it?" Odin asked, unable to believe his goal was so close.

"We die, we all die. We lose eternity," came a soft and horrified tone.

XXxxXX

_Why are you telling him this?_ The myst had a heavy undertone of admonishment.

_I don't want to be alone anymore._ Nefros defended, trudging along, holding Odin's hand. His lover was still rather shocked.

_This is a mistake, master. I see in him the destruction of our kind._

_You are just imagining things. It takes more than one man to bring down elven kind,_ Nefros countered flippantly, though he did fear the words of the myst. However, he was stubborn enough to believe that Odin would never betray him.

The myst remained silent, as if it has said all it needed to say.

Nefros smirked at the bug-eyed expression on Odin's face as he took in the home of the myst, which had air so thick it took concentration to breathe. Ghostly fog swirled along everything. While a normal fog would choke life out of the trees, the life here grew greener and more vibrant than ever. From the stunned expression on Odin's face, Nefros could see that this fact was also registering in the Human's mind.

"What is all this?" Odin asked in a small, weak voice.

"This is the Sylver Myst, our greatest treasure," Nefros said with a dramatic sweep of his arm.

Odin stared up that the almost impenetrable fog with only one thing going through his mind: He was supposed to steal this?

tbc


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. It's a loan.

Warnings: Shounen-ai, OOCs, AU (what else do I write?)

**Circle of Destiny**

**Part 13**

Odin had been feeling sick ever since Duo took him to see the 'treasure'. It wasn't a rock or a jewel or something that he could take with him. On the other hand, he felt a huge surge of relief that he _couldn't_ steal from Duo. No one could steal fog. But where would his family be without the promise of this bride price and his future bride's family fortune? Would all other children lose their mothers like he did? He promised that his tragedy would never happen again to anyone.

But would he be able to do that to Duo? Duo was the first person who gave him his love so freely. It was unconditional and from the heart. It hurt him to lie to Duo. But did he have a choice? He cringed when he thought of the retribution that would be meted out by his father if he failed to return with the promised jewel.

"But it is nothing but air!" Odin had protested.

Duo had laughed. "No, it is a mist. No one expected that our greatest treasure is a mist. Actually, you are the second person besides me that knows what it actually is."

Odin's jaw dropped. "No… no one else knows? How could they not?"

"It has been a long standing secret amongst the Master Weavers that it has to remain a secret. Besides, who would believe that something as insubstantial as mist would be the one power sustaining life for elves all over?"

Odin continued to shake his head, images of his father exactly punishment on him for his failure running rampant through his head. But there was another picture as well, one that involved him staying here, in this secluded place with Duo forever. Living life very simply, since no elves were allowed here, there was little fear of being found out and executed. It was a very interesting thought.

He didn't realise that over the past few weeks he had gotten so used to the forest that his feet were taking him out of it, and closer to the border, closer to the land of Man once again. Hands suddenly grabbed at him and pulled him into a bush.

"Lord Odin, I am glad to see you well."

Odin swung around, gaping at the man standing behind him. "Walter!"

Sir Walter was a knight that served his father absolutely loyally. That was in outward appearances, of course. There was something about this knight that made Odin's skin crawl. He had a gleam in his eyes, something horribly ambitious that scared Odin immeasurably. He knew of his father's aspirations and not only supported him, he encouraged him as well. Odin didn't really like him actually. Sir Walter made his skin crawl.

"Have you gotten what needs to be retrieved?" Sir Walter raised his eyebrows enquiringly. He trailed his eyes over Odin's body, searching almost urgently.

Odin shivered once again. He made a huge mistake this time. In his preoccupation of seeing Duo's 'treasure' he had walked beyond the boundaries of the misty forest. Here, he knew was not offered the direct protection of the myst. How he knew was another story. Here, he was helpless to anyone who was stronger, faster or more skilled with a weapon than him. Since, currently he was weaponless, that meant just about everyone.

"It can't be retrieved," Odin squared his shoulders defiantly. He had decided that whether for good or for ill, he was doing to stand up to this person. He was the heir to his father's position, for goodness sake. Although, for now the position was nothing more than a small holding, he would, by his own power make it into one of the most prosperous lands. And he wasn't going to steal the Elves' lifeblood for it.

Sir Walter's expression twisted into one of rage and pure cruelty. Without even thinking, his fist lashed out, catching Odin full on the face, sending the younger man tumbling to the ground. "You failure. You can't even do this simple thing. How am I… your father supposed to be an important lord once again if he has whelps like you?"

Odin flew to the ground, clutching his aching cheek. He sat up, glaring that the man who dared hit him. He spat out a mouthful of blood. "How dare you…"

"Shut up, your father will punish you. That's for sure." Sir Walter grabbed the slighter man and hefted him onto his shoulder.

Odin was swallowed by panic. No, he was leaving Duo. He couldn't leave him now, not yet! He struggled against the restraining hold of his father's knight. Then, a head blow descended on his head and everything starting turning to black.

Frantic, deep inside him, he called out. _DUO!_

Then darkness claimed him.

XXxxXX

Nefros knew he shouldn't have said anything to Odin. But he wanted to show the other man that he trusted him. That this was for real, for life, and if Odin was willing, for eternity. He truly believed that Odin wouldn't do anything that could possible hurt him. There was love between them, he could feel it, see it when the man looked at him.

He couldn't believe that Odin had never experienced the pleasures of the flesh before and his innocent, naïve, precious reactions were something Nefros would treasure for eternity, preferably with Odin by his side. He knew it was better not to tell anyone he was harbouring a human fugitive at his cottage for the while until everything was settled and Odin was irrevocably his. Once the Myst agreed to his plan, giving Odin a part of Nefros' soul, making him immortal, he would tell his father his intention to mate with this human.

"Nefros," Novhir poked his brother none too gently on the arm. "You are supposed to be spending time with me.

Nefros started and forced a smile. His little brother had gotten sullen that he had been spending so little time with him and had sent a barrage of carrier birds to his home. Nefros decided it was time to take Novhir for a fishing trip or to spend another day cleaning up all the tiny 'presents' those birds left visiting him home constantly. Of course, now he realised just how badly his concentration suffered when he couldn't go more than a few minutes without the human invading his thoughts.

"Sorry, little brother," Nefros apologised, abashed. He backed up a bit as Novhir peered closely into his eyes, his sea coloured eyes locking with deep violet. They narrowed.

"Something is wrong with you," his brother stated much to his shock.

"Ex… excuse me?" Nefros stammered. Perhaps his brother knew something? Suspected something? The Myst didn't necessarily _only_ spoke to him, but it had more of an affinity with him, it found communication with him easier than most other elves.

Novhir frowned now. Nefros knew why. It was not always that the Master Weaver lost composure to his little brother. Especially since he was elevated.

"You are blushing, constantly day dreaming, and you smile at the most odd times." A large smile creased the blond's features. "Perhaps you are… in love?" Novhir gasped, clapping his hands together, pleased at his logic.

Nefros never knew it was possible to choke on air. But choke he did.

"Who is he? Do I know him? When can I meet him? Huh? Huh?" Novhir was blatantly ignoring his brother's desperate attempts to draw breath into his lungs and was all the while tugging at his sleeve, begging like a little puppy. And succeeding rapidly as well. No one could deny Novhir anything and the little brat knew that, using it to his advantage as often as possible.

Then it hit him. "Wait!" Nefros tried to forestall his brother. "How do you know it is a _him_?"

Novhir smiled widely, deep dimples twinkling mischievously. "You are so easy," he shook his head. "So you admit there is someone?"

Nefros groaned. He fell for that completely. Never trust the deviousness of little brothers. "There's no one."

"Right," Novhir bobbed his head sagely. "When can I meet No One?"

Nefros sighed.

_DUO!!!_

The silent screamed shattered the air and knifed through Nefros. He shot up to his feet, looking around frantically. It was Odin. Odin was calling him. It was a call filled with panic and pain, and of loss. It was also a silent call, one that no human could possibly be able to produce. The trees suddenly came alive with the wind, blowing wildly. Branches moved restlessly, scattering their leaves to the forest floor beneath, while the two frightened elves beneath were caught in the storm of green.

"There is unrest," Novhir whispered to his brother, clutching Nefros' sleeve.

It was then the pain hit him. Nefros screamed, doubling over in pain as something was forcefully ripped from his very soul.

"Nefros!" Novhir was calling out frantically to him. "What's wrong?"

But Nefros couldn't answer, the pain was too great, the pain of loss. The loss of life. The loss of the Myst.

The Sylver Myst was no longer within the forest. And it seemed that Odin Lowe had stolen it from him.

That day, Nefros' tears were mixed with the blood dripping from his hands from he knew that he would be responsible for the death of his people.

"Something tells me I will see you again," the elf said. And he will, for the next time, he would claim back what was his and revenge would be imminent.

XXxxXX

Odin Lowe shot up from bed, gasping. He swung his head around, looking for his lover. He didn't expect to ever find Duo again. He had betrayed the elf. There was no way that Duo would ever forgive him. It was worse that he never got a chance to return to the forest. His eyes settled on the mirror on the opposite side of his bed. He stifled a shocked gasp. That wasn't him! It was his face! It wasn't…

Heero Yuy…

Yes, that was his name.

Memories.

Emotions.

Heero drew in a ragged breath, dreams, or memories nearly overwhelming him. He ran his hand through his damp hair, noting that it was shaking. He was Odin Lowe, he was the one who eventually rose to the throne to build a wonderful city that freed the people of the whims and fancies of a King's desire. But as it would, the blood and the ideal had waned as ambition took over as the generations continued and here it was Kyrin today, a cesspool of filth and slavery. But wasn't it all just a dream? Something his fever and hallucinations brought on?

Fever, hallucinations… pain!

Heero grabbed his side, remembering at the last instant the attack of the boar and his sharp tusks. He expected to find blood, or even a wrapping of a bandage around his midsection.

"You're awake," a soft voice spoke from a dark corner.

"Sally," Heero greeted, frowning in confusion. "What happened?"

"You were hurt in the hunt," Sally came forward, checking him for signs of residual fever. She sighed in relief when she found nothing.

Heero's frown intensified. "But… I don't hurt."

A small dimple appeared on either side of the healer's cheeks. "You like pain?"

"I got gored by a boar. I would expect some degree of pain," Heero groused, not really enjoy being laughed at.

Sally flicked her eyes surreptitiously over the small cot in the corner she emerged from.

Heero followed the subtle movement to spy a long rope of hair dangling almost to the floor. He started as one thought flashed through his mind. _Duo, Nefros_.

"Who is he really?" Heero demanded. "Who are you all?"

Sally straightened, standing proud before the King. "We are your _servants_, nothing more."

The stressed placed on the word 'servant' was painful to Heero. The woman practically raised him. He lowered his head into his hands, rubbing it wearily. "Why do I have so many thoughts in my head? So many memories. Odin Lowe, Nefros. Who am I really?" He asked forlornly, his voice muffled.

Sally frowned in confusion. Something odd was going on here but she couldn't for the life of her comprehend what. And it all started and ended with their young prince, currently unconscious in a deep healing sleep.

"You are Heero Yuy, king of this country," Sally answered.

_And also the person who betrayed the one you love,_ a small part of Heero's soul jeered. Dark blue eyes travelled to the person lying close by. There lay his answers, and there lay the end of the mystery.

Sally left soon after to find Quatre, leaving Heero alone with the prone slave. Once, where he was at ease with this young man, now he felt only turmoil. He just couldn't be sure why. The dreams were so vivid but a part of him knew they were more than dreams. But memories of a past life? That was more than absurd. Then how could he explain the dream he had been having for as long as he could remember? Dreams of Duo's eyes staring with him first with love, then with hatred and distrust? Duo's voice echoing in his mind, the familiar touch of Duo's hand.

Duo, Duo, Duo.

Everything was about him.

Heero sat on a low stool next to the cot, his hand reaching out unconsciously toward the slave. He reached down, brushing a few stray tendrils of hair away from pale cheeks and was surprised when Duo turned, briefly nuzzling into his hand. Something in his heart twisted, almost as if subconsciously recognised the gesture. He leaned forward and pressed a soft, quick kiss to Duo's lips. He was shocked at the familiarity that hit him from out of nowhere. This felt… right, not only right, it felt… familiar. It felt… good. Meant to be might be a little strong but there was definitely more than the attraction Heero had been feeling all these weeks after taking Duo in. It was like, something was coming together, the broken parts of his soul fusing into one whole. Then he shuddered. That sounded extremely… trite. He was not someone who experienced trite but why did everything he learned go out of the window since the moment he laid eyes on the slave?

With a low growl of annoyance, Heero pushed away from the bed to stand next to a tall window. From up here, the corruption that beset Kyrin was barely discernable and the beauty of it was breathtaking. Heero wanted Kyrin to be as beautiful as it once was, all those years ago when the kingdom was at its peak. He could still see in his mind the first time he set eyes on the land. It was hardly more than swamps given to him by the greedy king. It was a dare and an insult to his intelligence, after all, it was punishment to him for refusing to marry his betrothed. He was to make Kyrin into a fertile land filled with riches from vegetation or he was to be banished. It had seemed like an impossibility at that time, and the small band of people that he brought with him had voiced similar concerns.

But they also should have been punished by the king then, and they really had nowhere to go. So with a small band of 'fugitives' he had started working the land. Within five years Kyrin had turned from a seemingly barren wasteland to a rich fertile farmland. He, now as leader, had his hands full trying to deal with all the migrations into his then smallish holding. Suddenly neighbours were eager to create relations with him, pushing daughters at him. He felt sick at all the farce.

Then, the inevitable happened. The king saw the bounty and decided he needed a part of it for himself. He dove in demanding tithes to be paid to him and when he was blatantly ignored, war was declared. But Odin had prepared himself for this day. He had his own reserve army at hand. He led his holding as his lover taught him, by being fair and just and by equality. And everyone, from former soldiers to farmhands came to his aid during the war. It wasn't very much later that the entire serf community followed the uprising and came to Odin's aid.

It was a short fight but needless to say, Odin was crowned King not two months after the initial declaration of war. The former king was assassinated in his sleep and those loyal to him fell to pieces soon after. After all, what was the point in fighting when the person that would provide you with riches was no long around?

Odin never took a queen, despite many exhortations to do so. He had instead appointed one of his advisor's son as heir. He was someone Odin saw promise and trusted. But of course, years later, that promise and that blood weakened. It weakened enough that an evil practice he had thought would die off after a few years - slavery. And it had taken his beautiful lover hold and now he was here again to make sure it never happened again. It was his cowardice for waiting so long before rebelling against his father, rebelling against the marriage that was arranged for him, despite giving his heart to a longhaired elf with gorgeous eyes. Then when he went back there twenty years later as king, he couldn't find an entrance into the Sylvermyst any longer. It was as if it never existed, eaten up by the forest it came from. Odin had never forgotten the only person he had ever loved for as long as he lived and it hurt knowing he wouldn't be able to find him ever again…

Heero stumbled back from the window, gasping for breath. He dropped to his knees, cradling his head in his hands. Not again, not more hallucinations.

_Not hallucinations, but memories._

"I'm not Odin Lowe," he growled.

"Yes, you are," a soft, tired voice called out.

Heero jerked his head in the direction of the voice, shocked to see the slave awake. Duo was standing unsteadily on his feet, tall and slender, his eyes flashing violet fire and his ears delicately pointed at the tip. The illusion had been burned away, and Heero saw before him the elf his dreams… hallucinations… memories… The elf that was his lover, so many aeons ago.

"And I hate you, Odin Lowe."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. It's a loan.

Warnings: Shounen-ai, OOCs, AU (what else do I write?)

**Circle of Destiny**

**Part 14**

Heero took a step back, his heart pounding his in chest. Elves, he was harbouring _elves_. Elves were evil creatures waiting to pounce on a person and steal their soul. He was going to die, he was going to be attacked. He looked around, noting his sword was by his bedside. How could he have been so careless?! He knew that the slave was dangerous. Why didn't he listen to his instincts?

_Your instincts are tell you that this is your lover_, the same gentle voice admonished.

Duo stiffened and stopped advancing. "You really did steal it!" His eyes grew sad and condemning. "I wanted to… believe that all the deaths, all the suffering and all the pain. That they weren't your fault. But you took it."

Heero shook his head in denial. "No! I don't know what you are talking about. I don't even know you! You have some spell that is messing with my mind." He already knew that this wasn't the case. Whatever he had said wasn't true, not in the least. He was safe with this person, elf or not.

Duo was shaking his head. "You destroyed my people. You destroyed _me_. You lied about how you loved me, how you cared for me. You are like everyone else, you only wanted our treasure. You lied like everyone else." His head was bent, dark strands of hair falling over his face.

The young king's heart squeezed at the dejection on the elf's posture and the slow droplets of tears that fell to the ground next to his bare feet. Instincts propelled him forward, gathering the now human Duo into his arms. An ever-present ache he didn't really notice diminished. He inhaled deeply, smelling in a soft undertone of a scent that stirred up old memories. At this point, he wasn't sure if they were memories or hallucinations or dreams or some sort of spell inflicted on him but he did know that this was Nefros, the elf that had haunted his dreams from the day he was born. He tightened his arms around the struggling man.

"Let me go," Duo pushed ineffectively at the chest that held him captive. He didn't want to admit it to himself but it was part weakness from the Healing he had done and part from the familiar arms holding him. Just what was wrong with him? This man had destroyed all that was dear to him, yet when he was held, he was willing to throw aside his family, his ideals and his revenge?

Duo took a deep breath and pushed, causing Heero to stumble away.

"Duo, please," Heero begged, not really sure where this pleading tone came from. He didn't know half of what he was thinking or doing anymore. All he did know was that there was an overwhelming need to explain himself to this elf, to apologise and prostrate himself before his feet.

"I don't know what you did, or how you did it, but you managed to steal our treasure. In doing that, you took away the lives of my people. You caused children, babies, some even in the womb to die due to the lack of magic to sustain them," Duo's voice climbed with every word. "Then you caused my people to be enslaved and tortured, and my baby brother to be used as a pleasure slave." Duo refused dwell on the fact that each accusation thrown at Heero was very much due to his own guilt in the matter.

Heero fell to his knees, a cold shiver working its way through his body. Every single sentence stabbed directly into his heart. He didn't understand, he couldn't remember anything but yet, he felt that every single one of those accusations was valid. He really didn't know anymore. He really wasn't sure who he was at this point in time.

When he looked up the door was open and Duo was gone.

XXxxXX

Trowa traced little circles on the back of the blond currently curled up like a kitten next to him. His mind was in turmoil as he reflected back on the events of the last few days. The revelations of his teacher, and his slave, they were a little hard to swallow. He didn't know how to react to all he knew now, but he did know that deep within, it mattered little what Quatre was, only that he was someone that haunted his dreams for a long while now.

He had resisted forming any kind of physical relationship with his slave because he felt he was using Quatre and that the blond wouldn't know the depth of his feelings. He had thought Quatre had wanted him out of physical release but what they had shared was beyond that. Words were whispered, touches exchanged, looks shared, and it wasn't just sex they were talking here. He didn't understand how such intensity of feelings could be built over such a short period of time. It usually took more than a few weeks… moments for someone to irrevocably fall head over heels in love with someone right?

Deep down, he knew the exact moment Quatre became someone important to him, even if he wouldn't admit to loving the blond man… elf. It was the precise moment his eyes fell on him while he was clinging to his brother's ankle.

They were elves… and they had been living in the Kyrin for what seemed to be ages. What did they want? And apparently, whatever it was, they wanted it from Heero. He felt a slight pounding as a headache began. The moment they got whatever it was, they were going leave. That meant Quatre was going to leave him. His arms tightened around the blond, eliciting a small whimper of pain from his lover.

"Lor… Trowa?" Quatre whispered, his voice husky from sleep. "What's wrong?"

Trowa dropped a kiss on the pale forehead and disentangled himself from his lover's arms. "Sleep, my love. I need to go see someone for a while."

Quatre muttered something incomprehensible, turned over and went back to sleep. Trowa smiled at his dozing lover and pressed another kiss to Quatre's smooth forehead before quietly leaving the room. His destination was to where he could find information. His first thought was to look for Wufei. He was ever the teacher to both nobles as a child but Trowa was saddened that Wufei was now considered the enemy. He felt lost without the steady presence of his teacher, like a child thrown into the unknown.

With that option taken from him, he went to the libraries, hoping that historical accounts would be able to yield answers. He wasn't surprised to find his cousin within the large, eerily silent room. Heero was still dressed in the clothes he went hunting in the day before, and his tunic still ripped and bloodstained. Otherwise, he looked at the epitome of health.

"Are you feeling better?" Trowa asked, walking over when Heero startled at his voice. The other noble frowned. Heero was a very good warrior, which student of Wufei's wouldn't be? But what was this inattentiveness?

"Yes, I am," Heero nodded, looking at the large tome on the table again.

"What are you doing here?" Trowa asked, taking a seat opposite the king. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Why?" Heero muttered, his attention fully on the scroll before him.

Trowa grunted in disbelief. "You nearly died yesterday."

Heero looked up and stared at his cousin, his eyes haunted. "And I got saved by an elf. We are habouring elves, Trowa. Wufei's one as well! So is Sally."

"And so is Quatre," Trowa mumbled, burying his face into his hands. It didn't really feel good to have the ground swept off from under him. "We have to free them." Even as he said this, a lead weight settled in the vicinity of his heart. He knew it wasn't just the matter of 'freeing' the slaves, the elves, it also meant Quatre would be going home. And that Quatre would never be with him. Having your heart torn out through your chest was rather painful.

"You think I don't know that?" Heero threw at his cousin, raking his fingers through his already dishevelled hair. "Do you think I want them around? Do you even know what would happen to us if anyone found out that we are not only still harbouring slaves, but those that are _elves_? There would be a huge uprising."

Trowa frowned at the uncharacteristic tantrum being thrown by Heero. The young king was usually quite calm in all things. When not calm, he usually got angry but this was Heero being absolutely frazzled. This wasn't Heero. The King wasn't this emotional for anything.

"What's going on, Heero?" Trowa asked, placing a hand on the king's tense arm.

Heero jerked back, pushing the scroll he was reading toward Trowa.

Trowa frowned in confusion and looked down at the scroll. "This is a historical account of Odin Lowe. We both read it to death a long time ago. What about it?"

"We always wondered why Odin Lowe never took a queen right?" Heero asked, swallowing hard. He felt swamped by emotions that weren't his. He felt overwhelmed by memories and convictions of another person. He felt awed by love he felt for one longhaired elf who had every right to hate him.

"And why he seemed so obsessed with looking for Sylver Myst," Trowa nodded. "I guess he wanted the jewel of everlasting life like his father as well."

"No!" Heero protested vehemently, his harsh voice reverberating through the tomblike silence of the library. "I didn't want it! I never did," he started pacing the room. "I hated it when father wanted me to try and steal it. I hate it when he told me that an elf would be a very valuable slave. I hated it that he used me to increase his own fortune." He wound his arms around himself forlornly. "He made me give the most precious thing to me. I lost him to slavery for so many years." The young monarch turned pained eyes to Trowa. "Duo will never forgive me. I never lied to him, but he will still never forgive me. I killed his people."

Trowa's eyes widened with every word Heero said. He shook his head in denial. Something was awfully odd about his cousin. And the things he said, was saying. They weren't true, were they? Heero has never met the slave Duo before this, how can he know these things? Why was Heero speaking like he was… "Odin?" Trowa whispered.

"No!" A denial exploded from Heero's lips. "I'm Heero Yuy! I am not Odin Lowe. The elf… the elf…" He sank into a chair. "What am I, Trowa? What happened to me? Did Duo put a spell on me? Why do I have these feelings? These memories?"

Trowa sighed softly, patting his cousin on the shoulder. Their life had turned upside down almost completely since the two slaves entered the castle. He didn't know what to believe anymore. But Heero was Odin Lowe? His cousin had the soul of one of the most ambitious and powerful King of Kyrin within him? It was not in the least believable but entirely possible. If there were elves masquerading in their realm as slaves, it could be probable that Heero was the reincarnation of an august King long dead.

Wait, what was he thinking?

"I came here hoping to find something, anything," Heero waved his hands across the cluttered table. "Anything that would prove that fever dream and Du… that elf's accusations wrong."

"Did you?" Trowa asked softly, and the anguish in Heero's eyes answered everything.

XXxxXX

Duo knew exactly where his brother was. It wasn't just through the bond they had. He had seen the way his brother and that young lord cling to each other the night before. He felt a stab of pain that his brother was repeating something that had brought him such utter pain years before. There was no possible conclusion to this relationship and it would be better for everyone if Quatre knew that. Humans only brought pain in their wake.

He crept past the hallway, trying not to bring attention onto himself and slipped into Master Trowa's room. As expected, he found his little brother curled up under the sheets of their master's bed. An unexplained rage ran through him as he rushed to the bed and ripped off the sheets.

"What have you done?" Duo yelled, startling the blond to wakefulness.

Quatre looked up blearily at his brother and yawned, stretching his limbs. He looked vaguely annoyed at being woken so rudely. "What?"

"Why have you crawled under the sheets with the enemy?" Duo barked, glowering. "Why have you given yourself to him? You are going to ruin us all!"

"I love him!" Quatre shot back mutinously, the last of his drowsiness burned away by his brother's harsh accusations.

"Love," Duo spat bitterly. "Nothing will come of love between an elf and a human. There is nothing but destruction. He's also your master."

Quatre tilted his head stubbornly, his jaw jutting out belligerently. "He is also the person that saved us, or have you forgotten? He has never been anything but kind to us. And besides, he loves me too."

"Humans don't understand the concept of love. They know nothing but lies and deception and betrayal. He will hurt you," Duo ground out, clenching his fists in annoyance. Why couldn't his brother understand? Why didn't Quatre see that Duo was just trying to protect him?

"Like Odin did to you?" Quatre returned.

Duo paled as the truth of the matter slapped him in the face. Yes, he wasn't even talking about Quatre and Master Trowa, He was referring subconsciously to himself. He took a step back, his chest heaving with pain.

"Nefros," Quatre called out, his expression softened with compassion.

But Duo heard nothing of his brother's call and fled out of the room.

"Duo, please stop!" Quatre called out, scrambling out of the bed.

Duo ran through the castle, this time not caring if he made a din. He needed to be out of that place, he needed to be with nature. He needed desperately to be outside. Right now, more than anything, he wanted to go home.

But would he still have a home?

_Yes_, came a soft whisper in the wind. _Yes, Master._

XXxxXX

Dermail had turned in an evilly vengeful man. He was once the Stable Master at Kyrin but upon being banished, he was little more than a stable hand, mucking stalls and doing all manner of trivial tasks set upon him by the Stable Master at Sanq Kingdom. He hated this. He was once revered and respected, but now he was nothing more than filth. People were actually _ordering_ him around. How could they? They were nothing more than the lowest of servants. He should be the ones commanding them to do his bidding and not the other way around.

He gritted his teeth in anger. This was the slave's fault. He was the one that reduced him to this. He was nobody. He was probably lucky to look like a female and interested the King. He probably seduced the King with his body as well.

Dermail couldn't fault the King. King Heero had been fair with him all his life. It had to be the fault of that little slut who crawled under the King's sheets. He was the one that poisoned the King's opinion of him. He would get his revenge once day.

"Shut up!" Another servant kicked at him, annoyed at Dermail's constant mutterings when it clearly time for them to rest.

Dermail hissed in annoyance. Life here was harder than in Kyrin, the monarch less patient than King Heero. King Peacecraft also had a lousy temper and was wont to take it out of whatever slave or servant that was around. Dermail himself felt the brunt of his new monarch's temper in the form of a rather painful brand on his thigh. His ire increased as he thought of how he was treated like an animal.

"… that's the rumour," a soft hushed voice from the other side of the servants quarters drew his attention.

"There are no such things as elves," someone else scoffed.

"That's not true. And this person that told me this rumour is almost certain that there are elves in Kyrin. One of them had a very long brown braid and the most unusual coloured eyes. Imagine how much we could make if we could get one and sell him off? We could free ourselves."

"Stop talking nonsense."

"No, it is not!"

But Dermail drowned out the rest, his mind working furiously. How could he have been so blind?! Of course that God forsaken slave was not human. That was the only he could get his filthy paws on the King. He put the King under a spell. He would free the King. He would prove his loyalty again.

The first thing he had to do was speak to King Peacecraft tomorrow.

tbc


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. It's a loan.

Warnings: Shounen-ai, OOCs, AU (what else do I write?)

**Circle of Destiny**

**Part 15**

"He still refuses to speak?" Sally asked her worried husband.

"I don't understand why he is being so stubborn about this. He knows how to get the jewel back. We can all go home. Why is he delaying?" Wufei growled, frustrated.

Sally shrugged, shaking her head. It has been weeks since their identities have been revealed to the two nobles and so far, their secret has been safe. Trowa would never say anything, because he had a vested interest in their youngest Prince. It was clear to anyone who looked carefully that they were lovers and very much in love.

As for Heero however, the young King was also mysteriously silent about the whole thing. While he had no reason to keep quiet about the whole thing, he did. Also odd was his unseemly preoccupation of their Master Weaver. The couple didn't understand how Heero knew Duo's real name or how his human mouth was able to shape the words but they did know that Heero was doing everything in his power to try and get Duo to forgive him.

As to for what, they were still very much in the dark.

Heero had gone through a period of self-denial and had avoided Duo for long periods of time. But suddenly, he was practically following Duo around, his expression contrite. It was a very odd turn of events. Both have been stubbornly silent about it.

But Wufei was going to find out if it was the last thing he did.

XXxxXX

"Please go away," Duo said softly, tending to the elves' garden. It had now grown into a beautiful grove.

Heero moved from the shadow of a tree and inched carefully closer. "I didn't want to believe they were memories. But there is nothing I can do when a small voice that grew increasingly louder kept telling me that I did you wrong. But I never betrayed you. It was a…"

"Odin, enough," Duo raised his hand, cutting off the man. "I have no need to listen to your explanations. The damage has been done and it is partially my fault for falling in love you."

Heero lurched forward, hugging the elf tightly from behind. He buried his nose into the back of Duo's smooth neck. "Please, Nefros, don't leave me. You have been haunting my dreams since I was a child. Your eyes lived with me since the first day I could remember. I need to explain…"

"Odin, enough. The myst allowed you to speak our tongue. But I will never allow you to remain in my life. I would have left a long time ago, if not for Quatre," Duo firmly disentangled himself from Heero's arms. "Like you, Trowa has managed to win the affections of my brother. He is repeating the cruel cycle we started."

"Cycle?" Heero asked, not really caring, but wanting to be in the presence of his elf a little longer. He had waited for decades to be with Duo again. He wasn't going to give that up.

Duo laughed humourlessly. "None of you humans understood what the myst was. You believed that it gave you eternal life. You believed that it would make you live forever."

"It isn't true?"

Duo shook his head, his body relaxing as he took on a familiar role of teacher. "The myst sustains life. It is the very soul of our people. We thrive on it. It is the myst that gives us continuity. Because of it, we live forever. And in the odd event that we do die, our souls are used and repeated once again. It's not only souls but sometimes, events, situations, they all seem to repeat themselves."

Heero's smooth brows furrowed in confusion. "Reincarnation?"

"Close enough," Duo nodded. "And that's what happened to you. Your soul was that of Odin's but your memories…" He trailed off, shaking his head. "You shouldn't have remembered them. Unless…"

Heero moved closer again, seeing his elf lost in thought. He was almost within reach of Duo again. Within huggable distance. Perhaps with the elf so distracted, he could sneak in a hug? "Unless?"

Duo turned towards Heero, shocked at how close the monarch was standing to him. He moved away quickly, noting the slight distress in Heero's dark blue eyes. He didn't know why he was standing there _explaining_ things to the one person he had professed to hate to eternity. But most of his animosity had been drained and what was left was exhaustion. Duo was tired of fighting with himself, blaming himself, blaming Heero. He just wanted to bring the others home. Then he could slink away and do whatever he wanted to. For him, that meant ending his miserable existence.

"Unless?" Heero asked again, catching Duo's hands and pulling him closer.

Duo, tired of being pushed, and especially by someone he would never forgive, flung his hands up, breaking Heero's hold on it. "Unless that person has something he hasn't done yet. A desire not yet fulfilled. Now back _off_!" He warned, his eyes flashing with anger.

Heero wisely stayed away, watching Duo control the quick heaving of his chest. He would be wise to remember that Duo was far from ever forgiving him. But he had to explain himself one day, even if that day wouldn't be in the near future. His elf had to know that he didn't mean to lie to him. That he never meant to lie to him, ever. But his mind dwelled on what Duo had told him. Was it true? The fabled jewel of the elves was nothing more than insubstantial myst? Its value was nothing more than its importance to life within the forest? And it had been living in him for all this time?

He raised his hand and laid it over his heart. It was odd. He felt no different. Was what he saw in his dream really inside him? How did it get inside him? Did he purposely steal it? Or was it just some horrible mistake?

"Are you coming back to the castle soon?" Heero changed the subject.

Duo nodded, still tending to the trees. "Yes, after all, where else can I go? I am your _slave_, aren't I?"

Heero winced at that word and left Duo by himself.

"So, that's what this whole thing is about," Wufei said, coming out from behind a tree.

Duo gasped, whirling around. "Luinatar, do not creep up on people in that fashion."

Wufei bowed in apology, smiling softly at being called a name he had almost forgotten. "My apologies, Your Eminence."

"How much did you hear?" Duo asked, flopping onto the ground with a sigh.

"Would you be very angry if I told you everything?" Wufei asked, resting his hand on the pommel of his sword. He still looked every inch the elf warrior.

Duo shrugged.

Wufei stared down at the young Elite. With a small sigh, he dropped down next to him. "Duo, you need to find a way to retrieve the myst. I have always thought it was something substantial. But I am sure you know how to get it back. Our people's survival depends on it."

"Do you think I am not aware of that?" Duo muttered. "I left to find it because of that very reason. But Quatre…" He lifted sad eyes to Wufei's.

Wufei exhaled heavily. Yes, their other young prince was a problem as well. Quatre had to fall for a human and knowing Duo's devotion to his brother, would do everything in his power to ensure the younger blond's happiness. "One life for thousands?"

Duo winced, hunching deeper into himself. He knew what he had to do but for his brother, they could wait a few more days… right? He wasn't sure the question was could they wait a few more days or if he was doing it for his brother or himself. While he could not ever forgive Odin, he couldn't deny that the love that caused this was very much alive. He wasn't going to make any excuses for what he was feeling but there were just some things that love could not forgive. Nearly decimating an entire race was one of them.

"I will get it back," Duo promised.

"Please do it quickly," Wufei said, sounding concerned. "There have been rumours circulating that the King has elves as servants and slaves. No one can verify that as truth or lies but I am afraid the other kingdoms would want a piece of us as well. Heero cannot hold them all off indefinitely. It would be better if we left, for our safety and for his as well."

Duo nodded, feeling once again that he was the cause of all their problems. Little did he know, that this was merely the beginning.

XXxxXX

"No!" Heero threw the parchments off his desk in one angry sweep of his hand.

"Heero," Trowa tried to placate his cousin. "You are a young eligible male of marriageable age. You are also lord of a very powerful kingdom. It is only normal that people would start to think of alliances."

Heero shot Trowa a baleful glare. "No! I am not going to allow this to happen again. Nothing is going to come in between Duo and me ever again."

"Heero, be reasonable. Duo is not going to stay here forever…" Trowa trailed off, the impact of what he said finally hitting him squarely in the chest. Just as Duo wouldn't stay within Kyrin, neither would Quatre. He felt a pressure on his heart as it threatened to shatter that fragile organ to pieces. What would he do without Quatre? He was startled by a heavy hand on his shoulder. He looked up to meet Heero's sympathetic gaze.

"Now you know what I feel?" Heero shook his head. "I cannot, _will not_, give him up."

"We are worlds apart, Heero. There is no way that the elves and us would ever be together." Trowa wasn't sure if he was talking about Heero or himself any longer. They were in the same situation, albeit Heero's was a whole lot odder and happened, what it seemed a few hundred years in the past.

"I don't care," Heero shot out belligerently. "I am not going to allow the Peacecrafts to start an alliance with us. They are aggressive and warlike and they think of nothing but enlarging their empire, usually through conquering less able kingdoms."

"I heard their children, Relena and Milliardo are different. They are against war," Trowa explained. "Relena more than her brother but they do not agree with bloodshed as well."

Heero ran his fingers through his hair. "And that concerns me how? I only want them to leave me alone and stop plaguing me with these marriage contracts. That's how I had to leave Duo the first time. I won't let it happen to me again."

Trowa frowned, keeping wisely silent. He wasn't sure what to say about this entire situation. While he still found it hard to believe that Heero was Odin, or at least had Odin's memories, he couldn't deny the fact that a lot of details that Heero knew about the founding King weren't readily available in the history tomes. Heero's initial disbelief of his dreams had quickly faded as memories of his time with his elf surfaced. Guilt was also a huge factor in the eroding scepticism. Heero believed that even if he wasn't the one who betrayed Duo, his founding father did. And whatever the case, it was up to him to make everything better again. It also helped that Heero was increasingly attracted to the elf and it didn't do him any good to remember how they had spent days together in the wake of their lovemaking, with their limbs lazily entwined with each other.

Trowa had to admit that Duo was enchanting as well, much like his younger brother. He was initially shocked to find out that the king that everyone loved and admired had spurned all women because of a male elf. And one with such lousy attitude as well. He found it even harder to stomach that it was this elf that gave them the groundwork for releasing most of the nobles and peasants from the unpleasant yoke of dictatorship. Before King Odin, the history of Kyrin was one of strife and constant warfare. Many lived in fear and at the whims of their flighty king. Odin had ensured a more stable government and ruled justly to the best of his ability. Trowa had always admired the king and wished nothing more for his cousin to be able to take those lessons to heart. He found it disturbing that Odin was nothing more than a lonely broken man, trying to find something that had slipped through his fingers. He was even more disturbed that his cousin was that man. Or so the dreams and _memories_ told his cousin.

"My Lords," a polite knock sounded from the other side of the door and the large wood panel peeked open to emit Wufei.

Both nobles had been rather at a loss of how to treat Wufei. Once a trusted teacher, he was now relegated to someone akin to the enemy. Wufei had lied to them and had insinuated himself into their lives to get something. While the two couldn't exactly blame him, they weren't noble enough to forgive him for lying either. They were thankful for his interference with their parents and for his raising them but they couldn't get past what Trowa thought to be utter betrayal to their trust.

"Yes?" Heero couldn't stop the slight sneer when faced with the dark haired elf.

Wufei's dark eyes narrowed slightly as hurt was reflected in them but it was quickly smoothed away to impassivity. "You have… _guests._"

"Guests?" Trowa and Heero echoed in confusion.

"Yes, a Princess Relena Peacecraft from Sanq Kingdom."

"What is she doing here?" Heero blurted, jumping to his feet. It felt like a bad nightmare. It was happening again. Someone was coming in between Duo and him once more. Was this the myst's doing? Was this the horrible cycle Duo tried to explain to him? Was this going to be the end only to begin again?

Wufei cleared his throat uncomfortably. "She said she is here for her betrothal to the king."

Trowa had never heard a death knell before, but he believed it might be akin to this pronouncement.

tbc


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. It's a loan.

Warnings: Shounen-ai, OOCs, AU (what else do I write?)

**Circle of Destiny**

**Part 16**

"Why did my father sent you with me?" Princess Relena Peacecraft stood at the throne room next to one of the stable hands, Dermail.

Something about the man made her skin crawl. This man just came into her country a few short weeks before. In her opinion, he was lazy and opinionated. He was arrogant and thought too much of himself. He was apparently from Kyrin at one point in time but what he had done here, Relena didn't want to know. She didn't even want to be here right now. She wasn't sure what her father wanted her to do but she was not going to be a bride for the king. She had heard rumours of how breathtakingly handsome the current king was, but she just wasn't interested.

She had more things to do for her own country than to be sold off as a treaty prize to another kingdom. Now only if her father would understand this logic.

"I am here to make sure everything is in order," Dermail told her loftily with an odd gleam in his eyes. He had forgotten his place with the princess, especially after coming back to the place where he once reigned almost supreme.

Relena bristled at the insolence dripping from the servant's tone. "Please be informed that you are here to serve me, and not the other way around. Watch your tone with me, for I will have you flogged."

Dermail bit his tongue, lowering his eyes appropriately. He needed to take care of his attitude. He was so close to victory now, he shouldn't let one small detail like a bratty princess make him forget his plan. King Peacecraft needed an elf slave, and he was going to get some. His former staff's eyes widened as they recognised him and he felt like burying himself in the ground. He was once in charge of the entire stables but now he was merely a hanger on, a lackey to a young spoilt princess. But soon that would change.

His expression tightened when he saw the slave the king brought home, grooming one of the horses. He seemed to be whispering softly to them, and then laughing when they nuzzled him. The entire sight brought a bitter twist to Dermail's lips. No, this would not do. He would get his proper place again. He would free the king from this elf's spell, or whatever this slave was pretending to be. He would keep his eyes open and his ears peeled for any information of witchcraft or other forms of magic meant the do King Heero harm.

When he saved King Heero from the slave's evil clutches, he would be once more welcome to serve again. He noted with some satisfaction the fear in the slave's odd coloured eyes when their gazes met. He stared hard at the slave, his eyes narrowing threateningly. The slave ducked behind the horse.

Yes, the slave should fear him. If he was anything the rumours said he was, he should definitely fear Dermail.

They were shown to the throne room, where of course, Dermail was required to wait outside. Relena stepped into the room, trying to squelch her amazement. While the town itself disgusted her; there were many remnants from the filth of trading human lives and freedom, the castle itself was pristine and beautiful. The entire room practically glittered with gold and jewels. She shuddered at the ostentatious of the act. Upon the throne sat a man, given a few more years, would look imposing. But as it is, he was rather a sight to behold.

"Your Majesty," Relena curtsied, wishing those blue eyes staring down at her would look a little less cold. She was not one to believe in love at first sight. She was after all a princess. Her marriage would be decided out of political manoeuvring and not for her lasting happiness. But she couldn't really deny the increase of her heart rate when staring at the handsome man draped lazily on the throne. There were however, more important things to do than to fall in love, get married and have a large number of children.

King Heero inclined his head. "How is your father?" He sounded clipped and mechanical, like he was merely going through the motions of courtesy.

"Well, thank you," she smiled graciously, noting a movement near the throne. It was the King's cousin, Lord Trowa Barton. He was the king's eternal shadow and many whispers said his assassin as well. Relena believed most of them to be completely unfounded. Lord Trowa looked too kind to be an assassin.

"What do I owe the honour of your visit?" King Heero finally spoke after a long period of silence.

Relena blushed. How could she have led decorum completely flee from her mind at the sight of the first handsome man she sees? Her father, not to mention her brother would have been completely disappointed with her. "Oh, I have a missive from my father. He said you would know what to do after you read it. I have a feeling it is to do with our betrothal."

The king sat up in his throne and stared at her. "What betrothal?" He barked. He ran to Relena and snatched the piece of parchment from her hands. With shaking hands, he quickly unrolled it, paling with each word he read. "I would remember if I was betrothed to you," he spat each word evenly.

Relena felt a stabbing in her heart at the venomous tone. "It happened when we were young, my Lord. Your father and mine were good friends, I think."

"My mother would have told me," the King retorted, running his fingers through his hair.

"Are you trying to tell me, you are denying this ever happened?" Relena asked, incredulous. It was true that even she had known about this betrothal for a few short weeks but she was the one to reject the king, not the other way around. It was somewhat of a matter of pride actually.

The King looked like he was trying to hold on desperately to a temper set to blow at any minute. "That's not what I am saying, Princess. I just do not believe that my mother would keep something like this from you. And I am saying that you father is an opportunistic bastard."

Before Relena knew it, her hand flew and connected with King Heero's cheek. The King didn't even flinch. Actually, he didn't even move. A shocked gasp escaped her. She couldn't believe she had actually attacked someone. But the King asked for it. How could he say something that… cruel? True, but completely cruel. She wasn't going to defend her father for it but that didn't give Heero the right to say it.

King Heero cleared his throat. "My apologies, that was uncalled for. But yes, I do intend to deny our betrothal unless someone else can confirm this matter. You will be shown to your room and you may be free to roam the castle. Please ask for an escort before you leave the castle walls."

Relena stared at the King for a long silent moment before spinning on her heels and striding out the door, her shoes resounding loudly on the cold stone floor.

This would not be the end of it. The King would not be the one who end this. She was the Princess of Sanq and it was _she_ who chose if she wanted to remain betrothed, and not the other way around.

XXxxXX

In the days that followed the princess' arrival, the situation in the castle became tense. Feldrock was a place with secrets, and its inhabitants the biggest one of all. There have been reports filtering to Trowa about suspicious activity by the princess' entourage, namely Dermail. He was asking questions in certain quarters and poking around things he had no business in. Their servants were of course obsessed about keeping their princes a secret from those prying eyes but they were starting to feel fear of exposure themselves. The rumours surrounding Kyrin got stronger and more people came to actually see if they were harbouring elves.

Things got increasingly desperate as everyone started to feel the strain of lies. Duo felt it more with the princess and he felt that he was being punished with a repeating cycle of history. However, he was still refusing to be civil to Heero. Things were made worse for him with Dermail riding on him every chance he got. The man didn't dare hurt him but Duo froze each time those cold, calculative eyes landed on him.

The princess had remained in Kyrin. She had marched up to Heero and said that she would honour the betrothal contract. Heero had, of course, flown into a rage but Relena had insisted that they 'get to know each other'. She had stayed tried to insinuate herself into every aspect of his life. Trowa knew how frustrated Heero was at the sudden limited time he had with Duo, with the princess always underfoot. He also knew that this was Relena's 'revenge' at being rejected. She was probably a very good girl, but the age old adage of 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' was definitely accurate. Heero had scorned Relena and now he was paying the price. If Heero was to deny Relena, their countries might eventually lead to war. They could ill afford that at this time and fortunately Heero understood this and bore with Relena's attentions.

However, Relena was getting increasing frustrated with the lack of progress she got with Heero. It never crossed her mind that perhaps Heero enjoyed more masculine attentions than her own.

But there was more to it. Everyday Relena stayed with them, she got closer and closer to their secret about the elves and the Myst. Trowa was afraid that Quatre might be hurt by all of this.

Trowa closed his eyes, rubbing his temples of the headache that was building slowly. He didn't understand how this thing had managed to fall apart so quickly. If the marriage were to go ahead against Heero's wishes, then King Peacecraft would have his pick of their resources. That could even mean their slaves. And with Duo and Quatre looking like they did, it would be little surprise if King Peacecraft might demand these two as part of Relena's bride price. They couldn't deny King Peacecraft something as minor as a slave without insulting the king and possibly starting hostilities between these two nations. But Trowa would never give Quatre up, especially to a lecherous and greedy king like the King of Sanq.

Deep down he knew it was time to let Quatre go but was he able to? It was time that they let all the elves go. That was the only way Quatre wouldn't get hurt. But he knew Quatre would never leave him willingly.

"My Lord," Wufei appeared by his side.

Trowa startled. He never knew the guard could move so fast and so silently. "What do you want?" He intoned passively.

Wufei winced imperceptibly at the rejection but forged on. This was after all not about his feelings, but about the survival of his people. "You know what you must do."

"What do you mean?" Trowa eyed Wufei suspiciously.

"There is a home waiting for all of us who left to find our treasure. We found all three. It is time for us to go home."

Trowa started shaking his head even before the last word left Wufei's lips. The thought of Quatre leaving hurt so badly. He didn't want to be alone. He couldn't bear a future without his little elf. "I… I.."

"This sudden interest by the King of Sanq is definitely suspicious and we both know it. There are too many rumours from Kyrin about their slaves being elves. We have all heard of it," Wufei forged on relentlessly. "Our identities have been exposed."

"I can protect him!"

"Can you?" Wufei almost sneered. "For how long? What happens after you die? What happens if something happens to his tree?"

Trowa flinched as the truth of each statement hit him. Quatre was decades… centuries older than he was. It wouldn't be long before he would be laying on his deathbed and Quatre would still look like he did now. What would happen after he passed on? Who would take care of his elf as he deserved to be taken care of? Perhaps it would be better to let him go, return to him home forest. Disappear from the real world. Disappear from his life.

God, his chest hurt. Was this what a heart breaking felt like? A warm hand landed on his shoulder, patting him consolingly.

"Release him."

Trowa turned to face Wufei. "You want me to just tell him to leave?"

"My prince loves you. His brother wouldn't leave him here alone with you. And his brother has with him the very thing that can save my race," Wufei explained sadly. "For all of us to be saved, you need to break Quatre's heart."

The young noble reeled from the enormity of his task, and the cruelty of it but if it was to save Quatre from years of pain in the future, perhaps Wufei was right? Hurt him now and let his family and his people save him instead of letting him live in perpetual exile amongst a race that would always persecute his people?

"I will tell him."

"Trowa?" A soft voice came from the door. Standing before it was someone Trowa wished wasn't here at the moment. Was fate that cruel that he had to tell him goodbye so fast? That they didn't have anymore time together? Then he realised with a jolt of hatred that this was probably Wufei's plan, sending Quatre to see him at this moment. That Wufei wanted to be rid of humans and return home. That Wufei wanted his heart to shatter into a million pieces by sending Quatre away.

"Quatre," Trowa breathed, striding rapidly to the slight man and pulling him into his arms almost desperately. The man in his arms stiffened.

"My Lord?" Quatre queried warily.

Wufei had mysteriously disappeared, leaving them two alone. This would be hard on both of them but the threat of them being found out was getting increasingly apparent which each passing day. And he couldn't risk both their princes to possibly be captured by the King of Sanq. They were lucky with Heero but he doubted the King of Sanq was anything like Heero. They had to leave very soon and Quatre was their only way out of Kyrin.

Trowa pulled back and stared into lovely blue-green eyes. They were shadowed with confusion and a slight fear. He took a deep breath. "You have to leave here. Go back to your home."

Quatre flinched as if hit. "What?"

Trowa spun around, not wanting to see the pain in Quatre's eyes. "I want you to leave Kyrin. I want you to take all your people and go."

"Why?" Quatre yelled, grabbing Trowa's shoulder, trying to turn him around.

"Because your staying here is…" Trowa swallowed. "Complicating things."

"What? How?" There was incredulity in Quatre's tone.

This was so difficult. Did he have to be cruel to be kind? Can he do it? Trowa allowed himself to be turned and stared down into Quatre's handsome face. He thought of a bleak future with him and even bleaker future for Quatre with him, when he died. With him no longer there to keep Quatre's secrets and to ensure those secrets were never revealed, where would his love be? And would Quatre follow him to the grave? His breath caught at the thought of Quatre ending his own life because Trowa wasn't about to live forever. It wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair. They were supposed to be able to grow old together, to complain about aching joints and lack of fibre in their food together.

He had to do it.

Taking a deep breath, Trowa schooled his face into impassiveness. "Seeing Relena here has reminded me of… things."

"Things?" Quatre cocked his head in confusion.

"That I too have an obligation to my family, my…" Trowa's voice wavered slightly. "…line."

Quatre paled as understanding hit. "You are ashamed of loving another male."

Trowa took a step back, feeling like he had been punched in the stomach. Never had that thought crossed his mind. Never had he planned for this to be the reason to push Quatre away and keep him safe from the ravages of time and grief. But he jumped on that excuse anyway. He fixed a sneer on his face.

"Yes, somewhat."

Quatre shook his head in confusion. "But… but… you told me you loved me. You told me you wanted to be forever with me."

_And I do!_Trowa screamed silently. He did the only thing he could in the absence of words, he turned away from the one thing he wanted more than life itself.

He turned away from Quatre.

Away from his happiness.

Away from the other part of his soul.

And watched as his heart turned to ash.

tbc


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. It's a loan.

Warnings: Shounen-ai, OOCs, AU (what else do I write?)

**Circle of Destiny**

**Part 17**

Quatre ran through the twisting corridors, blinded by tears and grief. He panted, each breath a broken hearted sob as he sought to escape the pain that assailed him. He couldn't, didn't want to believe this. Trowa had practically promised eternity but now… now…

He covered his mouth with a hand to stop the sobs from coming and fled into the servant's quarters, into his room.

Duo whirled around as his brother slammed into their room. He eyes widened as he took in the sorrow and pain etched all over his brother's expression.

"Quatre?" He enquired, rushing toward his brother and gathering the sobbing elf in his arms. "What happened?"

"He… he…" Quatre stammered, the hiccupping sobs interfering with his speech. "He told me to leave…" The last came out as an anguish wail.

"Who?" Duo growled, but he knew who could cause his brother this much pain. There was only one person and he was the last person he wanted Quatre to be with. So, shouldn't he be happy? With that fiasco of a relationship over, he could leave and take his people back home. He had the means to retrieve the myst and he could fulfil the mission he set out to do so many years ago.

So why did he feel like his life was coming to end?

"Trowa… he said… he said…"

Duo didn't have to hear what Trowa said, all he knew was that Man broke his little brother's heart and he felt distinctively murderous. It took him nearly an hour for Quatre to calm down as the crying ebbed to exhausted sniffling and finally sleep. He tucked his brother safely into the cot and strode out of the room, an air of rage following him.

He was stopped barely three feet outside his door.

"Your Emminence," Wufei said, respectfully inclining his head. "Where are you going?" He asked placidly, his arms crossed in front of him. He was a picture of nonchalance but Duo knew better.

"Stay out of my way, Luinatar," Duo hissed in elven tongue. "I have a score to settle. No one hurts my little brother like that and gets away without at least missing an ear, or a head." An arm blocking his path stopped Duo's progress. He swung shocked eyes at the warrior.

"Stop it, Nefros," Wufei warned softly.

"You… you're helping that _Man_?" Duo uttered disbelievingly.

Wufei crossed his arms back in front of him and sighed heavily. "No, I am helping us all. Duo," he switched back to human tongue. "I told him to end it with Quatre."

A flash of rage shot through Duo's brain and before he had a chance to consider anything, Wufei was lying on the ground, nose trickling with blood. Duo stood over him, his chest heaving, his fist sore. "Why?" He grated out.

Wufei sat up, rubbing his bruise jaw gingerly. "Why? Ask yourself. Would you have left if Quatre stayed with Trowa?"

"Of course not."

"And now Quatre has no ties to this place," Wufei reasoned.

Duo stumbled back, feeling as if he took a punch to the gut. His mind whirled in confusion and something akin to horror. Wufei was right. _They had no more ties to this place_. They could go home. They had what they were supposed to find. They could be lost in legend once again. No one could harm them anymore. He should have been happy. So why did he feel suddenly so sick to his stomach at the mere thought of leaving this place?

Wufei was staring at Duo carefully, seeing the rampant of emotions across the other elf's face. "You don't want to leave!" He accused. "Is it because of Heero?"

"No!" Duo blurted, turning away and running his fingers nervously through his hair. "Odin is dead to me, there is nothing more I want from him."

"Except the Myst," Wufei reminded gently.

Duo nodded dumbly. Yes, except the Myst. He had to get the Myst back. And then, he would have to leave. Why did it hurt so much? He knew he hated Odin now, so why did the mere thought of leaving him distressed him so?

Wufei clasped the young Elite's shoulder. "You need to get it back and quick. Our people need you and it."

Duo swallowed convulsively, eyes trained steadily on the ground. He knew all that. He knew his people needed the life blood of the forest. So why was it so difficult to walk away? Despite what remnant emotion he felt for Heero, Odin, or whoever the hell he may be, Duo knew that there was no possibility of them ever having a future together. There was just too much history and resentment. It didn't even matter if Heero actually stole the Myst or not anymore. It was because of Heero that innocent elflings, bereft of magic, died before their time.

"I know," Duo finally mumbled. "I know."

He would have to get the Myst back. And unfortunately for him, there was only one way he knew.

XXxxXX

Duo was left pacing the room after once again sitting with his brother long after he cried himself to sleep. If his brother was any indication and Trowa considered breaking up with him, Duo didn't really have to guess the young lord's emotional condition right now. He sincerely pitied them, but he was quite glad that they were no longer together. It reminded him too much of his own situation and how it ended the first time. He didn't want history to repeat itself quite so often and claim more lives. If that was to happen, there was no one to blame but Duo. He started the cycle to begin with.

Now he would have to end it.

He dropped onto his bed, cradling his head in his hand. There was just so many things wrong with his plan. If it was actually a plan to begin with. Perhaps it was something borne of his own desires. But it was the only way he knew. This method was not only beyond trite and stupid, it was probably one of the worst thing he could think of that he should be doing right now.

But deep within, he really couldn't think of any other way. He had tried connecting with the Myst, but it was like speaking to a stranger. It was either the years apart of the alien human mind had changed the Myst's behaviour. It was mostly dormant now, lying just below the fragile frame of Odin's… no, Heero's skin. He was puzzled as to how Heero had retained so many of Odin's memories. The elves were more attuned to its magic than humans, having so many centuries of adaptation to it. But a human's mind would never been able to retain a past life's memories.

Whatever the reason or the case maybe, he had to act, despite his oddly heavy heart. He didn't delude himself into thinking he no longer loved Odin. There was a generous amount of hate there as well, but he still hungered for his former lover's touch. And for that, he would never forgive himself.

He stared down at his heart broken brother, trails of dried tears marring his pale cheeks. "I'm sorry you have to go through the last thing I wanted you to go through. I failed in protecting you," he whispered, running fingers through Quatre's soft blond hair. "But I can get you back home. You can find healing there."

Duo straightened, resolutely squaring his shoulders. He had to do it – now, before he lost anymore nerve. He quietly exited the room.

The walk was long and painful to the King's chambers. He was thankful that no one stopped him, wanting to speak with him or otherwise. His people knew he was no longer the light hearted, playfully mischievous elf any longer. In his place was an elf full of pain of betrayal and haunted eyes that saw too much. While they respected him, the pain in his eyes was agonising to see, and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

He stood outside the King's chambers, staring at the heavy door.

"The King asked for you?" One of the guards on duty asked.

Duo shook his head. "I just… I just wanted to see if he," he swallowed. "He needed anything."

The guard smiled kindly at the trembling little slave and opened the door. "He's still awake. Go ahead."

Still, Duo stared at the opened doorway. Should he walk through it? He didn't know what waited on the other side. Was it a future free of slavery and torture, or was it a future as bleak as the present? His mind warred with his heart and both losing at the same time. He was doomed to be alone either way.

Perhaps he deserved one night for himself? Just one night?

"Aren't you going in?" The guard asked kindly. He had been one of the few who saw past the slave collar and sympathised with all who wore it. He was also one of the few who found Duo's defiance of their King amusing. It would give the young King some perspective, he was heard to comment.

Duo's smile was wobbly at best as he tried to reassure the guard by stepping through the door.

King Heero's massive chamber never seemed so small. Never seemed so stifling. Every step Duo took was slow and painful, as if weighed down by heavy stones. He didn't want to do this… yet, he did but then again, he didn't. However, he did.

He growled softly to himself. He was going insane.

Heero, who was in the midst of changing into his nightclothes, whirled around, surprised to see Duo in his rooms. He had expected a servant, but not Duo. The slave usually didn't come in past dark, and the young king didn't have the heart to force him ever since he regained his memories of his past life. He wished fervently, with all his heart that Duo would come to his chambers without being forced even if it meant to just complete his duties as his body servant. There were some more indignantly perplexed courtiers who didn't understand why he took such behaviour from something as lowly as a slave. After all, Duo was not even a servant. The sight of their normally stoic king flying off the handle was a reminder to never say something like that again. Well, in his presence anyway.

Duo knew that now, more than ever, the rumours that Heero was have more benefits of a body servant than normal was circulating the castle like wildfire. But there was precious little he could do.

"Your Majesty," Duo began, taking a step closer to Heero. He felt like he was using Heero, or at least _going_ to use him. But this was vital and absolutely necessary. So why did it feel so wrong?

Heero's breath caught. Duo had never spoken directly to him before. "What's wrong?"

Duo stepped closer and placed one tentative hand on the man's chest. He took a deep breath and let the glamour drop. He stared into Heero's eyes as the deep blue was clouded by amazement.

"Nefros," Heero breathed, cupping the elf's cheek. "You forgive me?" He asked.

"I… I…" Duo couldn't bring himself to lie either way. He didn't know if he did or did not forgive Heero, Odin, but this had to be done. His people depended on him. "Let's have tonight, let's be together tonight," he avoided Heero's piercing gaze, his fingers fumbling the buttons on his shirt. Warm hands closed over his almost frigid fingers. Fingers tipped his head up.

"Are you sure about this?" Heero asked, his tone gentle but there was desire burning in his eyes. And so much hope.

Duo shook his head. "No!" He blurted watching the hope slowly fade from Heero's eyes. "I am not sure about anything anymore. I am supposed to hate you, and I do! But then… I don't, I _can't_." He found himself speaking truthfully, words that he thought buried deep within surfacing. "I… I…" He sighed, staring at the ground in dejection.

Warm hands cupped his cheeks and pulled his head up. Heero smiled gently at him. "I understand," he whispered. "Nothing I do can will make you believe that I didn't steal your treasure but I never meant to leave you. I really wanted use to be together. I really wouldn't have mind living in that little cottage of yours."

"You did steal it," Duo answered softly. He laid his hand on Heero's chest. "Somehow, you did take the myst with you when you… left."

Heero looked like someone punched him in the gut. He laid his hand over Duo's gripping hard. He shook his head in denial. "I didn't… how… It's not possible," he finally blurted.

Duo sighed heavily. "Odin, when you left, my cottage, that misty place… there wasn't anymore. I don't know how either. But you caused a lot of people a lot of hurt."

Guilt chased its way across Heero's expression, slowly giving way to horror. He never really knew the enormity of what he did, or didn't do as this case may be.

"Little babies died, children falling over, their heart stopping," Duo's choked out, his eyes haunted at the memory of the carnage. "That's why I can never forgive you, or forgive myself. I was supposed to protect them, but I brought the enemy into our sanctuary."

Heero pulled the elf close, squeezing tightly. Knowing now what he did, he doubt he could ever forgive himself as well. He deserved every ounce of hatred Duo poured out to him. But he didn't even know how he did it. He never meant to steal it. He had swore to himself not to do it. How had it happened then?

Duo's emotions teetered indecisively between confusion and determination. His heart was breaking all over again. A thought hit him like a force of a hurricane – Heero didn't know. He _really_ didn't know. But then again, how could he? Then again, did it mean that he had no right to be angry at Odin… then who had he to blame… but himself? It felt his world was crumbling around him. Hatred and revenge was the only thing driving him this far, and for so long. But with that, what else could he do? There was no reason to go past this.

The cries of innocent children and tiny babies echoed painfully in his head, accusing him. A moan may have passed his lips, he didn't know but the next moment, Heero had half carried half dragged him to the bed and was peering anxiously into his face.

"Nefros, love, are you alright?" Heero patted Duo's cheek anxiously. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know what would happen. I should have never, never, _never_, gone into the Forest. It's my fault…"

"No," Duo cut him off softly, a finger touching Heero's lips lightly. "The fault is all mine. I was the one who told you my secret. It warned me, but I didn't listen, I _never_ listen. I had to fall in love with you."

Heero gasped. "Don't say as if it is a crime! You fell in love, that's all." He couldn't keep his hands off Duo, constantly touching his skin, hair, shoulders and anywhere else. This was a non-defensive Duo, so much like the memories, the dreams that he had. This was the person he fell in love with. "I was wrong not to come back. I was wrong to give up trying to come back. I should have fought harder, should have tried to escape my father's guard better."

"Enough," Duo almost yelled, anguished. Two of them torn apart by circumstances beyond their control and nothing could ever bring them back together again. He wondered if Heero was finally seeing that as well? "Tonight is supposed to be for each other, to be together… one last time." The last came out hushed and bitter.

Heero jerked back. "One last time? What? Why?"

Duo wriggled out of Heero's grasp, sitting back against the headboard. "Don't you get it Heero, Odin? We have to leave," he bit his lip as he saw the colour fade from Heero's face. "There has been too many rumours in regards to the elves and Kyrin. More will generate too much interest. Kyrin is at a stage where it cannot afford a war and people will try to invade if we are around."

Heero still looked stricken but he could understand the situation. He shook his head in resignation, suddenly looking much older than he actually was. "You always are my tutor in the politics, aren't you, my love?"

"That's what happens when you live a disgusting long life," Duo smiled weakly, feeling a surge of warmth at the endearment.

The man took a deep breath, closing his eyes until he released it. He stared down at Duo's much loved violet eyes. "Then let us have one night more together. Let it be untainted by past memories, or past wrong doings. Let it be as it has ever been, about the two of us… and squirrels and walnuts," he grinned at the end, watching some colour seep back into Duo's cheeks.

"I keep telling you, there was nothing about those squirrels and walnuts!" Duo huffed indignantly but his lips were smothered by Heero's. He knew that this would probably be the last time they will ever be together. But he found himself keeping silent about his true motive for offering himself for one night.

The myst must have caught Duo's essence in Odin the last time they made love. And when Odin was attacked, the myst did what it was supposed to, protect its master. Even sentient mysts could make mistakes. Perhaps that was true, but Duo didn't want to think of the other alternative, that the myst did this to teach Duo a lesson. A very harsh lesson in responsibility. Master Weavers had no use for romantic love. And entanglements of the heart brought nothing but grief to one and all.

Duo well the awesome presence of the myst rushing back into him, his body and able vessel for its power just as their love play ended. Soon they were cuddled together, desperate to get as close as possible. Duo couldn't remember the last time he was held like this. He felt cherished, loved and desired. But that was going to be the end of it. There wasn't going to be anymore love other than the familial kind for Duo. He understood now why each Master was exiled from the rest of society. Why solitude was so important.

_I am so sorry it was so hard for you, Master_, the myst was sombre, sad.

Duo startled.

"What's wrong?" Heero asked drowsily. He didn't seem to feel any different. Not like how Duo felt when the myst disappeared so many years ago.

"Nothing, just a little cold, that's all," Duo was shocked how easy a lie came to him these days.

_Those children died because you wanted to teach me a lesson?_ Duo demanded disbelievingly.

_Their lives were worth the destruction of our people. Your love would have ruined us all. You know that. And besides, those lives are still within the Forest, and therefore still within my control. Your destruction on the other hand, would have been permanent and for the elves as well. You cannot fall._

Duo wished that damn myst could be less logical and practical and a whole less smug. _So many deaths! So much suffering, and for what? For me to learn a lesson? My brother, the warriors, everyone?_

_The elves are strong. They have persevered. They will continue to do so. You would have been an excellent Master, but you wished for other things. Now you know, as Master, you cannot have your own life, other than for your people. _

_You could have explained it to me._

_I did, Master. I told you this Man would be the destruction of our people. He might still be._

Duo snorted softly. _And that prediction came true, with you being responsible for it._

_If there wasn't part of you within the Man, I wouldn't have been able to hide in him. As it was, your choices had everything to do with what happened._

_As did your choice of following him. This isn't my fault alone. If you hadn't taken such actions, none of this would have happened!_

_I believe in fate, _the myst reasoned._ I believe I was meant to make this choice. I believe it was supposed to make this choice._

Duo smouldered. _Well, you are wrong! There is no such thing as fate. I make my own fate. Everything could have been avoided. And I didn't have to spend centuries hating only to find out that there was nothing to hate._

The myst seemed to sigh. There was apparently no getting through to his Master. He didn't want to see that this was meant to be, that this path was the one that should be taken. The myst didn't understand the workings of fate sometimes, but even something as all power as it was beholden to fate's whimsical fancies. _I am sorry that this was so difficult for you. I will not apologise for what I have done, nor will I. It is something that you must learn. That is all, Master._

And that was indeed a bitter lesson

tbc


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. It's a loan.

Warnings: Shounen-ai, OOCs, AU (what else do I write?)

**Circle of Destiny**

**Part 18**

Relena suppressed a scream as she continued to tear the rooms given to her apart. She couldn't believe what she saw. There was no way Heero wouldn't prefer her over that… that long haired pathetic excuse of a slave.

She had gone this morning to get to know her fiancé better. She was not giving up the betrothal, not after the kind of reception she had been receiving from Heero. Normally, she would have given up but something about Heero's stubbornness and arrogance antagonised her. It was a clash of wills and she would not lose.

She cannot.

Then the ground fell from beneath her feet. She saw her intended pressing a kiss, a rather desperately passionate kiss to the mouth of his slave at the door to his chambers. By the state of Heero's undress, she knew that they had spent the night together.

Rage burned through her. Heero wasn't willing to marry her so he could go around with that… that…

Her hand swept across her side table, sending everything crashing to the ground.

"Your highness?" Dermail poked his head in cautiously. It had spread like wildfire that Princess Relena was in a foul mood thing morning. And the only reason for it was always King Heero. He didn't want to interrupt a female in the midst of her tantrum but he currently heard some news that the princess could get her revenge. And his as well.

He would make the slave pay.

His investigations while proving fruitless and nothing more then hearsay, was increasingly frustrating him. There was nothing that pointed to the slave as an elf, or anyone within the castle as well. But there was something that he could the slave with. The grove that all the servants like. The slave took care of the grove so meticulously, like his life depended on it. It was also gift from the King. The grove was given to Duo. Probably for services rendered in bed, he though with a sneer.

He would take away the thing that was important to the slave just as the slave had taken away from him the one thing that actually mattered to him – his position, his life's work. He wanted the slave to feel the pain and the humiliation of losing something that meant more to him than his life. And the idiot slave had just given him, such a good opportunity.

"Leave. Me. Alone!" Relena ground out.

"Princess, why get angry when you can get even?" Dermail said, an evil look gleaming in his eyes.

XXxxXX

"No," Heero said flatly, glaring at the princess staring down at him. He couldn't believe the gall of this woman, she marched up the steps to his throne in his receiving room to speak _to_ him because she believed that they would be equals once they were married. She should not be required to speak to him like a vassle.

"I need a small cottage for myself," she argued again. "And the grove is the best place for it." In her heated argument, she didn't see the stricken look on many a slave's and servant's expression.

"No," Heero answered with a little bit more force. To his right, Trowa gave Wufei a look that spelled more than concern.

The young noble worry for Quatre. He knew what the grove meant for his estranged lover. Why was Relena bringing it up now? Why was she getting increasingly insistent about staying? Trowa feared that there was some plot afoot. Wufei was shooting daggers at the back of Relena's blonde head. Trowa's bright green eyes trailed to the end of the room to see Dermail hiding there. He got increasingly concerned. There was something about Dermail that seemed slimy. The former stable master was up to something but for the life of him, he couldn't be certain what.

"Why not?" Relena asked, trying to hold onto her temper.

"Because we have plenty of guest rooms. There is no need for you to have a cottage for yourself," Heero drawled as insultingly as possible. "Besides, I don't see you much a visitor here."

Relena gasped, blushing brightly. "What are you saying?"

Heero shrugged. "The same thing I have told you time and time again, I am not going to marry you."

Relena's fisted her hands at her side. Finally, she let loose her not so tightly reigned temper. "It's because of that slave! That long haired one! I wonder what the world is going to say, to hear King Heero indulging unclean acts with a male slave?" She crashed to the floor, her cheek stinging and Heero looming over her.

"I don't make it a habit of hitting women," he said tightly. "But when one oversteps her place and insults me and my _slave_, I will be forced to act. Whatever I do within the privacy of my bedchambers is my _affair_," he stressed the double entendre.

Relena scrambled to her feet, one hand holding her aching cheek and rushed out of the room, a loud sob escaping her. Her man servant followed her swiftly.

Wufei watched the scene rather detachedly but he felt the stirrings of unease. Something told him that they would have leave, and soon. With a curt nod to his King, he turned and followed the princess' hurried exit from the throne room.

Both Trowa and Heero watched in sadness at Wufei hurried escape from them. This marked the switching of loyalty from them to his own people. While they knew he had every right to place priority to them, it didn't make it hurt any less. It felt very much like their father abandoning them and for a while, Wufei was the only father those two young boys ever knew.

Drawing a deep breath and squaring his shoulders, Trowa turned to face his cousin. "You shouldn't have done that."

"What?" Heero tone was bored. "Hit that spoilt brattish princess?"

"She wasn't exactly like this when she came," Trowa reminded. "She was quite reasonable. It is as if someone is poisoning her thoughts."

The two shared a look of suspicion as the shifty former stable master of Kyrin came to mind. "But for what reason?" Heero asked, confused.

"It could be Duo. He caused Dermail to lose his position," Trowa reasoned. "And everyone knows that the grove is important to Duo. Relena also knows that you can ill afford a war in this time, perhaps she thought to issue demands in such a manner that you can't deny her."

Heero snorted softly. "Now when it concerns the safety of…" He trailed off looking up at Trowa meaningfully. His cousin had come to him completely broken down and babbling about how he had to give Quatre up. He understood how Trowa felt exactly. After all, he had to let a love that transcended even death up, just a few nights back. He had seen Quatre walking around the castle, looking like death warmed over. Duo had always kept close to his brother, even if he had thrown lookst at Heero. Those looks were almost longing, but also filled with recrimination. As if Duo thought he had no right to want what he wanted. It was times like these that Heero wanted to gather the elf into his arms and hold him forever.

But he also knew that he had no right to do just that. The elves were preparing for an exodus back to their homeland. It had been done in secret, so as to not stir anymore talk within the castle and in a few days, under the cover of night, Duo would be out of his life forever. He contemplated throwing his throne, his country, and his old life aside and beg Duo to let him go back to the Forest with him but even as he thought that, he knew how utterly ridiculous it sounded. He could no sooner give up what he worked so hard to establish than cut his own head off.

He had all the lessons Duo thought him so many years ago. He wasn't about to let Duo down by forgetting it. Duty was important, more important than love. And he had a duty to his people, to those under his care.

He found himself utter pathetic that he should just sit there and watch as the love of his life walked out of his existence forever.

"There might be repercussions," Trowa warned, rubbing his aching head.

Heero's eyes coloured with concern. He knew just how little sleep his cousin was getting these days, if how much of sleep he was getting was an indication. He never felt so lonely in his life. How did Odin managed to live out his years? "Such as?"

"She could bring the might of Sanq down on us."

"She's supposed to be a pacifist," Heero reasoned.

"She is still a princess and with the pride of one. You publicly humiliated her, and over something as inconsequential as a slave."

Heero couldn't stop the growl that started at the base of his throat. "Duo isn't inconsequential!" He snarled.

"I know that, you know that, and even half the slave population at Feldrock knows that, but does Relena?"

Heero was left to gape open mouthed at his cousin.

XXxxXX

Wufei burst into the room he shared with his wife, his chest heaving with something akin to panic. Sally looked from her packing and instantly rushed to his side.

"What's wrong?" She immediately asked, taking his arm and leading him to sit on a chair.

"We… have… to leave… soon… now…" Wufei gasped in between breaths.

Sally frowned in confusion. "What? Why?"

Wufei shook his head taking a deep breath. "I am not sure, but something tells me that if we don't, we never will."

Meanwhile, in another room in the noble section, Relena was once again reducing her possessions to scrap while Dermail was trying to calm her down. It worked out better than he could ever hoped for. He had wanted the slave to hurt while his lover, the King had to issue and order to take away one of his, if not his only, possession. But now, if he manipulated the princess right, he could have his revenge by hurting both the slave _and_ the King.

"Your Highness," Dermail placated.

It was a mistake to call attention on himself. Relena swung around and turned on him. "_You!_ You asked me to do this, and looked what happened! He hit me! No one has ever hit me before, not even my father! That… that… _bastard_ hit me for a _slave_!" Her chest heaved.

"Calm down, princess, he hurt you and you can hurt him back," Dermail soothed.

"What?" Relena asked, eyeing him suspiciously. "How?" She took the bait easily.

"We can still destroy the grove."

"How?" She repeated.

Dermail edged closer. "This is how we do it."

By the time he was done, Relena was uneasy but in agreement. No one attacked her and got away with it.

XXxxXX

"Now?" Quatre blurted, finally showing signs of life ever since Lord Trowa told them they were over. There were dark smudges under his eyes and once vibrant blue green was now dull and lifeless. If his brother hadn't been diligently caring for him all this while, he would have faded away to nothing. As it was, he had lost so much weight that his clothes literally hung on him.

"Your Emminence," Wufei started respectfully. "There is a threat, though I can't exactly say how or why. But we need to leave here. We are safer on the road back home."

Quatre was shaking his head vehemently. "I will never see him again, I don't want to leave now. I get to see him for a few more days before I will live a life without joy or love ever again. I just want that few more days!" He stated melodramatically.

Duo gathered his brother into a hug, feeling a lump in his throat. He was having his own reluctance for leaving. Since that one night of passion, he had had limited contact with Heero and the man hadn't imposed his presence on the elf like he normally would. It was as if they understood where they stood in this matter.

_He's right, Master_, the myst intoned seriously. _I feel a bad omen._

Duo ignored that silent voice. "There's no time to harvest the seeds of the grove. And we can't leave the trees here!"

There was no way to save them. Once the myst leaves with them, within Duo, the trees would die. It was inevitable. Still, it was painful to see something that belonged to the elves, something that was linked to the magic of the elves died because of him again. Would he be the death of everything he cared about?

"There are people on the way to do it," Wufei explained. "But we need to leave as soon as possible. Something about the princess and Dermail makes me very uncomfortable."

Duo stroked his brother's soft hair, whose face was buried in his brother's chest. "He's no threat to us."

"You don't know that!" Wufei almost yelled, his fists clenched tightly at his side.

_You don't know that_, the myst whispered at exactly the same time.

Duo started. He knew why Wufei was so agitated. For Wufei, it was about duty and keeping promises. He was this close of fulfilling his duty to his people and bringing their prince home. Both of them. Then, Quatre was pushing away from him.

"I have to see Trowa, I have to see him!" Quatre was babbling, stumbling toward the door and almost drunkenly evading a grab from Wufei. He disappeared through the door before anyone else could stop him.

Duo surged to his feet, worried that his brother would do something he shouldn't. A hand clamped on his shoulder stopped him. "Wufei?" He queried.

"You have decided to leave, right?" The warrior asked uncertainly.

Duo nodded tightly. "I never meant to stay. It could never be."

Wufei inclined his head in acknowledgement and stepped back. Duo knew the other elf could see his reluctance in leaving, his indecision but also knew that he was someone with honour. As their Master, he would lead the elves home. Thereafter, Duo would disappear right after a new Master was chosen. He didn't deserve that position after so much blood on his hands. Sleeping was harder these days, knowing that he didn't have anyone other himself to blame. The guilt was eating away at him and he didn't foresee it long before it ate him whole.

"I have to find Quatre. I am afraid he would do something silly," Duo rushed out of the room.

_You still have a home,_ the myst explained.

_You also fail to understand. Not only did I fail to seek revenge in the person that stole you away, I am still in love with him. I cannot be forgiven._

_You need no forgiveness except from yourself._

Duo laughed bitterly. _If only I can believe that. No matter what I do, it will never be enough. I can never replace those lives that have died for my mistake._ He no longer blamed the myst. After all, it was who took Heero back to his cottage.

_Master…_

_Enough, please._ Duo didn't want to hear anymore. Besides, he had already found his brother.

"…leave," Trowa was saying but there was in his voice. So much pain despite trying to sound as cold as he could.

"You want me to leave?" Quatre said incredulously.

"I already told, what we did was a mistake…" Trowa was abruptly cut short, his voice muffled.

A peek around the corner showed Duo exactly why Trowa's mouth was muffled… by Quatre's. He shook his head in resignation. Why did his brother bother? Didn't he understand?

"You still love me," Quatre whispered softly, resting his head against Trowa's chin. "Your kiss said it all."

Trowa sighed heavily, pulling back to look down at the currently 'little one'. "You can't stay with me."

"Why?" Quatre wailed.

"You and your people will die."

Quatre gestured carelessly. "They can leave, they don't have to stay!"

Trowa cupped Quatre's cheeks in his hands gently. He never thought he could ever do this again. He looked deeply into darkly smudged eyes. It hurt him to know that Quatre was in as much pain as he was. "If you don't go, your brother won't," he explained gently. "And if your brother doesn't…"

"It isn't fair!" Quatre buried his face into Trowa's shoulder. "We love each other, why can't we allowed to stay with each other?"

"The same reason Heero and I can't," Duo whispered, burying his face into his hands. Warm arms encircled him, pulling him back against a strong body. He tried to turn but was held fast.

"Don't turn," Heero whispered softly. "I can't bear to see you knowing you are going to leave."

Duo sighed, leaning back, flush against Heero's frame. "Wufei is asking us to leave tonight."

Heero stiffened. "Why?" This was the first he heard of it.

"Something about the princess and Dermail," Duo shivered at the latter. Dermail still frightened him after all this time.

"I took care of them," Heero answered. "I will not have them hurting you."

Duo twisted a little. "Hurting us? What did they want to do?"

"Relena wanted your grove for some sort of holiday cottage."

Horror struck Duo like a bludgeon.

_Master, if the grove is destroyed, the elves here wouldn't last long,_ the silent voice sounded urgent.

_I know that!_

_Not even I can sustain them for long._

_I know… what? You can't?_

_I am not limitless in a place this foreign to me. The Forest is under my control, the world of Man isn't. _

Pain, blinding pain hit Duo and dual screams filled the air. He dimly recognised it as his own and his brother's. Why was he feeling this pain?

"Duo, what's wrong? Duo!" Heero voice was filled with stark fear as he tried to turn him over from where he fell.

"Quatre, answer me, are you alright?" Trowa sounded equally frantic.

_Something is wrong,_ Duo screamed silently.

_The grove!_

"Your Majesty, your Majesty!" A servant boy ran down the hallway. "The servant's grove, it's on fire!"

tbc


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. It's a loan.

Warnings: Shounen-ai, OOCs, AU (what else do I write?)

**Circle of Destiny**

**Part 19**

Duo didn't know where he found the strength, perhaps it was the myst aiding him and he pushed himself to his feet. He blindly ran toward the direction of the grove, with Trowa and Heero following him closely behind. He hand clutched at his heart, pain radiating from that area into every part of his body.

Everywhere, there were elves writhing in pain.

_They're dying!_ Duo though in horror. _The trees, they feel the fire burning! They are being consumed by the same fire! Do something! _He yelled at the myst.

_Their fate is tied to the trees,_ the myst reasoned annoyingly. _Yours isn't. I can help you, but there is nothing I can do for the rest of them. They are no longer in the Forest._

He skidded to a stop beside a down woman. "Sally, Sally – Minuniel," he urged softly, turning her over. He gasped. She was the colour of ashes. "Wake up, please." Hot tears burned behind his eyes. He hated feeling so utterly helpless.

Her lips moved but nothing came out but Duo knew what she wanted to say.

"I will," he promisedly fiercely. "I will save them all!" He lowered her gently, and sped through the halls again. He burst into the back of the castle and ran down the path that lead him to the grove. He bit back a curse as he saw the strange orange glow lighting the sky. It was burning! The grove was burning!

A figure stumbled out of the darkened pathway, saw him and froze.

Relena, his mind processed. The guilt written all over her face told him exactly what he needed to know. Growling, he advanced on the girl and grabbed her arm.

"Why?" He grated out, shaking her. "Why did you do this?"

"I…" She gulped. "You shouldn't have taken Heero away from me!"

Duo was stunned speechless for a moment. "This," he gestured toward the burning trees. "This was because of some petty jealousy?" Unable to hold his temper in, he backhanded the girl to the ground. Hands caught him before he could do more.

"Duo, she's not worth it," Heero urged. "Save the trees!"

Trowa was already calling out for the able bodied servants to bring water to save the trees. Duo pushed Heero aside and grabbed a pail.

Heero glared down at the girl, who was now sobbing softly. "I know you are not a bad person. You wouldn't have been this destructive. But you have done something today that you have no idea the consequences. For that I will never forgive you. If anything happens to my people and the grove, I will get my satisfaction, even if I have to declare war on your father. Now leave before I change my mind about killing you."

Relena stumbled to her feet. "I didn't… Dermail… I'm sorry," she fled back into the safety of the castle.

"Dermail?" Heero repeated, stunned. "_Dermail!_"

Duo was thick in the trees, staring at the destruction in confusion. How could the trees light up so easily? The fire was spreading everywhere and with incredible speed. Whatever they were doing was doing nothing but delaying the inevitable. More servants brought more water but they were fighting a losing battle. He gritted his teeth in frustration, there wasn't enough weaves of Water in the air for him to create rain.

A small sound caught his attention. He spun, running toward it. Could be someone trapped in there?

"Where are you going?" Trowa yelled at him, grabbing at his arm.

"I heard something," Duo pointed, flinging the restraining hand away. He ran into the fire.

"Duo stop!" Trowa called out frantically.

Duo covered his mouth with the wet shirt he had been using, but he was still coughing. The fumes were stronger here. It smelled odd, the flames smelled odd. Then it hit him. He now knew why the flames were spreading like wildfire. There was something used, an accelerant of some kind. Duo's heart sank, that means no amount of water would help, it would just have to burn itself up.

_I killed everyone,_ Duo told the myst morosely. _You were right all along. Odin would be the end of our people._

_This is not the time for it, Nefros,_ the myst admonished urgently. _Save your recriminations for later. Do what you can. There is a way._

The myst said there was a way, Fire! He could reweave Fire. But how?

Duo was distracted once again by the same sound of scuffling and he ran toward that area. Wufei was on the floor, in obvious pain and almost unconscious while Dermail… Dermail was hovering over him, a knife in hand and a maniacal gleam in his eyes.

"Wufei!" Duo screamed, distracting the murderous man.

Dermail swung around and pinned Duo with an insane look in his eyes. "You!" He advanced to the long haired elf, the one writhing on the floor promptly forgotten. "It's because of you I lost everything! It's because of you the King sent me away," he growled tightening his hold on the knife and bearing down on the elf.

Duo swallowed, backing up a step. As an elite, he had hardly been taught to protect himself, not to mention the years he spent passive as a slave. He cannot use the Weaves on another living being for adverse reasons. He cannot kill with it. If he did, his right as an Elite would be forever taken away from him. He would no longer be able to see the Weaves. It would be akin to being blind.

"You did this?" Duo demanded, shocked. The heat was growing getting oppressive. Breathing was getting harder and the smoke was burning his eyes. He blinked ineffectually.

Dermail looked around the burning carnage and laughed. "If only you had been an elf, then it would have been so much better. Then I would have gotten you back to the King of Sanq, and I would have been restored to my position of power." His expression soured. "Not this pathetic job of being nursemaid to that spoilt little princess."

Duo felt a rage never felt before rise within him. "For power and your petty little pride? You are killing people just to make yourself feel important?" His fist shot out, catching ill-prepared Dermail on the jaw. The Man never expected Duo to move so fast. Elves did move faster than humans even though weakened by the death of their blooding trees and smoke inhalation.

Dermail reeled back, stunned at the attack. His eyes widened as the slave in front of him change, growing taller, his ears gradually elongated to delicate little tips. "You… you're… an elf!"

"That's right!" Duo advance, ducking at the last moment from the advancing knife and planting his fist into Dermail's midsection. "You've killed my people!" Another punch. He wheeled away, panting for precious air. At the back of his mind, he knew he should be doing something about the fire, but blind rage was overpowering his ability to think, as well as the increasingly thick smoke. His anger and guilt, finally having an outlet for release, overrode everything else in his conscious mind. A thick burning branch fell at his feet, startling him to jump nimbly to the side.

Dermail staggered to the side, both combatants seemingly unaware of the burning trees around them.

"Duo!" He heard Heero yell. He turned toward the man.

Dermail, seeing Duo's distraction, took advantage of that split second lunged forward and plunged his knife deep into Duo's chest.

"Duo!" Heero screamed, anguished, running down the path, dodging fallen burning debris. He drew his sword and made sure that this avenging beast was the last sight Dermail would ever see. He plunged his sword into the unyielding body of his former servant. He felt no satisfaction whatsoever in watching the life slowly bleed out of his eyes.

Duo fell to side, the shock of the attack rendering him breathless.

_Master!_ The myst was resounding loudly in his mind. Duo could feel the power of the myst trying to repair the damage but he knew it was for naught. The knife had penetrated his heart. The only reason he wasn't dead now was because of the frantically working myst.

_I am dying_, Duo told the myst. The shock was slowly receding and he found himself gasping in agony.

_No, you still have your people to save!_

"Oh God, Duo!" Heero flung Dermail's body aside and ran toward the fallen elf. As gentle as he could, he turned the stricken elf over. His breath caught as he saw the knife embedded in his lover's chest. It was mortal. "No, Duo, please…" He begged, tears welling to the surface.

Duo was panting laboriously. The strength was being sapped from his very limbs as he felt his heart stutter, threatening to stop a few times. Each event such as this was bolstered against by the ever loyal myst. He lifted his hand to touch Heero's cheek, now wet with tears. This would probably be the last time he would ever see his beautiful face. Even covered in ash and sweat, in the darkened grove, it was still the most perfect thing Duo has ever seen.

"Hee…ro," he rasped, coughing harshly. The smoke from the fire was now choking everything. While he could hear the efforts of fire fighting far away, he knew it would be useless. He tried to find Wufei but every movement hurt.

"Shh…" Heero smoothed the messy bangs back. "You're going to be alright, you are going to be…" He choked on a sob.

_I can't be saved,_ Duo told the myst, trying to cease its useless efforts. _You said there was a way to stop the fire, to stop my people from dying._

The myst was silent for a long while.

_Please,_ Duo begged. He could feel his life slipping away bit by bit. _I have no more time._

_If you had done it when you were hale, there would have been a chance. But now…_

_Please,_ Duo repeated.

_There is only one way left to save us all. I will need to cease to exist._

That very thought appalled Duo beyond measure. The end of the myst would mean the end of Elfkind. It would be the end of everything he knew. But would it save his people from the horrible mistake he had made that perpetuated this horrific series of events?

_How?_ Duo asked. He just wanted to badly to give into the siren call of darkness, but his duty and Heero's presence was the only thing keeping him here. If he didn't do anything, Heero and Wufei would die in this fire. It had already raged too far for them to escape.

_You need to release me. With your magic, release me into the Weaves themselves. I would be a part of everyone, but magic would cease to exist. And the elves wouldn't be dependent on it any longer._

Duo was aghast, releasing a gasp that caused another string of painful coughs. Blood bubbled out of his lips as he struggled to breathe.

"Please Duo, don't die," Heero begged, sitting the elf up and wiping most of the blood away.

_We have no choice, Master. I am sorry._

_Odin really is the end of our people,_ Duo thought sadly.

_Yes._ The myst didn't have to explain the whimsical nature of fate to its Master anymore.

There wasn't a choice really. He needed to do this. He needed to save everyone. _This fire needs to be stopped. It is spreading toward the castle._

_I will try, Master._

Duo closed his eyes, much to Heero's distressed. He ignored the heart rending pleas of his lover and concentrated to find the core in which the myst resided within him. He felt terrible sadness but determination as well. This would be the end of everything Elfkind knew. They would grow old and die. They would live in legend and memory forever more. As a child releasing captured bird within his hands, Duo threw the might of the myst out of himself, out into the world as a whirlwind of power swirled around the burning grove. Slowly, the fire faded and was snuffed out completely.

Heero stared at the dying flames in shock. "Did you do this Duo?" He whispered to the figure he still held in his arms.

"Yes, I did," Duo answered in a surprisingly strong voice.

Heero whipped his head down. Duo was airy, insubstantial. And he felt like… nothing. The elf stood, a soft mist surrounding him. The soft wind that rose was as if blowing him away; his form fading and distorting.

"Duo?" Heero asked in alarm.

"I have to go now, my love," Duo stepped away from Heero, his expression tinged with sadness.

Heero reached for him only to reach right through him.

"Your Emminence?" Wufei asked, albeit a little weakly. He had felt such intense pain a while ago but now… now he felt quite well. And he was sure he should be dead. His tree was dead, he had felt it die. His other tree in the Forest was too far away to sustain him. But now…

"I have given the world the myst and not just Elfkind. Perhaps the world would be a better place to live in now that we all have something in common," Duo explained, fading slowly with every minute as the wind continued to blow. "Please tell Quatre I love him. And if I ever have a chance again, I would still love to be his brother."

Wufei nodded stoically, his dark eyes suspiciously wet. He knew he needed time to digest whatever Duo had done but he knew that the elves magic was no more. He felt it in his bones. He felt no particular loss though, since it wasn't magic that made him an Elf. Perhaps it wouldn't be that bad?

Duo turned to Heero. "I know this is rather anti-climatic, my love. But I was dying anyway. I love you, you know," he reached out with phantom hands to touch Heero's soot darkened cheek.

Heero nodded jerkily. "I will love only you. I will never love anyone else. Ever!"

Duo shook his head sadly. "Don't say that, Heero. You deserve a whole lot more in your life." He was fading more now, faster. "We might be able to be together now, but something tells me…" He was nothing more than an outline. As he faded out completely, Heero heard a whisper in the wind. "I will see you again…"

Heero fell the floor sobbing brokenly.

XXxxXX

A.C 195

Duo Maxwell growled in annoyance running out to the platform and seeing the tail end of a Gundam flying away.

That idiot stole his precious Gundam's parts! His Deathscythe was no one's spare parts!

"Damn you, Heero Yuy!" Duo cursed. "When will you stop stealing from me?" He stopped for a minute wondering why he thought that. He shrugged the confusion aside. "Oh well, something tells me I will see you again." He turned and walked back inside.

There was a barest whisper as the wind swept past.

_I am sure you will, Master._

The End.

AN: That's all folks. That's the last piece of fanfiction from Tsu. Tsu is now all out of plot bunnies. Thanks for reading. I loved to read your reviews and your reactions to my stories. It was nice knowing all of you!!


End file.
